Naruto: Six Path Sage
by Rikudou Sennin
Summary: What if Naruto came upon the tomb of the Six Path Sage. He then becomes one with the Sage, and now is destiny is to defeat the evil one. He along with his legendary paths will either lose or win the battle for the world. He is Naruto of the Rinnegan.
1. Travel Arc: Fusion! Hanzo!

Naruto summary: What would have happened if Naruto stumbled upon the tomb of the Six Path Sage? How would this change the events in the story?

This is the story that I have created, since I deleted my last Naruto Rinnegan story. I decided to think of something better and this is it. Hope you like it.

Naruto Chapter 1 start:

Naruto a young blonde boy of the age eight was running through the forest outside of Konoha. He was a nice young boy, full of energy, and happiness. He did a lot of pranks, and those pranks usually consisted of pranking the villagers, of the village. This time he over did it, and the villagers were now chasing him, through the forest. He loved this; this is the only time where he would get any attention.

He loved attention, and he would do anything to get it. He smiled as he looked back to see the villagers, no where in sight behind him. He suddenly stopped and hid in a bush. He looked back to where he just came from, and still saw no villagers.

'I got away from them. HAHAHAHA I finally got away from them.' Naruto thought. He stayed in the bush for the next couple of minutes, just to make sure that none of the villagers were there waiting for him. When he saw that there were definitely no villagers, he began to back up on his hands and knees, out of the bush. He slid on his hands and knees, about five feet away from the bush, until he stopped, and got up. He brushed himself off, and a big toothy smiled, graced his face.

"Those villagers are never going to catch me." Naruto said smiling, and rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly there was a cracking sound under him. He looked down to see what it was, and saw that there was a big crack, in the ground, right below him.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked. Since he had been around the villagers, a lot he had gotten a bad language vocabulary. He didn't know the words he said were wrong, and just said them because he thought they were good to say. There was another cracking sound, and Naruto turned around to see another crack appeared behind him.

"I got to get out of here." Naruto said. He then began to walk towards the bush, where he just came from, but when he took his first step, the ground gave way, and he fell through a big hole in the ground.

Naruto screamed, for a second, but then his screamed could no longer be heard, from the entrance of the hole. He slid through the tunnel that went like a slide, which looped around, and went different ways.

"Whoop, yeah this is fun." Naruto said. He put his hands up, and was now having fun, with this. He looked forward, and saw what seemed like light.

'That must be the exit.' Naruto thought. He was sad that what he thought was a ride, was over. Naruto got closer, and closer to the light, until suddenly the light came upon him, and he was thrown out of the tunnel, and unto the ground.

"Ouch that hurt." Naruto said. He rubbed his now hurt butt, which took the force of the impact. He jumped up to his feet, and brushed himself off again. After he was done brushing himself off, he looked around.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself. He looked around the room, and saw many things. He looked to his right, and saw clothes, that looked like they have been sitting there for awhile, and when he turned to his left, he saw, what looked like metal rods. He then looked in front of him, and saw a coffin, of some sorts.

"Is that a coffin?" Naruto asked. He then walked up to the coffin, and looked down, at the base of it. He saw a lot of dust, so he took his hand down, and brushed most of the dust off. When he did this he noticed, that there was words. He bent down, and began to read.

"Here lies the Sage of the Six Paths, the Savior, and Creator, of the New World. By defeating the monster, with ten tails, he now rest here, waiting for the chosen one, to come and be one with him." Naruto read. There was some more text, but Naruto couldn't make it out.

'What the crap does that mean?' Naruto thought. He got curious, and so he began to push the top off the stone coffin.

"Let's see whose inside shall we." Naruto said. He then pushed the top of the coffin, unto the floor, which when it hit, broke into many pieces. What he saw amazed him. He saw a skeleton, which was covered in, what looked like an old piece of cloth.

"Whoever this guy is must have been famous, to be said to be Savior of the new world, whatever that means." Naruto said. Naruto looked at the skeleton's skull face, and looked down. He saw what looked like a diamond necklace.

"That must be worth a fortune." Naruto said. He then grabbed it and pulled it off the skeleton's neck. He held it above. His head, and looked at it from there. Suddenly the necklace began to glow, a bright light.

"What the crap is going on?" Naruto asked himself. Suddenly the whole room was filled with the light coming from the necklace.

"You have come." A voice said. Naruto turned, and looked around the room, to see who said that.

"Whose there?" Naruto said. The light from the necklace engulfed the room, and you could see nothing. Naruto closed his eyes, and waited for the light to die down. Suddenly through his eyelids, he could see that the light was gone. He slowly began to open his eyes. When he opened them he was amazed, to see nothing, but black empty space.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. He looked around, and saw that he could see nothing. One second there is a bright light, and the next, you can't see anything. Naruto looked behind him, and saw a light. Wanting to be able to see, he began to run towards the light.

"Come child." The voice said again.

"Who are you?" Naruto said while he was running towards the light. Once he got to the light, he saw the light was coming off a man. He got closer, to the man, and saw that he was wrapped in the old clothes, he saw sitting on the ground, in the tomb.

The man looked down, at Naruto. Naruto suddenly noticed the man's eyes. They were a light purple, with orange rings, in them.

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths." The man said. Naruto confused, remembered that he was supposed to be dead, in the coffin.

"How can that be, I saw your skeleton, you were dead?" Naruto asked. The man smiled, and bent down to Naruto's height.

"I am the spirit of the Sage. I have been waiting a long time, for my chosen one to come." The spirit said. Naruto then remembered what he read, on the stone coffin.

"You mean I'm the chosen one?" Naruto said pointing to himself.

"Yes you are the chosen one, who the text spoke of on the coffin." The spirit said.

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what did that mean?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Six Path Sage, the one who created ninjutsu, and taught the first people how to use chakra. I am the one who defeated the Jubi, and saved the New World. I am the holder of the Rinnegan." The spirit said.

"The Rinnegan?" Naruto asked confused.

"You will find out soon enough. You have come here, because you are the chosen one, the one who I am to become one with." The Spirit said.

Naruto looked confused at the Spirit," What does that mean?"

"A great evil is coming to this world. A person with evil eyes, shall come, and try to rule the world. But you as the chosen one, will become one with me, and shall stop the evil one." The spirit said.

"So you're telling me I'm supposed to stop something, called the Evil One?" Naruto asked. The spirit nodded his head yes.

"But you cannot do it alone, you need me. We will now become one." The spirit said. The spirit reached his hand out, and touched Naruto's head. Suddenly like the light from before, encased the darkness and Naruto closed his eyes. He suddenly felt weird and tingly all over.

'What's happening to me?' Naruto thought.

"We are now one." The spirit said. The light suddenly got brighter, but then disappeared.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, as he did this he pushed himself up with his hands, and he sat up. He looked around the room, to find himself back in the tomb. Suddenly memories began to flood his mind, and he began to know things he had not known before. He remembered the battle, with the Jubi. He remembered teaching the monks, how to use chakra, and the he remembered dying. He remembered becoming one with the Six Path Sage, which he was. He then remembered the doujutsu, Rinnegan.

He held his head; this was a lot to take in. He was a new person now; he didn't feel the need to prank anyone anymore, or be the center of attention. He now had the power, of the creator of ninjutsu, his knowledge and skill.

Naruto got up, and looked around his tomb. Now that he had the memories, of the Six Path Sage, he knew what everything was. He looked down, and saw that he was naked. He quickly remembered the clothes he saw earlier, and grabbed them. He brushed the dust off of them, and put them on. They were big on him, until suddenly they became smaller, to fit his eight year old size.

"I remember now, I created these, so I could wear them no matter, how much bigger I got." Naruto said. He walked over to the other side of the coffin, which he didn't see before. He looked down, and saw a scroll.

"My summoning scroll, which has all of the summoning animals, on it, I remember begging for the animals, to let me summon them." Naruto said, and he put the scroll on his back. He then walked over to wear the metal poles were.

"My chakra poles, I used to control my bodies, with these." Naruto said. He grabbed them, and then sealed them into a scroll, he found beside them. He looked around the room, and saw that there was nothing else there, and he began to leave. Through the tunnel, that he came from, using chakra in his feet, so he could go up it.

"Wow this is weird. Even though I have the memories, and powers, of the Sage, this is all new to me." Naruto said. He began to run up the tunnel, until he realized something.

"I have an idea." Naruto said. He then ran back to the tomb, where his old body was still in the tomb. He put his hand over the skeleton.

"I might not be able to revive myself, which would be weird, but I can put my other body to good use, if I can get it to look better." Naruto said. Suddenly the skeleton began to grow skin, and hair. The skeleton did this until it looked exactly like it did when, it was young. Naruto looked at the skeleton, and wondered something. Not caring about it right now, he just unsealed some poles, and began to pierce the body, of his former self.

"This is weird, looking at my old body." After he was done with that, he got a chakra earring, and pierced his own ear.

"Now I'll have to try that out later, for right now, I just need to get used to controlling bodies again." Naruto said. Naruto sent his own chakra through his chakra earring to the piercings, in the Sage's old body, and the body jumped out of the coffin.

"This is so awesome." Naruto said, still having his old self, in there somewhere. Naruto then turned around and ran up the tunnel once more with the body following him.

"I now have a Deva path, now I need to find some more bodies." Naruto said. Naruto then remembered the Hokage's tombs. He had tried to play a prank on the Hokage, by painting, their graves, but it was quickly ended, and he was put in detention at school.

"Let's pay a visit to the dead Hokage's shall we." Naruto said. He then jumped out of the tunnel, now above ground, where he was earlier. He then began to run towards Konoha, with the Deva path behind him. Suddenly the Deva path began to go a separate way than him.

"I don't need to draw to much attention." Naruto said. Naruto already knowing that he would draw a lot of attention, with his new eyes, and since he didn't have a mirror, he had no idea, what he looked like. Naruto thought had plans, and they would not be ruined. He quickly came upon the gates of Konoha. He quickly sped through the gate, without the guards seeing him, and made his way towards the Hokage's graves. Once he got there. He began his work, on changing the Hokages into his Paths.

When he was done he looked upon his new bodies. Suddenly the Deva path showed up beside the other ones. Naruto looked at the first one, being the First Hokage.

"You are now my Animal path." He then pointed to the Second Hokage,"You are now my Human Path." He then looked at the last one the Fourth Hokage," You are my new Preta Path." He looked over his new bodies, and smiled.

"Since you guys can use the same abilities when you were alive, plus the ability that I have given you through my Rinnegan, I'll be able to beat the Evil one hopefully. Now all I need is two more bodies. Then if it works I can have more bodies." He said looking at his Deva path.

Suddenly he felt chakra surging, and going uncontrollably. He turned around, and saw it was coming from the Uchiha district.

'What is that awful chakra? It is coming from the Uchiha district. I might want to go check it out.' Naruto thought. Suddenly him, and his bodies, were on the move, towards the Uchiha district. Him, and his bodies, had to move sneakily over the tops of the houses, so not to disturb anyone. When he arrived there, he was met by something he did not want to see.

He saw bodies, and blood everywhere, on the ground of the district. Him, and his bodies, jumped down from the roof top, and landed on the bloodied ground.

'What had happened here?' Naruto thought. His bodies began to move, into the houses, searching for survivors. Since he could see through their eyes, he saw that there were none. Suddenly he felt the evil chakra again. He ran towards the chakra, with his bodies in toe.

"Itachi what are you doing?" A voice said in house. Suddenly there was a scream, and Naruto rushed in the house. He went to where he heard the scream, and saw a young boy, around thirteen standing over an older man.

"I'm sorry father, but I had to do this." The boy known as Itachi said. There was a woman in the corner of the room, where they were out just cowering in the corner.

"Itachi my son, why did you do this?" The woman asked.

'That must be his mother, and father. If I remember right, he is Itachi Uchiha. He is part of anbu, if he is the killer, than he just killed his entire clan.' Naruto thought.

Itachi then ran at his mother with his sword drawn about to kill her.

'I can't let this happen.' Naruto thought. Suddenly his Deva path appeared in front of Itachi.

Before Itachi could think the Deva path said," Shinra Tensei." Suddenly Itachi was sent through the ceiling of the house, and through the roof. He then landed on the street outside. Naruto ran up to Itachi's mother, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. In shock the woman just shook her head. Naruto seeing that she was okay jumped through the hole that Itachi left on his exit, and landed on the road, a couple feet, from where Itachi landed. His bodies then came behind him, and stood there looking, at the Uchiha.

Itachi got up, and brushed himself off, and looked at Naruto with his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" Itachi asked. Naruto just stared at the Uchiha with hate in his eyes.

"Why have you killed your clan, answer me now before I kill you?" Naruto said. Not feeling threatened Itachi smirked," To gain power."

Naruto's blood began to boil, from hearing the Uchiha's reason. Without saying anything, Naruto just went on the attack. Suddenly his Animal Path, went through hand seals," Wood Release: Wood tentacles." The Animal path said. Suddenly roots flew out of the ground, at Itachi, trying to pierce him. Itachi not being able to dodge because of the shock just stood there. Before the roots could reach Itachi, Itachi was sucked in to what looked like a vortex.

Naruto then felt the foul chakra again,' Where is it coming from, and what just happened.' Naruto thought. Then his thoughts were answered, a man appeared with an orange mask on where Itachi stood.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I never thought I would see the day, where the chosen one would come out and play." The man rhymed. Naruto now knowing who this man was, he was the Evil one.

"You can rhyme, that is nice, but I have other things, I need to take care of, like killing you." Naruto said. The man with the mask laughed.

"Not today, but I'll see you again." The man said. Suddenly he disappeared in the same way Itachi did.

"What was that?" Naruto thought.

"Who are you?" Naruto heard from behind him. Naruto turned to see a boy that he went to the academy with, Sasuke Uchiha.

Just Naruto looking at the boy, Naruto sent the paths away from the district, and outside of Konoha.

'I must have changed, if he can't recognize me.' Naruto thought.

"Did you kill my family?" Sasuke asked in tears. Suddenly the woman that he saved earlier came out of the house, and grabbed Sasuke, and hugged him.

"Sasuke, oh thank God he didn't get you too." She said.

"Who didn't get me?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, but he saved us." She said looking to where Naruto was, except now he was gone. She looked around, and he could not be found.

Naruto crouched on top of the house, where he sent Itachi flying through the roof, looked down on the mother and son. He then looked ahead and saw anbu was coming this way.

'I have to get out of here, before they come, and fine me.' Naruto thought. He looked down at them once again, and he disappeared.

He then reappeared outside of Konoha, where his paths were waiting for him. He looked at them, and saw what he looked like. He saw that he grew about four inches, and his face looked more like his old one except there were traits of the Sage's face. His blonde hair was still blonde, except that it had purple highlights in it. It was also longer, going down to his shoulders.

"I can't go back to Konoha since all this just happened. People would ask too many questions. I guess I'll have to travel for now, until I find the right time to come back." Naruto said. He then looked back at his paths, and began to run, in the opposite way of Konoha.

Naruto now a ten year old young boy was walking with his Paths, along the road, going to Amegakure. He had his paths dressed in robes, like samurais wearing straw hats, so no one could see their faces. He also dressed this way, except his samurai robe was a different color. He had been walking for days on end, trying to get to this place, he had heard of from an innkeeper. Supposedly this village was ruled by a tyrant, by the name of Hanzo. Naruto being the curious one asked a lot of questions, about Hanzo. He had heard that Hanzo had defeated the Sannin, all by himself. Being a very big feat, Naruto thought he would add Hanzo to his collection of Paths.

The problem was that Hanzo was a Kage, and was probably protected by many ninja. Naruto saw this opportunity to test his skill, and he would take it.

Over the two years, Naruto had been traveling around the elemental nations, looking for powerful ninja to complete his collection of paths, but no one was powerful enough in his eyes, until he heard of Hanzo.

Naruto also discovered over his travels, that his Deva path, which was the sage, could use all the powers of the Rinnegan just like he could, since he used them when he was alive. This was exciting to realize, especially seeing how he would have to face someone, which was probably more powerful than him.

Naruto looked up from his straw hat to see the buildings of Amegakure. They were just like the innkeeper had told him; they were tall, and made out of metal. Naruto gaped at the height of the buildings, and admired them. He looked ahead of himself, and saw the gate to the village. He hoped that the papers he stole from the Iwa ninja that were supposed to come here would work. He made sure that he got their headbands, and put them on each of his paths arms.

He walked up to the gate, and was stopped immediately by a guard. Naruto showed him his papers, and they opened the gates to let him in. When he and his paths were inside, they could see people just flowing through the streets, of this Metropolis.

'This city is so cool.' Naruto thought. Naruto asking for directions from the gate guard began heading towards the Kage's tower, which was the tallest building. Naruto and his paths made their way through the village of buildings, trying not to bring any attention to them. They finally made it to the Kage's tower, and had to go through another security check, but Naruto just showed him the papers, and went inside to meet Hanzo himself.

Naruto still being a child, still gaped at how big the village was. Naruto seeing he was closing in on Hanzo's office began to get serious. He walked through the door of the office, with his Paths close behind.

Hanzo looked up from his desk, and smiled at them," Welcome to Amegakure. I hope that you were treated nicely on the way up here. Now let's begin the treaty signing."

"I have come here to add you to my collection Hanzo, and end your reign on this village." Naruto said before he and the others took off their straw hats. Hanzo being confused looked upon the blonde, and his paths. Hanzo stood up from his desk, and walked in front of it.

"Who are you, and how do you idiots plan to kill me?" Hanzo asked getting ready for a battle.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the one who will end your reign of terror." Naruto said. At this Hanzo began to laugh. This kid actually thought he could kill him. Naruto not laughing at all just stood there.

"Kid you think that just because you have your friends here with you, that you can beat me. Well forget it ill just end this quickly." Hanzo said, as he took out an explosive tag, and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto put out his hand, and said," Shinra Tensei." Suddenly an invisible force pushed everything in the room, except for Naruto, and his paths outwards. This invisible force hit the explosive tag, and Hanzo sending them flying out the window. The explosive tag went off when it got near Hanzo, and instead of falling down to the ground he was sent to the next building's roof.

Naruto and the paths, jumped from the office, down unto the buildings roof. Hanzo not being affected by the blast, got up, and brushed himself off. He then looked at Naruto.

"I don't know how you did that, but I know I better finish this quickly." Hanzo said. He then bit his thumb, so blood came out. He then slams his hand to the ground, and says," Summoning Jutsu."

Suddenly smoke goes all over the place, and when the smoke clears, Hanzo is on the back of a huge salamander. Naruto just stands there looking at Hanzo on his salamander.

Deciding to make the first move Hanzo ordered his salamander to run towards Naruto. Naruto put his hand up again, and said" Shinra Tensei." Hanzo's salamander was sent flying, but then poofed into smoke, along with Hanzo.

Hanzo then appeared behind Naruto, and was about to stab him with a kunai, until Naruto's Preta Path grabbed Hanzo's hand. Hanzo then felt his chakra begin to be drained from his body. Realizing the Preta path was doing it, he punched the path in the gut, making him curl over. Hanzo then jumped back away from the Paths, and Naruto.

'Why didn't he use that jutsu again? He could have sent me flying, but he didn't. He might be only able to use it, every couple of seconds or so. I'll have to keep tabs on that through out the battle. I might be able to use that to my advantage.' Hanzo thought.

'What is he thinking?' Naruto thought. Naruto then thought he would make the next move, so his Animal Path, summoned a large Dog with the Rinnegan eyes. Hanzo getting ready for an attack just stared at them. The dog then barked, and began to attack Hanzo. The dog got close, and Hanzo went through some hand seals, and cried out," Water style: Water bullet." Hanzo then sucked in a lot of air, and then breathed outward which made huge water bullets, come out. The summoned dog could not dodge fast enough, and was hit, and dispelled.

Naruto taking this time to attack sent forth his Deva path, to try and end this quickly. The Deva path appeared behind Hanzo, and threw a punch at his face. Hanzo blocked the punch, and hit the Path with a counter punch, sending the path through the air, into another building. Hanzo looked down on the building, and saw it began to crumble. The path got up, and looked through the hole, that he had made coming into the building, up at Hanzo. The building began to break apart and fall around the Path. The path then jumped from the building unto the building it was just on, and began to run up the walls, using chakra.

Hanzo seeing he would have to take on the people one on one, decided to try and take this one out first. He summoned a salamander, and jumped on it. The salamander then crawled over the edge, and used its feet, to stick to the walls. The salamander then began to run downwards towards the path, as the path ran upwards.

"Die." Hanzo said as he sent many explosive tags at the Path.

The path held out his hand, and said," Shinra Tensei." The explosive tags were then sent back flying towards Hanzo. Hanzo ordered his salamander to jump over the tags which it did, and latched back on to the walls of the building. Hanzo then began to count to see if he was right. Hanzo then jumped off his salamander, and flew towards the path.

'1…2…..3…..4.' Hanzo said as he headed towards the path. He got closer, and closer to the path.

'….5.' Hanzo thought, and suddenly he was sent upwards, by another Shinra Tensei. Hanzo flew all the way back up to the top of the building, on to the roof. He looked down, and saw the building which collapsed, and he then saw the path come up over the side of the building, onto the roof.

'So he must have to wait five seconds before he can do it again.' Hanzo thought.

'I have to end this quickly before, the ninja come.' Naruto thought. Suddenly all the paths, ran at Hanzo at once. Still on the ground Hanzo got up quickly seeing them coming at him he had to think fast.

He ran through some hand seals, and said," Wind Style: Wind Swords." Suddenly the wind around the Paths, and Naruto turned into invisible sharp razorblades. The wind razorblades, shot forth towards Naruto and his Paths. They could not dodge, so all of them were hit, and got major cuts all over them. They all fell down on the ground, from the hit.

'That hurt.' Naruto thought while he was on the ground. He could see the eyes of his paths, that they were heavily injured too. He looked down on himself, and saw he was bleeding from a big gash in his chest. Him and all the Paths got up slowly, and looked at Hanzo.

"How could you guys get up, after that?" Hanzo said. Naruto needed a quick way to end this fight because it was starting to get out of hand. Suddenly he got an idea. The paths then began to charge Hanzo again. Hanzo not ready for this could only wait. When the paths got there, the Animal path threw the first punch which was blocked; Hanzo then kneed it in the face, which sent it to the ground. Then the Preta Path tried to kick Hanzo which was dodged. Hanzo jumped out of the way of the other attacks, away from the Paths.

Naruto seeing what had happened looked down at his Animal Path. The animal path got back up, and wiped its bloody face. Hanzo smirked. He was winning this battle.

Naruto sensed chakras getting closer to their locating. He knew that it was the Ame ninjas. He quickly went over things that he could do in his head. He then began to think about the different things that his paths could do, before they died. He then got a wonderful plan. His human path suddenly went through hand seals.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." It said. Suddenly water droplets formed out of nowhere. Hanzo looked at this in amazement. The water droplets then began to form into a dragon. When they were done, there was a huge dragon made of water in front of Hanzo. The dragon then began its attack; the dragon made its way towards Hanzo, faster than Hanzo could dodge. The dragon hit Hanzo head on and picked him up, and carried him to the next building. When it hit the wall of the next building, it pinned Hanzo up against the wall until the water was done moving towards him. When the water was gone, Hanzo began his descent towards the ground.

Hanzo being knocked out now just kept falling, until he woke up, and summoned a salamander. The salamander landed on the ground, with grace. Hanzo looked up to the building he was just on. The Salamander suddenly jumped into the air. It jumped so high he made it to the roof, of the building, and landed on it.

'Great he's back.' Naruto thought. Hanzo smiled, even though he was worn out he still made it seem like he wasn't.

"Come on now, you don't think ill go down that easy." Hanzo said. The Ame ninjas' chakra was getting closer and closer.

Hanzo suddenly attacked Naruto, by throwing an explosive kunai at him. Naruto thinking quickly on his feet ran threw some hand seals, and said," Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." Suddenly water that was left over from the dragon, formed around Naruto to make a wall of water. The explosive tag hit the wall, and blew up, but caused no harm to Naruto. The wall then disappeared.

Naruto looked at Hanzo with an impassive look. He was running low on chakra, and he knew that he had to finish this soon. He looked around, and then thought of a plan. He and his Deva path both ran at Hanzo.

'What is he planning?' Hanzo thought. Naruto jumped behind Hanzo, while his Deva path was in front of him. They both put their hands out and said," Shinra Tensei."

Suddenly invisible forces came from both sides of Hanzo. His salamander was quickly dispersed, and Hanzo was being pushed on both sides of himself, from the force. HE was being squished, and it hurt like hell. Suddenly the bone in his arm popped out of the skin, and he let out a scream. The invisible forces were gone now. Hanzo landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto looked at Hanzo.

'It's over now.' Naruto thought.

Hanzo then slowly began to get up to his feet. He made one handed hand seals, and said, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Suddenly he spit out of his mouth a huge fireball which was heading for Naruto. Naruto wasn't fast enough, and he was hit by the fireball. It scorched him from head to toe, and his clothes were almost gone. The flames were gone, and Naruto's body laid there.

'Even though I'm done doesn't mean I can't finish this.' Naruto thought in pain.

Hanzo summoned another Salamander, and was on top of it. Naruto slowly began to get up. The Paths crowded around him, blocking him from all sides.

'They are almost here, I have to finish this.' Naruto thought. Suddenly the Preta path through a weird looking kunai at Naruto, which Naruto caught, the Preta path then began to run full force at Hanzo. Hanzo not seeing this coming tried to get the salamander to jump out of the way, but it was too late. The Preta path jumped, and knocked Hanzo off his salamander, and they both went over the edge of the building. They both began to fall, towards the ground. The Preta path quickly grabbed Hanzo from behind, and locked him in his grip, so he couldn't get out. Hanzo tried to get out, but he was quickly stopped.

Hanzo then began to feel his chakra draining from him, like it was earlier, and his chakra was going fast. He looked and saw the ground was getting closer. Hanzo could no longer fight back, so he just gave into the Preta path. The Preta drained enough chakra out of Hanzo to knock him out. The Preta path looked and saw the ground was near. Suddenly he disappeared with Hanzo in his arms.

Naruto stood three pronged kunai in hand waiting. Suddenly there was a yellow flash of light, and the Preta path appeared with a knocked out Hanzo in his arms. The Preta path laid Hanzo down on the ground.

"It is finally over." Naruto said. Naruto even though he didn't show it was almost out of chakra himself. If it wasn't for Hanzo not being able to move fast enough at the end, then he would have lost. Naruto suddenly threw the three pronged kunai in his hand at Hanzo, which hit him in the throat, spewing blood everywhere.

Hanzo the tyrant was dead, and Naruto killed him. Suddenly Naruto felt a presence near him. He looked up, and saw a man with orange hair, and piercings all over his face. He then noticed something that surprised him the most. He had the Rinnegan eyes, and he wasn't one of his bodies.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He was getting ready for another fight. He knew that if he was right, and that was the Rinnegan he wouldn't win, being in the shape he is in now. His body was burnt all over.

"I knew I heard the stories about you. You are the original Six Path Sage. I am glad to meet you." The person said.

"I asked who you are." Naruto said.

"I am your descendant, that one that will kill you, and take your eyes, to be mine, so I may bring peace to this world." The man said.

Naruto looked at the man, and then felt the Ame ninja chakras there; he disappeared, as well as the paths. The man with the orange hair looked at where Naruto was at.

"In time, I will bring peace to the world." The orange haired man said. Suddenly the Ame ninja came onto the roof. When they didn't see Hanzo, they looked at the man.

"What happened to Hanzo-sama?" They asked.

"I have obliterated him, and sent him from this Earth." The man said.

With Naruto

Naruto appeared out of the village in the forest, he quickly fell down on the ground. He was almost out of chakra, and needed to rest. The paths appeared with the Preta path holding Hanzo. His paths quickly made camp, and put Naruto in a tent, and left Hanzo outside. They then also went into separate tents, and lay down. Naruto with whatever chakra he had left made a clone to watch the camp. When Naruto fell asleep so did the paths.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up in what seemed like a sewer. He got up and looked around to see if there was anything around, but there wasn't. He saw there was a hallway, and began to travel the hallway. He felt a grimacing evil come from down one of the corridors, and so he followed it. When he found the source he was amazed. There was a huge gate, like a cage, and there was a tag on it.

He suddenly noticed what it was. It was the seal that he had used when he sealed the Jubi inside of him. He noticed though that it was different, than the one he used, but all Naruto knew was that a demon was behind this door. He went closer towards the cage when finally the demon that was behind the gate showed itself.

Naruto noticed that it was a fox, with red fur. He then noticed that it had nine-tails behind it. He then remembered when he died he put a fail safe, on the seal. So when he died the Jubi would be split into different parts, separating its power.

'This must be one of the forms it took, when I separated its power.' Naruto thought.

"I see you have come and visited me Sage." The fox said. Taken back that the fox could actually talk, Naruto just stood there.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked. The fox then let out an evil laughter, which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I am not an imbecile; I know you are the fusion of the Six Path Sage, and that little flesh bag Naruto." The Fox said.

"So you are not dumb after all. I realized that you must be one of the forms Jubi took, when I separated his power." Naruto said.

"Yes I am. I am also the most powerful of the forms." The fox said. Naruto laughed. The fox just smiled.

"I noticed that there is a seal on the gate you are behind, why must I ask?" Naruto said.

"I'm glad you noticed the humans created a seal just like yours, except not as well, and I was sealed inside of the original flesh bag, when I attacked Konoha, by the Fourth Hokage." The fox said. Naruto hearing this information before took it in.

'So the Fourth which is now one of my paths sealed the fox inside of me.' Naruto thought.

"Why did you attack?" Naruto asked.

"I was tricked, and controlled by another flesh bag. He had red eyes, and somehow could control me. He had evil chakra just rolling off of him." The fox said.

'That must be the Evil one. He must have sent fox to attack.' Naruto thought.

"Now let me out of here, and I'll be nice." The fox said. Naruto smiled, and shook his head.

"Ill make a deal with you. If I ever need to use your chakra, because I am low on mine, you'll give it to me. In return, I won't kill you." Naruto said.

"You think you can just order me to give you my chakra?" The fox asked.

"Do you remember who you are talking to? If you don't I can just take it from you painfully. It'll be your choice when the time comes, for now heal my wounds." Naruto said.

"I like you flesh bag." The fox said.

"Just do what I want." Naruto said.

Real World

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his tent. Suddenly red chakra engulfed his body, and healed all the burns, and such that he had gotten from the battle with Hanzo He got out of the tent, and had the paths take down the tents, and cook breakfast. Once they were done eating, Naruto began to work on Hanzo.

"He is going to be my Asura path, so I need to work on him a lot more, since he is going to be pretty much a machine." Naruto said. He sent his paths out across the land to go and find different things he could use to make his mechanical friend. When they came back with a lot of things, Naruto began his building. Not to long later he was done building his new friend.

He then realized, he needed to heal his paths, so he got each one of them to come near him, so the fox's chakra could heal them.

After that he went back to work building his new Asura Path. It did not take long for Naruto to build the Asura path since he had done it once before.

A year later

Naruto had been traveling with his paths across the elemental nations. Every since he had left Amegakure, he had heard of a person who had killed Hanzo, and became the new Kage. Naruto already knew who it was. It was the person with the Rinnegan. Naruto could not wrap his mind around the fact that someone else had the Rinnegan.

'He said he as a descendant of mine. That explains why he has the Rinnegan, but I wonder if he knows how to use it.' Naruto thought. He decided to worry about it later, but for now he would just eat. He and his paths were enjoying a great meal, at a restaurant. Naruto gained money, by hunting down missing Nin and turning them in for their bounty. He had gained a lot of money off of that, and he liked it. Now he ended up here in a small restaurant, outside of the Suna.

He had been training hard ever since he was almost beaten by Hanzo. He knew now that he could beat Hanzo without been in such bad shape, like last time. He looked at his paths and smiled. He was glad all this happened to him. He then felt a chakra that he had felt three years ago. He turned in the restaurant to see Itachi, and he was with someone, someone that looked like a fish, and they had a really big sword on their back.

'What the hell are they doing here?' Naruto thought.

Itachi and his partner went and sat down, at a table. Naruto noticed that they were wearing matching uniforms. They both had robes, which was black, and had clouds on them. He finished his meal, and him and the other paths disappeared from the Restaurant. Itachi looked over to where Naruto just was, and turned to Kisame. They both gave each other a nod, and got up and left the Restaurant.

Naruto watched them go out of the restaurant from a distance," I guess I'll have to take them both. This is going to be tricky. I don't know if I can take them both. I don't even know what the shark guys powers are."

Naruto followed them through the woods, outside of town until they reached a field. They then stopped in the middle of the field.

'They knew I was following them.' Naruto said as he and his paths jumped out of hiding. Itachi and his partner then turned to face Naruto.

"Long time no see. We have been waiting for you to make your move." Itachi said.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"We have been on your trail for awhile, and we have finally found you." The partner said.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"My friend Kisame and I are here because we want what's sealed inside of you." Itachi said.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked,

"Our leader knows a lot about you Naruto." Itachi said.

"I can't let you guys go on from here, I am sorry, but I must kill you both." Naruto said. Kisame began to laugh.

"You actually think that you can take us both? I'll take you by myself." Kisame said. Naruto smirked, just what he wanted, for them to fight one on one with him.

"Kisame I don't think that is wise, considering his power. We should fight him together." Itachi said.

"Nonsense Itachi, I got him. He won't be alive for long." Kisame said. Kisame then stepped out in front of Itachi. He took his sword off his back, and unwrapped it. There now in front of Naruto was a sword that looked like sea urchin skin.

"Fine I'll take you on." Naruto said. The paths behind him got ready.

Next time on Naruto: Six Path Sage, Naruto vs. Kisame. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.


	2. Travel Arc: Sage Naruto vs Demon Shark

Naruto Chapter 3 Start:

Naruto stood there looking at his new opponent. He had never heard of this person before. That was the bad thing. All he knew was his name was Kisame. This was going to be hard, and he knew it. Not knowing a persons power before you fight them, is going into dangerous territory. Naruto analyzed everything about Kisame, his sword, his height, and possible strength level.

Naruto looked to his right and saw a beautiful lake, than spanned a while off. Naruto began to think for a minute.

'He must have a water affinity then, to bring me near water.' Naruto thought.

Kisame made the first move when Naruto wasn't even ready. Kisame dashed forward towards Naruto, and swung his great sword. Naruto easily dodged it and stuck his hand out." Shinra Tensei." Kisame was then sent into the air. Suddenly the Asura path grabbed the Deva path and threw him towards Kisame, who was in mid air.

Kisame seeing this coming whipped his sword around, and held it towards the Deva path. Suddenly chakra seemed to drain out of the Deva path as he was heading in the air.

'He's draining my chakra out of my path, but how?' Naruto thought.

Kisame smiled feeling the chakra that was flowing into him. The Deva path being weak for a moment, still came at Kisame, but his chakra was still being drained. Kisame brought his sword over his head, and swung it down on the Deva path. Naruto not being able to move his path out of the way quick enough, watched has his path was sent to the ground, at an amazing speed. The path hit the ground with a shockwave coming after it. Dust filled the air, and when the dust cleared, Naruto saw is path dead in a crater.

'Shit, he killed one of my paths already. I can revive him later, but right now, that isn't going to happen.' Naruto thought. He just stood there and looked at Kisame, who had just landed on the ground, and was smiling.

"Is that the best you can do, I have fought better?" Kisame asked.

Naruto looked over Kisame with his Rinnegan eyes. Naruto noticed that there was an abundant amount of chakra in Kisame's sword. He also noticed that it was flowing into Kisame.

'That must be my chakra. So the sword drains you of your chakra when your close enough and the Kisame can take it and use it as his own, great just what I needed.' Naruto thought.

Naruto had no plan for this, he could not think of one. He had never fought a fighter like this one before.

'I guess I am going to have to fight him from long range.' Naruto thought.

He then saw Kisame was running through hand seals. Naruto knowing what jutsu he was going to do also ran through the same hand seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon." They both said at the same time. Suddenly to dragons made out of ground, appeared in front of each of them. The Dragons then attacked each other.

Naruto's dragons wrapped itself around the other dragon, and bite its neck. Kisame's dragon yelled in pain, but got untangled and bit Naruto's dragons body. Naruto being calm, got his dragon to get away from the other dragon, and then bite its head, before it could react. When this happened Kisame's dragon disappeared, and Naruto's dragon stood there. It then turned to Kisame and attacked.

Kisame seeing this coming, ran towards the earth dragon, and destroyed it by hitting it with his sword. The earth dragon crumbled before Naruto.

"That was a very good trick, but I'll still win." Kisame said. He then ran at Naruto at full speed. Naruto stuck his hand out again to use the Shinra Tensei, but when Kisame saw that he dove underground.

'What where did he go?' Naruto thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kisame came out of the ground below Naruto. He flew straight up sending a punch to Naruto's chin. Naruto felt immense pain, and was sent flying through the air. Kisame jumped up in the air, and prepared to hit Naruto with his sword.

Suddenly a hand out of nowhere hit Kisame in the face. When Kisame looked to see who hit him, he saw that the hand wasn't attached to anything. Being hit in mid air, knocked Kisame off balance, and the hand suddenly shot backwards, and connected with the wrist of the Asura path.

Naruto then regained his composure in the air, and turned towards the off balance Kisame.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said. Kisame was then shot towards the ground at high speeds. Kisame hit the ground, and bounced on it. Like a skipping stone, he bounced on the ground, and hit some trees, at the edge of the field.

Naruto landed and looked to where Kisame was.

'Did I win?' Naruto thought. Suddenly the Kisame he was looking at turned into smoke. The real Kisame then appeared behind Naruto with his sword, and hit Naruto in the back with it.

It drained a lot of his chakra, in that hit, and also sent Naruto flying into the water in front of him. The paths just stood there as Kisame jumped on top of the water, and watched Naruto swim back to the top.

'I don't need them coming in here, and being sitting ducks like me.' Naruto thought. Naruto jumped on the water's surface, and stood on the water. Kisame looked at Naruto and smiled.

"That hurt a lot kid, being thrown like that. It won't happen again, I promise you." Kisame said.

Naruto stood there waiting for Kisame to make his move. Kisame then began to run through hand seals.

"Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique." Kisame said. Naruto looked around, and saw that there was something moving underwater. The thing underwater went near Kisame, and then surfaced enough so you could see its top fin.

'A shark.' Naruto thought.

"Hope you like my pet." Kisame said.

Suddenly the water shark came at speeds; Naruto could barely keep up with. Suddenly when the shark got near him it jumped out of the water. It was a huge water shark which was bearing its teeth at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the shark, and began running on the water towards Kisame. Kisame smirked. Naruto got near Kisame, and was about to throw a punch when suddenly the water shark came back. The shark jumped out of the water, and bit Naruto on the shoulder. It then dragged Naruto underwater.

Naruto felt immense pain, and quickly destroyed the shark with a Shinra Tensei. Naruto then sent his paths to go and attack Kisame while he got up on top of the water.

The animal path summoned a giant sea creature, which went into the water. Naruto jumping of the sea creatures tentacles, found his way up to its head which was above water. The paths also went up to where Naruto was on top of the head, of the sea creature. Kisame stood there and watched as he was still on the water.

The sea creature then began his attack, on Kisame. Its tentacles rose out of the water, and threw themselves at Kisame, who had a hard time dodging so many. Naruto healed his bite wound, with the fox's chakra, and made his way down the body of the sea creature towards Kisame.

'Shit dodging all these tentacles, is tiring me out.' Kisame thought as he dodged another one. Naruto made it to Kisame without him noticing and held out his hand.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said. Kisame hearing that knew he was screwed. Kisame was then thrown backwards on to land. The great sea creature then extended one of his tentacles, and smashed it on Kisame. The tentacle then retracted it self and the great sea creature disappeared. Naruto and his paths came onto land, and looked at Kisame still on the ground.

'I think I beat him.' Naruto thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Kisame laughed. He slowly began to get up. You could tell he was beaten badly by the way, that he carried himself.

'How is that possible to still be moving after that?' Naruto thought.

"I guess I underestimated you, but I will do that no more." Kisame said. His sword in his hand still, shot itself at Kisame's body. Naruto saw what looked like Kisame and his sword fusing together. When the fusion was done Kisame stood there looking like a real shark.

'What the hell is that?' Naruto thought.

Kisame then ran through some hand seals," Water Prison: Shark Dance Technique." Kisame said. Suddenly all the water from the lake, shot into the air. It then moved to where Naruto and Kisame were in the air, and dropped on them.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought. Naruto could see that the water formed like a big bubble around them. He looked at Kisame who was smiling in his new form.

Naruto and his paths held their breaths. Kisame in his new form suddenly shot towards them at high speeds.

'He can breathe underwater somehow, and with his new transformation, he can swim fast. If I don't get out of here I am screwed.' Naruto thought. Kisame then swam faster towards them. When he got close enough, he went straight for Naruto's Asura path. With nothing Naruto could do, he just sat there and watched his newest path get ripped apart. After Kisame was done he went to his animal path, to his human path, and destroyed them all.

'He is destroying all my paths, and I am losing air fast. I have to put as much chakra as I can into my Shinra Tensei, and then make it go in all directions.' Naruto thought.

Naruto gathered chakra for a couple seconds, and then released everything he had," Shinra Tensei." Suddenly an invisible force hit Kisame, and he could not stop it. The force picked Kisame up and threw him out of the water into the air. Suddenly when Kisame was thrown outside of the water, the water just dropped and Naruto and his last path were free.

His Preta path jumped up into the air, and grabbed Kisame, and while he was doing that he began to drain Kisame of his chakra. The Preta path then made them start going straight down, and get into a spiraling motion. Kisame's chakra was then transported to Naruto, as he started to gain strength.

The Preta path then was about to release Kisame, so he could hit the ground hard, but that plan was ended quickly. Kisame woke up from being knocked out, and drained the chakra out of the Preta path. Kisame hit the Preta path in his gut, with his elbow. Kisame with the chakra he gained from the Preta path disappeared from the Path, and since all the chakra was gone in the path, the path hit the ground dead.

'That was my last path, and I'm almost out of chakra.' Naruto thought. He then saw Kisame appear fifty yards away, with just scratches on him.

'Shit that took a lot out of me, but I have more than half of my energy left so I am good. I know he is feeling it, he is almost done. I am just going to finish this.' Kisame thought. Kisame then turned back to his original form, with his sword in his hand.

'Crap he barely even looked hurt. I am screwed.' Naruto thought.

Kisame then ran at Naruto with his sword. Kisame disappeared and then reappeared in front of Naruto. Naruto to tired to dodge was hit dead on in the face, sending him flying in the air, in the forest through a lot of trees.

Naruto landed on the ground in immense pain.

'I'm about to die, great. There is no way I can beat him now, he took the last of my chakra with that last hit.' Naruto thought. Naruto couldn't move so he laid there.

Kisame, and Itachi walked over to where Naruto was, and Kisame looked down on him. Kisame then picked him up by his collar, and held him there.

"You know you little brat, you gave me a run for my money. I'm just glad we can get you back to base, to extract the fox." Kisame said. Then an idea suddenly hit Naruto.

'That's right I totally forgot about the fox.' Naruto thought.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto appeared in front of the gate, where the fox was behind. Naruto looked at it, waiting for the fox, to come. The fox seeing he had company went to the gate, and looked upon Naruto.

"Fox I need your chakra." Naruto said.

"Already, I thought the great Sage didn't need any help." The fox said.

"Very funny, but right now there is no time for jokes, I need your chakra, or we both die." Naruto said.

The fox looked at Naruto, and smiled.

"Fine have as much as you want, but don't get on to me if you lose control." The Fox said.

Outside World

Naruto's body began to get red chakra forming on the outside of it. Kisame noticing this took out his sword to try, and absorb it, but it was too much, and Kisame was thrown back by the sheer power of the chakra. Itachi jumped back, so he would not get caught in the action. Naruto when he was dropped fell on his feet, and let the Fox's chakra take over. His body was now covered in red chakra, and the chakra formed what looked like a fox skin around him. The chakra grew in the back, and made one tail.

'What is this power; this must be the Fox's chakra.' Naruto thought. The whisker marks on Naruto's face, were now more defined, as he looked more feral. Kisame got up from being thrown, and looked at the blond.

'Crap this is a big problem.' Kisame thought.

Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kisame.

"Die bitch." Naruto said, as he sent a punch to Kisame's stomach which sent him fly backwards. Naruto then reappeared behind Kisame, and kicked him upwards. Kisame was now in great pain, with almost every hit he could hear his own bones cracking.

The chakra that made up his tail shot out above Kisame. It made a hand of chakra, and the hand smashed down on Kisame. It brought him all the way to the ground, and squished him, making a crater. The hand of chakra turned back into a tail, and went back to Naruto.

When the hand disappeared Naruto saw Kisame lying there dead.

'I can't believe I am so powerful now, with his chakra.' Naruto thought. The red chakra suddenly made more arms, and went to Naruto's dead paths. The red chakra gripped on to every one of his paths, and surrounded them in chakra. The chakra then began to heal their wounds. The chakra on Naruto healed his wounds also, and then the red chakra disappeared all together.

Naruto ran through some hand seals, and said," Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique." Suddenly a huge head with Rinnegan eyes popped out of the ground. It opened its mouth, and tentacles flew out. The tentacles, then made their way to each of his paths, and connected themselves to the paths. The tentacles then disconnected themselves, and went back into the giant heads mouth. The giant head closed its mouth and then disappeared into the ground.

Naruto's paths then got up from where they were lying and made there way to Naruto, who was looking down on Kisame. He then remembered something. He looked towards the forest he had just come out at, and saw Itachi there. Itachi walked all the way to Naruto, and stood at the otherside of Kisame.

"Are you going to fight me too?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled.

"No I do not plan on fighting you, I wouldn't stand chance. I have come here now to thank you, for killing Kisame." Itachi said.

At hearing this Naruto was confused," I thought you were is partner." Naruto said.

"I was his partner, but I was forced to be his partner. Just like I was forced to kill my clan." Itachi said.

Naruto was even now more confused at this," So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I am not a killer, well I am, but I didn't want to kill them. I have been made to do those things. Leader-sama, put me with Kisame, so Kisame could watch me, and make sure I didn't leave. Now that you killed Kisame, I can finally leave." Itachi said.

Naruto not buying what Itachi was saying quickly grabbed him by the throat. Naruto held her up, and suddenly the same giant head from earlier popped out of the ground, and opened its mouth. Itachi coughed up a tentacle from her mouth, and the tentacle went inside the giant head's mouth.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Naruto asked. The jutsu he just used would tell him, if he was lying. If he was lying, then the head would rip his soul out.

Itachi shook his head no. Naruto couldn't believe it, Itachi was telling the truth. The tentacle cam out of the giant's mouth, and went back into Itachi. The head then disappeared like last time, and Naruto dropped Itachi to the ground.

"You're telling the truth." Naruto said. Itachi held his throat, and smiled.

"I know who you are, and what you are from Leader-sama. I know that you want to kill him, and so do I. I think that if we work together then we can kill him." Itachi said.

"Your telling the truth, but that doesn't mean I have to like you." Naruto said.

Itachi frowned," Please I am a powerful ninja, as powerful as Kisame. Please just let me help you."

Naruto looked over Itachi,'He can't do any harm, and he is telling the truth.' Naruto thought.

"Fine you can travel with me, but any funny business and I'll kill you." Naruto said. Itachi smiled, and looked at Naruto.

"First I must do something before we leave." Naruto said. Naruto then took out some chakra poles. He then began to make Kisame into his last path, the Naraka path. Itachi just sit there and watched as Naruto healed Kisame wounds, and then made him is last path. It interested him, and he watched with very good detail. When Naruto was done Kisame stood up, and wrapped his sword back up, and put it on his back.

"We are going to have to get you guys a change of clothes. I cannot be traveling with people wearing those uniforms. People from your group, might attack us, or think we are part of the group." Naruto said. Itachi was just amazed at how well Naruto could control his paths, just like the leader of Akatsuki.

Naruto and his paths began to walk in the direction, of the where they knew the nearest town was.

Itachi knowing it was time to tell him, dropped the genjutsu,"Oh and I need to tell you something."

"Yes." Naruto turned, and looked at Itachi. He saw something different about him. He now had longer hair, and his body was now curvier, and it looked like he had breast. Big breast too. He looked at Itachi confused.

"My real name isnt Itachi, it is Mizo, and I'm actually a girl." Mizo said. Naruto could not help but stare at Itachi, who was now Mizo. He was taking it all in, one look at a time. He then looked at her big breast, and stared at them.

Mizo who noticed this smacked him across the head, and said," Pervert." Naruto still dazed from the new transformation, Mizo had taken, didn't even feel the pain of the hit.

"This is going to be a fun adventure." Mizo said. Mizo looked at Naruto.

"What is your name?" Mizo asked.

"Naruto." Naruto said still in a confused state.

**Two Years Later**

In the great land of Sound two figures walked side by side on a small dirt road heading towards the Land of Fire. The two figures were dressed in dark black robes with the collars extending to their nose. They each wore straw hats, which covered their faces.

"Naruto why are we here again?" One of the figures asked. This figure having a feminine body, looked over to the other figure known as Naruto.

"You know exactly why we are here Mizo. We are here to find that snake." Naruto said.

Naruto and Mizo had been traveling together for the past two years, and they have grown a great friendship. They had taken down many missing-nin together, and have grown accustomed to the others company. Even though at first Naruto didn't trust her he now trusted her with his life.

They walked for about an hour until they came upon a forest area, where the road ended. They kept going through the forest.

"Do you think it was wise to have your paths follow us, instead of being with us?" Mizo asked.

"I didn't think we would need them, and if we do, I'll just summon them here. What's the worry; you could probably take on the snake yourself." Naruto said smiling.

Mizo knew he was right and just got over her fear of facing the snake. They were now looking for Orochimaru's base. They got some information out of some of his henchmen, that Orochimaru had a base somewhere near here. So they thought this was the perfect chance, to go and hunt the snake.

Naruto began to use his Rinnegan to look for distinct chakra signatures through the forest while Mizo did the same, with her Sharingan. They both looked around for about ten minutes before they finally detected a large chakra signature.

"Do you see that?" Mizo asked.

"Yes that has to be him, but be careful, knowing him he would set up traps, around the base, just for intruders." Naruto said. Mizo knew Naruto was right, she knew him for a short time when he was in Akatsuki, and new what his chakra looked like.

They both sneaked through the forest, and found the entrance to the base. They looked at each other and both nodded their heads. They then walked inside the base. It didn't take them long to finally reach some rooms, because they were in a huge corridor, that had rooms, on both sides. They could not since chakra in any of the rooms, so just kept on moving through the long hallway. While they were in the base, they could no longer since the snake's chakra, and so were blind to where he was at.

"This base must have a security mechanism. So people can't feel other people's chakra in here. But if that's the case, then he doesn't know we are here either." Mizo said.

Naruto knew she was right, and the kept walked down the hall. Suddenly they came to a place where the hall diverged into seven paths. Naruto quickly summoned his paths to the hallway. They appeared out of nowhere in front oh him and Mizo. They were wearing the same type of clothes as they were. They looked at Naruto, and then each of them went down their own hall.

He looked at Mizo," You and I are sticking together. Come on." Naruto said heading down the last path. Naruto and Mizo both went down the hallway they chose and went to the end. When they got to the end, they saw something that gave them the creeps. They had entered a circular room, which had cells, and in each cell there was a person in there screaming to be let out.

Mizo went to go and start unlocking the cells, when Naruto grabbed her hand," We cannot let them out just yet, it will alert him, that we are here."

Mizo nodded her head, and they both jumped down to the next floor, which had a door. They walked through the door, to see something they didn't expect. There in front of them was a pal man sitting in a chair, and a boy with glasses standing beside him.

"Hello." Orochimaru said.

**With Animal Path**

The Animal path ran down the corridor, and was searching for Orochimaru, when it came upon the end of the hallway. It had a door there, so it went through it. In the room, were files. Curious Naruto had the path look through the most recent files. What it read made Naruto's blood boil. It read about an attack on Konoha. The path read about when it was going to happen, which was during the Chunin exams. Before the animal path could read more, it felt chakra behind it. The path stuck the file in his robe.

The Animal path turned to see a ninja behind it, with what seemed liked black flames going across its body. He then looked and saw more ninja just the same way behind him.

"Time to die." The man said, and suddenly shot at the path, and tackled it through the wall.

With the other paths

They each had men or women in front of them, with the same black flames, on their bodies.

**With Naruto**

"You snake. You set us up." Naruto said. Orochimaru smiled, and let his long tongue hang outside of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Mizo asked.

"He sent people to attack each of my paths, while they were alone." Naruto said.

**With the Deva path**

The Deva path looked at the man in front of it. The man was big and burly, and ready to attack. The burly man, made the first move, and attacked. The man threw a punch at the paths head, which was dodged. The path then did a palm strike to the man's gut.

"Shinra Tensei." The path said. The man then shot straight up, and hit a sharp rock above them. The rock pierced the man, and he was stuck there, blood gushing out of the wound. The path looked up and saw that his stomach was at the tip of the rock, out of his body. The black flames retreated from his body, to what looked like his neck. The path then looked at the others, who were there.

He got in his stance, and signaled them to come and get him. Each ninja came at him one on one which gave the path enough time to use the Shinra Tensei technique over and over again.

A man with the black flames all over his body attacked the path from behind. The path seeing him coming jumped backwards doing a back flip, so he landed behind the man. The man turned, and the path stuck his hand out.

"Shinra Tensei." The path said. The man was sent back into a wall, sending him into the next room.

"I'm badass." The path said.

**With the Preta path**

The Preta path was holding one of the men from behind quickly draining his chakra. Once he was done draining the man's chakra he threw him hard into the wall, making a crater. The Preta path looked at the others, and began to run at them. He touched each and every one of them, and punched a few, but ran through. He then turned around, and looked at them. What they didn't know is that he placed a seal on them.

The Preta path then disappeared in a flash of yellow light. He reappeared in front of one of them, and he stabbed her in the gut with his three pronged kunai. He disappeared again, and appeared in front of a man, and sliced his neck open, sending blood everywhere. The man held his neck, and fell down to the ground.

The Preta disappeared again in a yellow light. Looking around waiting for him to appear, they ninjas were battle ready. The path appeared behind one of the ninjas and tapped her shoulder.

The woman looked around to see the path, and was about to scream until the path stuck a regular kunai through her chin, and then it came up out of the top of her head. He then began to murder each of the ninja slowly.

**With the Human Path**

"Bringer of Darkness Technique." The path said. Suddenly for everyone that was around him, it looked like the lights went out. They couldn't see anything. Their other senses worked, but their sight was useless.

The path looked at them, and could see them.

"I love this genjutsu." The path said. He then began to quickly deal with the people around him. He took out a kunai, and sliced their throats one by one, sending their blood everywhere. Suddenly one of the men touched him, which dispelled the genjutsu over them. The path not knowing it at the time was hit in the face sending him into the wall.

The Path slowly got up, and looked at the ninjas in front of him. He went through some hand seals and said," Water Release: Ice Burial." In the air around the path you could see millions of water droplets. The water droplets then formed, and froze to create ice spikes. The path moved his hands forward, and the spikes were sent flying towards the ninjas. Each and every one of the ninjas was hit and dead instantly.

**With the Asura Path**

The Asura path cut one of the ninja's head off, by shooting out a blade from his wrist. The path then turned and shot senbon from his finger tips, at one, which hit them in their jugular veins, killing them almost instantly.

The Asura path slammed his hand to the ground, and smoke covered the room. When the smoke was gone, the path was on top of a salamander. The salamander then began to pounce on everyone he was near, and rip their throat, and inner organs out.

The Salamander then looked at the last man who was standing in front of him. The Asura path jumped down from the salamander, which dispersed into smoke. The Asura path began walking towards the man. The man when the path got close enough threw a punch. Which was knocked away, to the side by the path, the path still keeping momentum hit the guy in the temples with his right hand, and gripped the top of his head. He then took his left hand, and grabbed the man's chin. He then broke the guy's neck while he was still walking.

"I'm totally badass." The path said.

**With the Naraka path**

The Naraka path took out its giant sword and began to bash each of the ninja's heads flat. It swung its sword hitting them, but also draining them of their chakra. The Naraka path swung its sword, hitting one of them on the back of their legs, which sent them falling backwards. The path then hit the ninja who was falling backwards in the stomach with its sword making the ninja hit the ground harder.

The path then swung its gigantic sword upwards catching a guy on the chin, and scraping his skin off, as the path brought his sword upwards, and over the guys head, the man dead fell on his knees, and then fell forward onto the ground.

The path turned and swung his sword hitting to men at the same time, and smashed them up against the wall. He drained their chakra, and then began to attack the last ninja.

He appeared behind her, and she turned to see him. She tried to throw a punch but it was caught in his hand. He then squeezed her hand so hard that it broke. She yelped in pain, but he just kicked the woman straight into a wall. The woman on impact broke her neck. The path then began to wrap his sword back up.

**Back With the Animal Path**

The animal path kicked the man who was on top of it up into the air, and ran through hand seals quick," Wood Release: Root Tentacles." Suddenly sharp roots shot out of the ground, and pierced the man going straight through him, while he was in the air. The path got up, and got out of the way, as the dead man slid down the roots, and hit the ground. Blood made a pool everywhere, around the body.

The path then put his hand down, and there was smoke. When the smoke disappeared there in front of him were three summoned dogs. Each having the Rinnegan they began their attack on the ninjas. The dogs jumped on each of them and bit their necks, and then they would jump to the next person.

The path then went to hand seals," Wood Release: Wood Prison." Suddenly wood came out of nowhere and made a box, around the ninja. The dogs dispersed, so only the ninja were still in the box. Some tried to get out, by digging on the ground, but it was too late. The path put out his hand which was open, and he began to close it. As he closed his hand the wooden box began to shrink in size. Suddenly he closed his hand into a fist, and the wooden box got so small, it killed everyone inside. Scream were heard, and blood came out of the cracks in the wood.

**With Naruto**

"It seems your little ninjas couldn't defeat my paths Orochimaru." Naruto said. Naruto smashed his hands on the ground, and in a poof of smoke every single path was in the room with them.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a face of disgust," It seems you have gotten out of my trap, but how?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto then lifted up his hat to reveal his eyes. Orochimaru saw them, and his face went even paler.

"It can't be possible, only one person I know has those eyes, and he isn't you." Orochimaru said. Naruto knew who he was talking about. Even though he only talked to him for a second or two, he knew.

"Well it is your time to die Orochimaru." Mizo said. Orochimaru looked at them with a smile.

"It's a good thing I am not here then." Orochimaru said. Suddenly in a poof of smoke, he and the boy disappeared. Naruto looked at the empty space in front of them with a surprise.

"Damn it wasn't him, just a fucking kage bushin." Mizo said. Suddenly there was a loud boom. The room then began to shake.

"Shit we have to get out of here; he must have rigged the place to blow." Naruto said. They all turned and ran through the door, which took them to where the cells were. The people in the cells were screaming for them to get them out. Mizo motioned to help them, but Naruto grabbed her and kept her going.

"We cannot get out if we help them. We have to keep going." Naruto said pulling Mizo behind. Mizo looked back at them with a sorrowful face, but knew Naruto was right. They then began to make there way down the hall, as the roof behind them began to collapse. They made it to where the hallway split, and ran down the one in front of them. The building was crumbling behind them as ground from up above came down through the roof. They could see the light ahead of them, and jumped out of the door way before the roof fell on them

They got up and looked back at the now destroyed base. Naruto looked at Mizo, and they began to head out of the forest, so there could be no more attacks, they could not see coming. Naruto, his paths, and Mizo made it all the way to Spring Country. There they camped out in the woods knowing they would be safe. Naruto had the paths make a fire, and set up camp. He then sent them to go and sleep.

Naruto then took out the file he took from the Animal path, and looked at it as he and Mizo sat around the fire. Mizo being curious to what he was looking at sat beside him, and looked on the file.

What she read made her very angry.

_File: Classified_

_Type: Invasion_

_I have gathered my forces, and have been planning this for months. I have studied their moves, and their guard changes. This will be the perfect time to take control of Konoha. I have already killed the Kazekage, and have taken his seat in Suna. No one suspects anything. The tension between Suna and Konoha, have been stretched, and so I will use this to my advantage. I will use my own forces, and the Suna ninja to attack Konoha during the Chunin exams, which will be in a few days._

_I will send my elite in as a genin team, and also send a sand team along with them. I will make sure that the Kazekage's son be on the sand team which I send. I will tell Suna of the plan, and they will be more than happy to attack, thinking I am their beloved Kazekage. _

_During the second part of the exam, I will finally get what I want. I will mark Sasuke Uchiha with my cursed seal. Knowing he wants revenge on Mizo, for killing their clan, he will come to me for power. Then when he comes to me I will use him as my new body_

_Once the third part of the exam comes along, I will then sound the attack, and I will take over Konoha. _

Naruto and Mizo both read the entire file. They both were angered hearing about an invasion of their home.

"What could he want with my brother?" Mizo asked. Naruto you could see pondering that question.

"Most likely he wants your brother for his Sharingan. Taking over Konoha, is probably just a bonus." Naruto said.

"We can't let this happen. We have to stop him." Mizo said.

"Yes I know that, but how are we even going to get near Konoha? You're a missing-nin remember?" Naruto asked.

"We could go as a team, there to take the exams. You, I, and one of your paths would make a team. Your other paths could also make up two teams. So we would have three different teams." Mizo said.

"Yes that's a good plan, but have you noticed that all of my paths are missing-nin, and Kages, I think every one would notice them." Naruto said.

"Not if they where mask. We can all put on mask, and make up some lame ass story about why we all are wearing them. You know it's a good plan, and we can even wear the clothes we have now, just with the mask. They would never know it is us." Mizo said.

Naruto knew she was right," But what country should we say we are from, and anyways we don't have any village headbands." Naruto said.

"That why we go and take some." Mizo said.

"From which village, we need to pick a village that most likely wouldn't have another team in the exams." Naruto said.

"How about we take headbands from Waterfall village which is near here." Mizo said.

Naruto liked the idea and they decided that they would go tonight. Naruto woke the paths up and they snuck in Waterfall village, and took nine headbands from their inventory. They even took nine hunter-nin masks, which were also in the armory. When they got everything they need they went back to their camping site, and got some needed sleep.

In the morning they got up, and had breakfast. They then looked at the file to when the Chunin exams would be. They then saw that the file was dated two days ago, and saw that the Chunin exams would start tomorrow. They all put their mask on, each being like a one way mirror. The person, who is wearing the mask, can see out, but people looking in cannot see their face. They then made their way towards Fire Country. They were going to join the Chunin exams.

Hope you like the new chapter. Thank you for reading, and be ready for the next chapter. Back in Konoha.


	3. Chunin Arc: Homecoming! Change of Plans!

Thank you to all the people who have read my story, which is every one of you who is reading this message. I have also decided to put jokes on every single one of my stories to lighten up to the mood. Also if you haven't voted yet for a harem or no, then go to my profile and vote on my poll. Follow the instructions thank you.

Joke: Q: What's the difference between like, love and hate? A: Spit, swallow or bite

Hope you liked my first joke. Hahahaha. Ill have better ones as we go along.

Naruto Chapter 5 start:

Naruto, his paths, and Mizo made their way towards the gate of Konoha. Their blood pumping now, as they are finally returning to their village. They had their hats, mask, and headbands on. Their headbands were on their left arms.

They both looked ahead they could see the gate now, and their blood was now pumping harder than ever. They were finally home. They walked up to the gates, and walked straight past the guards. The guards looked at them.

"Hey stop." One of the guards said. The paths, Naruto, and Mizo stopped.

"Show me your papers." The guard said.

'Oh shit we forgot about the papers.' Mizo thought. Suddenly one of Naruto's paths pulled papers out of his cloak, and handed them to the guard. The guard looked at the papers, and nodded. He handed the papers back to the path.

"You may go. Good luck in the chunin exams." The guard said.

They kept walking until they reached a place where they could stop. Naruto and Mizo looked at each other.

"It feels good to be home doesn't it." Naruto said looking around. They had made their way to an alleyway, and they both sat down, taking in the feeling of being home again, and seeing all the people they cared about. They quickly got up, and got their feelings out of the way. They knew that if they were to stop this invasion, then they could not stand their and gawk, at them finally being home.

"I didn't know you could forge papers." Mizo said.

They walked out of the alley way.

"See I'm just that badass." Naruto said making Mizo laugh. The quickly asked directions, to see where they had to go to get to the chunin exams. They found out they had to go to the academy, so they may take the first test there.

'Great going back to the academy.' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at Mizo, even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she didn't feel that comfortable here. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she stopped.

"It's okay. No one knows, and I'm here with you, so you'll be fine. I'll take whatever bitch tries to attack you." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Mizo said smiling under her mask. She felt better when Naruto was there to protect her. Even though she knew that she could take care of herself, against almost any enemy, it was still nice to have him there.

As they walked to the academy, Naruto still knowing where it was, villagers looked at them. They had something to looked at. They saw seven huge figures in cloaks, and wearing straw hats, and mask. Also to make it worse there was one that had a big ass sword on his back.

Naruto then felt something, like a pull. He stopped as did everyone following him. He turned and looked towards his right. He looked down an alleyway, and saw the next street on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Mizo asked. Naruto began walking down the alleyway towards the other street. Mizo followed him, but his paths kept going towards the academy.

"I don't know." Naruto said. He and Mizo made their way through the alley way, and turned to see a fight about to break out. There was this one kid with a cat costume, and makeup on, holding this one kid by his collar. Naruto looked at the kid, and noticed he was smaller than the guy. About to step in he saw someone from a tree near by, throw a rock and hit the cat guy, in the head. The cat guy dropped the kid, who which ran to a pink haired girl in front him.

The cat guy looked up to the tree, and saw the boy. Naruto looked at the boy, and so did Mizo.

"Brother." Mizo said.

"What was that for?" The cat guy asked.

"People shouldn't pick on people, smaller than them." Sasuke said.

The cat guy smirked,"Come down here, so I can kick your ass."

"Kankuro stop before I kill you." Someone said in the tree. Kankuro and the blonde girl beside him looked up at the tree in fright. Saske turned to see a red haired boy behind him on the same branch.

'How did he get there, without me detecting him.' Sasuke thought.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I shouldn't have done that." Kankuro said.

Naruto looked at the Gaara boy,' He is the kid I feel a pull to'. Naruto then noticed the boys chakra,' He has demonic chakra like mine. He must be a jinchūriki.' Naruto thought. Naruto just began to walk away back down the alley, as he saw the people he was watching leaving.

Mizo stood at the edge of the alleyway, still looking at her brother,' I'm so sorry Sasuke.' She thought.

She turned saw Naruto walking back towards the other street, and ran to catch up with him. They both walked out of the alley way and towards the academy.

Naruto then laughed a little," What?" Mizo asked.

"Nothing, it is nothing." Naruto said.

**With his paths**

His Naraka path, which is the body of Kisame, stood in front of the two chunin in front of a door.

"I told you we are not moving." One of them said.

"I am telling you, just go ahead, and release your genjutsu, or I will take my sword off my back, and ram it so far up your ass, that your gay friend, over there will be horny." The path said pointing at the other genin. Both of the genin look frightened now and released the genjutsu on themselves, and the door, showing it to only be the second floor. The genin turned into two chunin.

"Thank you." The path said.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto smiled all the way to the academy. When they walked in the door, they started heading up the stairs, to the third floor. When they got there they saw Sasuke once more. They stopped and let Sasuke, and his team talk to their sensei which had gravity defying hair, and a headband covering one eye. Naruto noticed that the pink haired girl from earlier was on his team.

'Konoha's Copy Cat Nin.' Naruto thought. Mizo looked at her brother and smiled. Atleast he was alright, but what about their mother.

Once Sasuke's team went inside, Naruto, and Mizo walked past the leaf jonin, and walked inside. Every single one of the jonin looked at them with confused glares.

"Nice welcoming party eh, Naruto." Mizo said. (Also if you haven't voted yet for a harem or no, then go to my profile and vote on my poll. Follow the instructions thank you.)

Naruto smiled. They walked through the door, to see all the genin about to take the test stare at them. They then all looked away, and went back to their own business. Naruto looked around, and saw his paths which had their own corner. Mizo smirked, because no one was around his paths, as though they were afraid of them.

Mizo and Naruto joined his paths in their corner, and waited. Mizo kept an eye on Sasuke, until she saw something.

"Naruto look it's the four-eyed bitch Orochimaru had with him." Mizo said pointing towards a white haired boy with glasses. Naruto turned and saw the four-eyed kid talking to Sasuke. Mizo was about to go over there, but her hand was grabbed by Naruto.

"Don't you'll blow our cover." Naruto said. Mizo stopped, she knew he was right, but she wanted to go beat that kid to death.

"Fine, but I swear, if we ever fight him, I get to beat that kid to death." Mizo said.

Naruto smiled, and turned to see the Chunin Exam Examiner.

"Hello everyone. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I will be your examiner, for the first examine. Everyone grab a sheet, and find a seat in the room behind me." Ibiki said. Everyone then grabbed a piece of paper, and went to the toom behind the man, where they were placed in random seating.

Naruto was placed in the top row, while his paths were placed on every row. He turned and looked at Mizo, who was on the row down from him. He then took off his straw hat, as did his paths. Everyone who was in the room, wanted to get a good look at their faces, but was disappointed when they saw their mask.

When everyone was in the room Ibiki began to talk," Now for the first exam you shall answer the nine questions on your sheet of paper. The tenth question will be adminstored by me. Each team has ten points, everytime you are caught cheating, your team loses two points. If you hit zero then you are out of the exams. This test will be forty-five minutes long. Begin."

Naruto was now confused at Ibiki's istructions. He looked down on his own paper, to see questions. He looked at the questions, and found out they were impossible to answer.

'What the fuck, I can't answer these questions. The only way I could do this is to cheat. That's it. He wants us to cheat to see our information gathering skills, with out getting caught.' Naruto said. He then looked around, and saw Mizo was already writing down answers.

'She must be copying off of someone that knows them. There must be people they have set in the room, to have the answers on their sheet, for us to cheat off of.' Naruto thought. Naruto put his hand on his desk, and there was a small puff of smoke barely noticable. When he lifted up his hand there was a tiny little bird, with Rinnegan eyes. He then sent the summon to Mizo, to get the answers from her.

He looked at Mizo, who had just seen the summon. Mizo knew what he wanted and let the summon see her paper. Naruto being able to see through the eys of the summon, copied the answers on his sheet of paper. He then got the summon to come back. He ripped off a piece of paper from the test, and wrote on it. He then sent it with the summon back to Mizo.

Mizo got the message and looked at it,"How did you get the answers?" The note said. Mizo then wrote down her reply, and sent it back with the summon. Naruto got the note, and read it.

"I already knew the answers, didn't you?" Mizo said in the note. Naruto mad now sent, back a reply. Mizo read the note.

"Smartass." Naruto said in his reply.

Ibiki looked at the clock, and noticed time was up. A lot of teams had been sent home because they had been caught cheating, and there was a lot of teams left. Ibiki looked at the remaining genin.

"Now for your last question. If you get this answer wrong you will be put out of the exams." Ibiki said. Everyone gulped. They didn't want to leave the exams so early.

"Also you will never be able to come back, and do the chunin exams meaning, you will always be genin." Ibiki said. Everyone hearing this was shocked, even Naruto. Mizo knew the test, since she had Ibiki when she was a genin.

"Now if you decide to leave, then your whole team has to leave. Choose now." Ibiki said. Everyone looked at each other. Naruto then saw Sasuke, look at Sakura. You could tell she was feeling the pressure.

'I know Kiba wont be able to answer the last question.' She thought. She was about to raise her hand, until she saw a great stare from Sasuke. She then decided not to raise her hand to leave. Mizo smiled liking the fact her brother would stay in.

When this was done over half the genin had left. Ibiki looked at the smaller group he had in front of them," Well, everyone that is still here in this room passes."

Hearing this everyone was in a state of confusion except Mizo. Everyone was about to start asking questions, until suddenly a ball came flying through the window, of the classroom.

Everyone turned to see it was not a ball but a hot woman. Every guy looked at the new woman who was now in the room. She had purple hair, big breast, and a nice butt. Her curves were great, and she was very beautiful.

"My name is Anko I am your second examiner. Please make your way to Training ground forty-four. The next exam starts in one hour." Anko said. She then disappeared into smoke, and all the guys eye candy were gone.

"You heard her, get moving." Ibiki said. Naruto got back with his paths, and Mizo, and they headed towards the training ground. They new that the training grounds went in number order, so they just followed each number.

When they finally arrived at the training ground everyone was amazed at what they were looking at. In front of them was a huge forest, with a tall gate around it. Every genin went to where they saw the Anko women, and waited.

Mizo touched Naruto's shoulder, and whispered in his ear," Orochimaru's here, I can feel him." Naruto nodded saying that he heard her. They then waited for every one to arrive. When Anko saw that it has been an hour she looked at the genin.

"Alright you maggots, this is training ground forty-four. It is known as the Forest of Death, for obvious reasons. Each team will one of these scrolls" She held up a scroll with the kanji for earth, and one with the kanji for heaven."You will either get an earth scroll, or a heaven scroll. To finish this part of the exam you must have both scrolls at the end. Once you go into the forest you will try and get the other scroll, you do not have. Once you do, you will go to a tower, that is in the direct center of the forest. Once you have done that you have completed my part of the exam. Also I need you to sign these wavers, saying that I am not responsible for you if you die." Anko said. She then held up a waver. She had everyone get one, and sign it. Naruto just made up names for each of his paths.

Once everyone was done signing the wavers Anko looked at them," Now to get another scroll you will have to take it from another team. Once you have been given your scroll, you will then make your way to the gate number, we will assign you, and wait for the exam to start. Now everyone fall in line to get your scroll. "

Everyone got with their team, and got in the line. Each team would go into a tent, and come out with a scroll, and then go to their respective gates.

Naruto had a plan for an easy pass. He leaned over to Mizo,"Ok one of my path's teams will get a different scroll than us. What we will do it take their scroll, and then look for your brother. Orochimaru said he would be making his move, during this exam, so we have to stop him." Naruto said.

"What about the other path team?" Mizo asked.

"I have already thought about this. I have made a kage bushin of my Animal path, and put it in the path's team. I then sent the original Animal path back to Konoha, so when we get the scroll, one of my path's team, I will then summon all my paths back to the village. Then it will just be You, my path I'll pick to be on our team, and me left." Naruto said. Mizo thought over the plan, and thought it was a great plan.

"What will the paths do in the village, while they wait?" Mizo asked.

"I'll have them search for clues, about Orochimaru's invasion, and where he might be hiding." Naruto said. Mizo nodded. Then Naruto's Deva path seperated from the other paths, and got near Mizo, and Naruto. He was now on their team. Naruto and his team walked into the tent, and got their scroll.

"Here is a heaven scroll, and you will be at gate sixteen." The chunin said handing them their scroll. Naruto and his group, head out of the tent, and went to their gate. The other paths, which made up two teams got their scrolls, and then headed towards their gate.

"One of my paths' teams got an earth scroll. We will meet them quickly in the forest to get their scroll, and then my Animal path will summon them back to the village, to start looking." Naruto said. Mizo nodded, and turned towards the gate.

"I can't wait to murder that snake." Mizo said.

"If he shows up in there, can you lead us to him?" Naruto asked Mizo.

"Of course I can. I would know his chakra anywhere." Mizo said.

"If for some reason we need help I'll someone my paths back except for my animal path, so just in case it can summon them back to Konoha." Naruto said.

Suddenly there was a big boom, and the gate in front of them opened. It was time, for them to go and meet up with the path teams. Naruto, Mizo, and the Deva path quickly jumped into the gate, and began to head towards the teams. They heard screams of terror, and pain in the first five minutes of them being there, but they still headed towards their objective.

They soon met up with the path teams, and cariied out the plan, and now it was just Naruto, Mizo, and Naruto's Deva path left. Naruto put both of the scrolls in his pocket, and he looked at Mizo. He saw something that he had never seen before. There was a huge bug on her back.

"Mizo there is something on your back." Naruto said about to kill it. Before he could the bug, bit her on the neck, and knocked her out.

"Shit." Naruto said and he killed the bug and caught Mizo before she hit the ground. Her body began to turn blue, and she began to shake. Naruto picked her up in his arms, and began to run to find shelter.

'Don't die on me. If I bring you back, I wont have the strength to do much.' Naruto said. He found a cave, and went inside of it. He sat her down, and got a scroll out. He wiped blood on the scroll, and a ten, and bed came out. Naruto laid Mizo on the tent.

He walked about ten yards away, and put his hand on the ground," Shinra Tensei." He said. Suddenly a huge crater appeared in the earth.

He then began to run through hand seals," Water Release: Water wave." Naruto said. Suddenly water appeared out of thin air, and rushed into the crater, making a pond. Naruto took cloth out of his pocket, and dipped it in the ice cold water. He wringed it out and went over, and put it on Mizo's forehead.

She head stopped seizing, but was now barely breathing. He put his head on her chest, and heard her heart going into overdrive.

'The bug must have given her some poison. I have to get it out quickly.' Naruto thought. He flipped Mizo over on her back, and took off her cloak, so she was now in a tank top. He looked at the bite mark, which was now huge, and purple. He then took out a kunai, and cut the bite stuck his mouth on it, and began to suck her blood. When he got enough in his mouth, he would spit it out. Once he did this a few times he stopped. He looked down, and saw a purple substance flowing out of her body.

'That must be the posion." Naruto thought. He then bandaged the small cut, and turned her back over. He put his head back to her chest, and heard her heart going back to normal. She was going to be ok.

'It'll take her a few days to get back up and running. Hopefully Orochiamru doesn'y show up until then.' Naruto thought. He looked upon Mizo and frowned. He almost lost her. If it wasn't for being out in the world, and traveling, and learning a couple medical things, she would have been dead.

'I almost lost her. I can't lose her. She's my only friend.' Naruto thought.

Mizo sat there still sweating and knocked out cold. He got the Deva patht o go out and hunt for food. It took the path awhile, but it brought back a boar. The path then scraped the skin off, and cooked the meat. Naruto and the path eat, while Naruto just filled a cup he had carved from some wood with the water from the pond, and gave it to Mizo every so often. He would also change out the rag.

'This might set back our plans, but if worse comes to worse, I'll go and find Orchimaru, and leave the Deva path here to watch her.' Naruto thought. He knew Orochimaru's chakra enough, so that he could sense it if he tried.

"But a little help will work." Naruto said.

He ran through hand seals, and said," Rain Tiger at Will Technique." Naruto said. He put his hand to the ground, and a seal appeared. Suddenly it began to rain outside. The rain droplets were infused with Naruto's chakra, so everytime the rain hit a person in the forest Naruto could find the. When the rain came down it hit every animal, and every ninja in the forest. Naruto could practically see the forest in his mind.

He sat beside the bed which Mizo was on, and waited.

Three Days Later

Mizo had gotten better, but still had not gained counciouness. Naruto had been searching for Orochimaru's chakra for the past three days, but nothing had shown up. Naruto had found Sasuke, and his team as they were traveling through the forest, searching for a scroll. He knew that if he followed Sasuke he would find Orochimaru.

Since he found Sasuke he sent his Deva path to tail him just incase. So far nothing has happened.

**With the Deva path**

The path looked around and finally found Sasuke and his teammates. They had stopped on the bottom of the forest, and they were looking at Kiba.

"I have to take a wiss. Can I got take a piss Sakura?" Kiba said.

"Are you serious?" Sakura answerd. Kiba was jumping up and down right now because he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Fine, but before you go we need to make up a phrase, which only we can know. So if we ever get seperated, then we know if that person is who they say they are." Sasuke said.

"Fine, but hurry up I need to go." Kiba said.

"Ok how about this one. What are ninjas supposed to do? Look underneath the underneath." Sasuke said.

"Ok got it, I'm going to the bathroom." Kiba said running into the bushes. Sakura had a look of disgust on her face, but it was quickly gone. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind. Naruto used chakra to stick to the tree, while Sasuke, and Sakura were thrown to the ground. They each got up and rubbed their heads. Kiba came out of the bush rubbing his head too.

"Damn what was that?" Kiba said.

Sasuke looked at Kiba," What is the phrase?"

Kiba looked at Sasuke and smiled," What are ninjas supposed to do? Look underneath the underneath." Suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai at Kiba.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Kiba said.

"Your not the real Kiba. The real Kiba would never have remembered that." Sasuke said. Kiba then smiled and a long tongue came out of his mouth. Suddenly Kiba's body changed to that of a grass nin woman.

"Kukukuku you got me Sasuke." The woman said.

**Back with Naruto**

"Orochimaru is here." Naruto said.

Naruto looked down at Mizo, to see her still asleep. He couldn't leave her alone by herself, even if he put a genjutsu on the cave they were in.

'I have to summon my paths.' Naruto thought. He got a few feet away from Mizo, and smashes his hands towards the ground. Suddenly appearing out of smoke the paths that were summoned by the Animal path earlier were now there.

They quickly turned and ran out of the cave, to go help the other path. Naruto ended his rain jutsu that he had on the forest, so the sun came out.

With the Deva path

The path looked down upon, the grass ninja that just let down her genjutsu. It quickly jumped down from its perch in the tree, in between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Surprised faces looked at the Deva path that was now in front of Orochimaru.

"Go run I'll hold him off." The Deva path said. Sasuke not knowing who this person was grabbed Sakura, and jumped out of site. Orochimaru quickly let the skin that he stole from the grass ninja down to show his true pale face. Orochimaru tried to jump after Sasuke, but was stopped.

"Banshō Ten'in." The Deva path said. Suddenly Orochimaru was pulled by an invisible force towards the path. Orochimaru not having time to react, turned and saw himself getting closer to the path fast, and was punched in the face, and was suddenly sit flying backwards into a tree.

Orochimaru slowly got up, and looked at the masked path.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"I am the one who you almost destroyed in your base." The path said. Suddenly Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear, because he knew the power of this man.

"I thought I killed you when I blew up that base." Orochimaru said.

"I guess not. You shall not make it out of here alive Orochimaru." The path said.

"That's what you think, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands." Orochimaru said. He held up his hands and snakes flew out of his sleeves at high speeds heading towards the Deva path.

"Shinra Tensei." The path said. The snakes were blown backwards as well as Orochimaru into the air. Suddenly Orochimaru turned into a poof of smoke.

"Down here." Orochimaru said. The path looked down to see Orochimaru's head stick out of the ground. Orochimaru quickly opened his mouth and a large sword shot out of hit heading for the paths body. The path couldn't move quickly enough and he was stabbed in the right shoulder. Since the sword kept on coming out of Orochimaru's mouth the path was sent flying into a tree, where he stopped, but the sword didn't. It went straight through his shoulder into the tree.

The sword hilt came out of Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru's body came out of the ground, and grabbed the hilt, and pushes on it making the sword go into the path. The path cringed in pain.

"Kukukukuku it seems like you are not as powerful as you think you are." Orochimaru said. The path looked up at the snake, and held his hand out.

"Shinra Tensei." The path said. Suddenly an invisible force sending Orochimaru backwards, and falling onto the ground, and the path took this time to take the sword out of him, and throw it to the ground.

Orochimaru got up quickly took look and see the path, but the path was nowhere to be seen. The path appeared behind Orochimaru. He punched Orochimaru in the back sending him flying into the air. Orochimaru yelped from the pain. The path then took out a chakra pole, with a sharp end on it. He held it out in front of him, and pointed it at Orochimaru.

"Banshō Ten'in." The path says. Suddenly the next thing Orochimaru knew was that he was being pulled back again, at high speeds. He looked at the path, and saw the pole. He knew what was about to happen. Orochimaru then hit the pole, and it stabbed straight through his body. The path held Orochimaru there.

"How does it feel to die?" The path asked Orochimaru.

"Tell me when it happens to you. Clone Great Explosion Technique." Orochimaru said. Suddenly Orochimaru blew up in a huge explosion. The path was sent flying back into many trees, knocking them down as he went through them.

Orochimaru appeared in a tree above where the path stopped breathing hard. That kick that sent him flying did a lot of damage on him, and he was getting tired fast. He then saw the path slowly get up from where he landed, and brush himself off. The path then looked up to where Orochimaru was in the tree.

Orochimaru ran through some hand seals and said," Temporary Paralysis Technique." Orochimaru said. For some reason the path could not move, and Orochimaru knew this. Orochimaru quickly jumped down from the tree, and quickly ran over to stab the path in the heart, with a kunai. Orochimaru swung the kunai at the path's heart, but it was quickly stopped when the path could move again. The path grabbed Orochimaru's wrist, and shoved his palm into Orochimaru's stomach.

"Shinra Tensei." The path said. Orochimaru was then sent back by an invisible force, but instead of flying alone the path kept hold of Orochimaru, and flew through the air with him. The path delivered punches after punches to the face of Orochimaru through their flight. Orochimaru gaining back his breathe, he turned the path around, and so the path was on the bottom.

Orochimaru punched the path in the face sending him flying straight towards the ground. Orochimaru landed on the ground safely, and smoke arose, from the impact of the path's body hitting the ground. When the smoke disappeared Orochimaru saw that the hit made an impact in the ground. He then saw the path's body.

"If I remember the doujutsu right, there are more of you. I can't defeat all of you. I can sure as hell defeat one of you." Orochimaru said.

The path in the crater slowly began to get up. When he got up he brushed himself off, and looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was in shock that the path actually got back up.

"You are becoming a real nuisance." The path said. The path was worn out and you could tell. It had maybe half of its energy left.

"How are you still able to get back up?" Orochimaru asked.

The path answered by starting to go through hand seals," Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors." Suddenly ice mirrors formed around Orochimaru. They were all seperated by small cracks, but they were reflecting Orochimaru's image everywhere. Suddenly the Deva path appeared in all of them.

"It is your time to die." The path said. Suddenly the path through a kunai at Orochimaru. Since his image was reflected Orochimaru had no idea where the kunai was coming from, and was hit in the leg.

Flashback

Naruto was making his way towards the Land of Water. He had been traveling for days now, and needed a place to rest. He sent his paths out to search for a place to stay, and they quickly found lodging at a near by hotel. Naruto began to make his way there when he heard crying. He followed the crying until he found a little boy, on a bridge crying. He walked over to the little boy, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. The boy couldn't be much younger than him, but he thought he could still help. The boy looked up to see Naruto there, and frowned.

"I killed my family." The boy said.

"How could you do that? You are just a small boy?" Naruto asked. The boy then held out his hand and water droplets began to form above his hand. Suddenly they froze and created ice.

'He can use ice release." Naruto thought.

"My father killed my mother, then attacked me. I killed him, by creating ice just like I did just now." The boy said.

"I can do that to see." Naruto said. Naruto held out his hand and did the same thing the boy did. The boy looked in amazement. This other boy could do the samething he could.

"You can do it just like me." The boy said.

"Yes I can. I can do it quite well. I can stay here, and teach you for awhile, but I'll have to go." Naruto said. The boy smiled and hugged Naruto.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Haku." The boy said.

Flash back End

Orochimaru pulled the kunai out of his leg, and waited for the path's next move. The path quickly jumped out of the one mirror he was in and punch Orochimaru in the face, sending him to the ground. The path then quickly jumped into another mirror.

Orochimaru slowly got up, and stood in his defensive stance.

'He some how moves faster while using this jutsu.' Orchimaru thought.

The path then jumped out of the mirror he was in and attacked Orchimaru. Orchimaru caught a glimpse of him, and ran bit his thumb. He then wiped it on a tattoo on his arm.

"I have you now, Summoning Jutsu." Orochimaru said.

There was a large poof of smoke. The path's mirrors were now just water on thr ground, and the Deva path was thrown far away into a rock, which he cracked when he hit.

Oroachimaru now stood on a huge snake easily as big as a tower in Amegakure. The path fell off the rock onto the ground, and hit the ground.

"Orochimaru, you better have sacrifices for me to have, since you have summoned me here." The giant snake said.

"I'll give you sacrifices, once you eat him." Orochimaru said pointing towards the Deva path which was now on the ground. The giant snake now looked at the Deva path, and it hissed.

The Deva path slowly got to its feet, and looked at Orochimaru on his giant snake. That shot took a lot out of him. He smashed his hand to the ground, and a pillar of smoke, just as big as Orochimaru's summons smoke, came into the air. When it disappeared, a giant six headed dog was in its place. Each of the eyes of the six headed dog had the Rinnegan, and they were all staring at Orochimaru.

The dog suddenly began to run towards the giant snake. The giant snake with Orochimaru on its head shot at the dog with great speed. The snake almost bit the dog, but when it was close enough the dog split into six different dogs, and they all dodged the attack. Each dog then used their own speed to bite down on the snake. The snake hissed in pain, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Following suit the dogs disappeared also.

'This battle has probaly caused a lot of fuss. I have to end this quickly before the anbu, or even the hokage get here.' Orochimaru thought. Orochimaru landed on a tree branch near the Deva path and looked down on him.

"It has been really great seeing you, but I must leave." Orochimaru said. He was about to leave when suddenly he was surrounded by the other paths of pain. They had finally made it to the battle scene.

"You've got to be shitting me." Orochimaru said.

"Nope." The human path said as the path punched Orochimaru sending him flying through the air. While in mid air, the Asura path appeared above him, and kicked him downwards towards the ground. Orochimaru could no longer breathe since he was kick so hard in the gut. The Deva path tired fell down, and watched the battle going on in front of him.

Orochimaru hit the ground with such power, that it sent smoke flying everywhere. When the smoke disappeared there was a huge crater with Orochimaru in the middle of it.

'They are here, I must leave.' Orochimaru said. He then began to sink into the ground. The paths seeing this all jumped in the crater about to stop him, but it was too late, Orochimaru was gone.

The Deva path now able to move walked over to the crater.

With Naruto

'Shit he got away. I need to summon the Deva path here, so we can go onto the next round. The others can just be summoned back into the village to continue their search.' Naruto thought. At that time the Animal path summoned them back to Konoha, to continue searching. Naruto himself then summoned the Deva path back to him. With the little medical jutsu that he knew, Naruto healed most of his wounds, but the Deva path still had to rest.

Suddenly as he was doing his medical jutsu, red chakra began to cover the Deva path's body. The red chakra healed all of the Deva path's wounds, and when the red chakra receded the Deva path didn't even have a scratch on him.

'Must have been the fox.' Naruto thought. He then turned his attention back to Mizo. He changed her towel, and laid it down on her forehead.

'I wonder if the fox will do the same thing to Mizo, if I allow it to.' Naruto thought. He then turned Mizo over on her back, and began to do some medical jutsu. Suddenly like before red chakra began to envelope Mizo. It healed the wound on her back, and Naruto was now surprised.

Mizo then began to open her eyes," What happened?" Naruto looked at Mizo happily.

"You were bitten by a poisonous bug, it almost killed you, but I got the poison out quick enough before it could do any real time damage." Naruto said.

Mizo then remembered feeling a lot of pain in her back, and then blacking out.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Three days." Naruto said. She then remembered Orochimaru," What about Orochimaru has he come yet?" She asked.

Naruto then proceeded to tell her about everything that took place while she was bedridden. She had a look of disappointment on her face, because she wasn't able to fight the snake. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing her tank top, showing her cleavage. She got up quickly and grabbed her cloak. She then put it on, embarrassed about what she was wearing. She then began to head towards the cave's exit. Naruto got up.

"You shouldn't be moving right bow. You just got better. We will rest here for the night, and then we can go to the tower tomorrow." Naruto said.

Mizo knew he was right, and went and laid back on the bed, she looked over at Naruto, and frowned.

"Where will you sleep?" Mizo said.

"I can sleep on the ground it is no problem." Naruto said smiling.

Mizo not wanting him to sleep on the ground said," Why don't you come and sleep in the bed with me."

Realizing what she just said she blushed," I mean if you don't want to that's fine."

Naruto blushed also, but climbed in the bed, and faced away from Mizo," Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Mizo said. They both then went and headed off to sleep. Before Naruto went to sleep though he had his Deva path put a genjutsu on the cave, so no one could come in.

The Next Morning

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see bright sunshine. He looked up, and saw something he didn't expect. He saw Mizo on top of him sleeping on his chest. He blushed and looked at the sunlight hit her face. She slowly began to move, and she finally moved and looked at Naruto in the face. She then looked and saw she was sleeping on him, and blushed. The quickly jumped out of the bed, and turned away from each blushing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Naruto said. He turned towards Mizo who was now looking at him, and they both blushed again.

"It's fine, just don't do it again alright." She said. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course no Mizo-chan." Naruto said.

'Mizo-chan, I like the sound of that.' Mizo thought, thinking of the way Naruto's muscles felt. Naruto looked out of the cave, and saw the sunlight.

He turned to Mizo and said," We have to go if we won't to get settled in at the tower. We only have a day left if I remember. I think that's what it said in the waver." Naruto said. They got over their embarrassed states, and packed everything up into storage scrolls.

His Deva Path released the genjutsu on the cave, and they headed out towards the tower. They reached the tower, in very little time, and entered it. They made their way through the corridors inside, and found the main office.

They went inside, and looked around. There was woman sitting at a desk, which looked up and saw them.

"Do you have both of the scrolls?" The woman asked. Naruto took out both of the scrolls, and showed the person at the desk.

"Well tomorrow you will meet, with the others who passed the test in the testing room, at five p.m. Here are your room keys to stay the night. Good luck in the next round." The woman said handing them each a key. She then took the scrolls from Naruto, and gave them a map, to tell them where everything is. She showed them where their rooms were located, and they were off on their way.

Naruto and the Deva path shared a room together, while Mizo being a girl got her own room, since she was the only one from her team. They decided they would meet up with each other in the cafeteria they had in the tower, in an hour.

Once they found each other they went to the cafeteria. Once they walked in the doors of the cafeteria, all eyes were on them. They looked around and saw a lot of the people they saw from before. They saw the team with the red head boy named Gaara, and then they saw Sasuke's team.

'Looks like my little brother made it.' Mizo thought. They each got their lunch and sat down at a table far away from everyone. Every time they would take a bite, they would lift up their mask, but then put them down, so no one could see their faces, even the Deva path eat. Once they were done eating they left the cafeteria just had they had entered it, quiet. Before they left the cafeteria, they felt a huge amount of killing intent.

They turned and saw the kid with the glasses," There's the bitch, seems like Orochimaru got him through." Mizo whispered to Naruto. They then left to go to their separate rooms. This was the first time in a long time, Naruto could get some sleep, without worrying about someone coming in the night, and killing him. He decided that he would go to sleep now, even though it was early in the afternoon, so he could be well rested for tomorrow.

He sat in his bed for awhile, and thought about the events that had occurred yesterday. He had lost Orochimaru, and now he had no idea where he was. This was bad, but he knew the snake's plans, so all he could do now is sit back and wait for Orochimaru to make his move.


	4. Chunin Arc: Preliminaries

Thanks guys for reviewing on my story. I have over 6000 hits and it's only been four days. I am glad to see this story is doing well, so I am updating a whole lot faster.

Naruto chapter start:

Naruto opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. He turned to the side to see his Deva path sleeping on the other bed. He did not want to think about anything right now, so he just went to the bathroom, and got a shower, when he got out he got a scroll, and unsealed his bathroom things. He took care of himself, so he smelled good, and also so his teeth would be cared for. He put on his cloak and his mask, and then took control of the Deva path on the bed next to his.

The path got up and followed him to the cafeteria where he met Mizo, who was already eating. Mizo looked up at them and smiled," Glad to see you guys are awake."

"Yeah let he and I go get our food real quick, we will be right back." Naruto said. Mizo nodded saying okay, and Naruto and his path went to go get their food. Naruto came back to the table where Mizo was sitting, and sat beside her.

They quickly were done eating like last time, and were out of the cafeteria before most of the other genin were up. Then they all went to Naruto's room. Here they began to talk about what was going to happen today.

"Mizo you have done this exam before, what will be their next exam?" Naruto asked.

"With this many genin still left, they will probably hold preliminary rounds." Mizo said. Naruto looked at her confused.

"The preliminary rounds are when they randomly select two people to go one on one. The battle is refereed by a jonin, and they fight to see who gets to go to the finals." Mizo said.

"Really now, this creates a problem." Naruto said.

"What is that?" Mizo asked.

"I can't have my path being seen. Orochimaru or his subordinates will notice him, and will get suspicious. Is there any way I can get my path out of the exams, and have it not affect us?" Naruto asked.

Mizo thought about it for a second," You can send your path down to the main office where you can ask to be taken out of the exams. They will have no choice, but to let you out of the exams. It won't affect us since now we are at this stage; it is every man for him self." She said.

Naruto knowing this information sent his path down to the main office as quick as possible to get out of the exam. Everything went according to plan, and his path was out of the exam. They then had some one begin to escort him back to the village.

"It worked." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Have you found any clues in the village?" Mizo asked.

"No I haven't. Since I fell asleep they had to find an inn to stay at. They are beginning their search now though." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto about the other morning, when we woke up in the cave." Mizo said. Naruto hearing this blushed.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked.

"We have been traveling together for awhile, and ever since then I have had these feelings for you." Mizo said.

"What kind of feelings?" Naruto asked. Mizo leaned in closer, so her face was inches from his.

"I think I love you." Mizo said.

"While you were almost dying, my heart broke; I felt I was going to lose you. I thought I would lose my best friend. I guess now that you say something it was more than that. I think I love you als-." Naruto said. Before he could finish his last word Mizo locked lips with him. Mizo put her hands behind his head to pull him closer, to heighten the heated kiss.

Naruto picked her up and put her back against the wall as he kisses her harder. He grabbed her right leg, and made it wrap around his waist. He put his hand on her waist, as they continued to make out. They did this for the next five minutes before they stopped to realize what they were doing.

Naruto set her down on his bed, while he sat down on the other one. They both looked at each other.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think it means we both have feelings for each other beyond friendship." Mizo said.

"So does this mean we are dating?" Naruto asked. Mizo came in closer again, and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got close to his face.

"Not if you don't want to." She said.

"I think I love you Mizo, and I know we are getting to this quick, but will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked. Mizo smiled and kissed him hard. She then stopped and smiled again.

"So is that a yes, or a no. You might have to do it again, so I am sure." Naruto said smiling. She kissed him again. Their make out session lasted for thirty minutes before both of them were sweating.

"We should stop for now, and worry about tonight's rounds." Mizo said. Naruto about to pout knew she was right.

They then began to go over what might happen tonight during the preliminary rounds of the exams. When they went to go for the second exam, they saw every team that passed. There was a team from Kumogakure, sand, sound, and four teams from Konoha. They all got into the bunch and waited for everything to start. The genins would not be quite because they were to anxious.

"Please be quiet while… the Hokage explains the conditions of the preliminary… matches." It took the sickly special jonin almost twice as long to make the short speech, interrupted as it was by coughing spells.

The crowd of tense genin quieted down. By now, people had digested the fact that a significantly smaller number of teams had emerged from the Forest of Death than anticipated. And without exception, they all looked like hell. Most of the Konoha proctors chalked it up to Anko's presence at the exam, but others wondered what had really happened.

"Thank you, Hayate." The Hokage rose and directed the full weight of his imperious presence toward the genin. "The first two portions of the exam tested skills required of Chunin ranked ninja. Can you gather information without giving any away? Do you have the inner resolve to do what is required? Are you resourceful enough to survive in a hostile environment? All of you have performed admirably in those areas."

The Hokage's words drew loud cheers as smiles broke out all around him. Naruto was impressed by the old man's skillful performance, which appeared sincere and genuine. As Hokage, Sarutobi must realize how hopelessly ill-prepared these genin were for what was to come. But he was the Kage of Konoha and Konoha only. That last bit was an important fact that many seemed to forget. Sarutobi-dono was not, contrary to popular belief, the guardian peacemaker of the entire world.

"Now that we have everything situated let's begin the preliminaries for the Third Exam. These matches will be one-on-one battles which you will be fighting as though you were in a real life confrontations. Now since we have twenty-four participants we are going to be doing twelve matches and the winners will advance to the finals, There will be no rules and you must fight until either your opponent dies, is unconscious, or forfeits. However, if Hayate says the match is over, do not continue otherwise he will intervene and you might be joining your opponent in the hospital, understood?" The Hokage said.

"This score board will randomly select two names. Once your name is selected on the board, please enter the arena while the others go up to the upper levels." The Hokage continued.

"Now is there anyone that does not want to be in the Chunin exams any longer because they are too weak to fight, from the second exam?" Hayate asked.

Naruto noticed Kankuro from Gaara's team raised his hand. He then saw the gray haired boy with the glasses, who was Orochimaru's henchmen raise his hand also.

"Anyone else? Ok you two will be escorted out of the building until examines are done." Hayate said. They were escorted out of the building.

Hayate turned to the others," Now the preliminaries have begun. The two that see their name on the board behind me stay behind. The rest go up to the balconies.

The moment he finished the board came alive and began to cycle through the contestants before finally landing two names. Everyone else went up to the balconies to watch.

"I can't wait to see what power Konoha has." Naruto said.

**Achimichi Chouji vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

Chouji gulped loudly while Misumi just smirked under the veil that hid the lower part of his face. The rest of the Genin gave the two a glance before going up to the catwalks while the other two members of Team Ten gave the tubby boy a small reassuring smile.

Once everyone was off the arena floor Hayate stepped in the middle of the two boys before announcing the first match.

"The first match of the preliminary rounds between Achimichi Chouji and Tsurugi Misumi will begin… now!" shouted Hayate before dashing back a bit.

The moment she finished, Misumi rushed forward and reared his right fist back before launching a punch that was aimed at the tubby boy's face. The said boy ducked under the attack and did a small roll to the side to avoid a kick that would have sent him flying. After getting a little distance he formed three seals before rearing his own fist back.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu!_" yelled the boy before launching it at his opponent.

Chouji gritted his teeth when he saw his opponent parry his attack and come rushing towards him. The man reared his fist back again only this time, when he launched it, his whole arm stretched a full eight feet and hit him square in his left cheek.

Choji quickly returned to his feet and since his jutsu was canceled his arm was now back to normal.

"H-how did you-"

The man only chuckled before answering. "I have the ability to manipulate my body. I can pop my bones out of their sockets and use my chakra to move my soft muscle tissue. Basically I can stretch myself from as far as I wish so long as it's not too far. But since we are in this arena I have perfect range to hit you with it."

With that said he cocked his fist back once more and sent it straight at the boy again. This time however, Choji was ready and dodged the punch before grabbing his arm and, with little effort, swung him towards the wall where he collided with brutal force.

The said man groaned as he climbed to his feet only to look up and see the big boned Genin's gigantic fist come crashing down towards him. Cursing lightly, he quickly rolled to the side before rushing forward.

Choji quickly canceled his jutsu again before jumping back to avoid a kick that was aimed at his ribs. After that he channeled chakra into his leg and it grew just as big as his arm previously was and sent his own kick that slammed into the mans chest which sent him flying across the ring.

Choji panted a bit while canceling the jutsu again as he felt his chakra starting to get low. He knew he had enough for a few more attacks so he rushed forward and prepared to launch another gigantic punch towards his opponent when he saw a fist come rocketing towards his face. Choji could do nothing as the punch came closer and closer until he was sent off his feet do to the attack. Just when he was about to go skidding along the ground, he felt another hand grasp his ankle before being tossed into the wall.

Misumi's arm retracted he took his opportunity to rush forward while the boy groaned as he attempted to get to his feet. As the boy staggered Misumi sent another punch to the boy's face before using his other arm to wrap around the boy's neck.

"Move anymore and I'll snap your neck," threatened Misumi while applying pressure to emphasize his point.

Choji stayed still for a moment before smirking to himself. "Good luck doing that after this!" the boy grunted before slamming his hands together into a seal.

"Baika no Jutsu!"

Instantly the boy's stomach grew to where he looked like a giant ball. This made Misumi raise an eyebrow since he still had a hold the boy. Just when he was about to put pressure on the boy's neck he felt the boy's head slip out of his hold and before he knew what was happening the Choji quickly rolled forward.

The bystanders all winced when they heard the sound of crushing bones. When Choji stopped spinning he turned and saw Misumi's limp form behind him. Hayate walked over and checked his pulse and shook his head. The boy had been crushed and she knew that nothing could have changed that.

"Winner, Akimichi Choji!" Hayate said. Naruto and Mizo looked down upon the battle that just had happened. These genin were very good for their age, but not even close to him. Even though he was the same age as them he still had more power than they could ever dream of having. Once the medics came and picked up the crushed boy, the board began to pick another two combatants. Naruto looked to see the Chouji kid being congratulated by his team. The board then stopped on the next two names.

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Mizo Takini**

"Looks like you have an early fight Mizo. Go and kick some ass." Naruto said.

Mizo only raised an eyebrow before walking down the stairs while Temari did the same. Once both participates got the battle floor, Haku called the fight and both jumped back to get some space.

'Wow that's the best name Mizo could come up with was Takini." Naruto thought.

Mizo stood confidently while Temari looked rather concerned. She didn't really know what this one could do and she doubted she should take her lightly. Just as Temari was about to take out her fan, and do some damage to Mizo, Mizo just sighed.

"I really don't feel like playing with you so I'm going to end this now," stated the Mizo calmly.

Before Kin could even say a word in response, Mizo rushed at Temari, with such speed, and hit her upwards into the air. Mizo then jumped into the air after her, and kicked Temari back down to earth.

Temari slow to get up looked at Mizo," Die. Kamaitachi!"

With her jutsu called, she swung her giant fan and instantly a small tornado was shot out towards Mizo before she was hurled into the air and received multiple cuts from the fierce winds. Mizo screamed in pain as the winds continued to cut across her flesh and some of her clothing. As the winds began to die down she felt herself start to descend towards the arena floor. Mizo quickly turned in the air and fell down towards Temari at high speeds. Temari not being able to react was hit in the face with a giant punch sending her into the floor, and making a giant crater.

Hayate ran over to the now unconscious Temari, he checked her vitals and said," Winner: Mizo Takini." Everyone in the audience just watched as Temari was picked up in a stretcher and taken to the infirmary. Mizo walked back up to where Naruto was in the stands, and smiled under her mask.

Naruto leaned down to her ear," Nice one, but did you really put your last name as Takini, on the waver?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" Mizo asked.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said. The board began to pick fighters again, until it stopped.

"Remind me not to piss her off," mumbled Kiba.

**Akadou Yoroi vs. Hyuuga Neji**

Yoroi frowned under his veil while Neji stayed emotionless. As the two walked down to the arena Naruto said good luck to the Hyuga as he passed him by. Neji not knowing how to take this just nodded his head.

"Hyuuga Neji vs. Akadou Yoroi… begin!"

Neji only sighed before calmly entering his Jyuken stance while Yoroi flashed through a few seals. After he finished his set of seals his hand began to glow blue as the chakra flowed through it. Once done, the man charged the Hyuuga prodigy with his one glowing palm reared back. Neji just waited patently until the man was into striking range before activating his Byakugan and ducking under the man's attack while pressing down on the Tenketsu points in his arms.

Yoroi cursed when he felt the chakra leave his hand before jumping back to avoid a Jyuken palm to the abdomen. Once he gained some distance he quickly pulled out three kunai and tossed them at the young Hyuuga while his back was turned. The boy didn't move as the deadly weapons came closer towards him, but instead pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected all three before tossing it at high speeds towards his opponent.

The man quickly rolled to the side to avoid it only to feel a great amount of pain hit him in the shoulder, courtesy of Neji, who was now moving to attack once more. Before the boy could attack however, the man lunged his glowing hand forward and went to make grab at his forehead only to be denied as Neji shifted his head to left, just barely missing the attack but close enough to feel his chakra being drained.

'So that's what he's trying to do,' thought Neji with a smirk, 'Clever, but you can't expect to catch me with that speed.'

With this thought in mind, he waited for the man to try once more. Neji's smirk widened somewhat as Yoroi didn't disappoint him, as the man lunged towards him again. Just when Yoroi thought he had him, Neji quickly grasped his wrist before pressing down on three Tenketsu in the man's other arm. He watched in satisfaction as chakra stopped flowing into Yoroi's hand, before his opponent could even think of retaliating Neji dealt a palm to the man's abdomen causing him to cough up blood. The last thing Yoroi saw before he went into unconscious was the sight of Neji's cold, white, pupil-less eyes boring holes into his skull.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji!" announced Hayate before calling over the medics.

**TenTen vs. Biku Mino**

TenTen couldn't help but grin at finally getting her shot. In her eagerness she simply leaped over the railing before landing on the arena floor.

The boy looked about a few years older than she did. He looked about five foot two and had seemed to be well fit. He had dark brown hair with matching brown colored eyes. He was currently wearing a black short sleeved shirt with his left arm hidden in a long loose sleeve that was stitched to the shirt. The man also wore black Shinobi pants with matching Ninja sandals. But what really caught Ten Ten's attention was the Wakizashi that was strapped to the man's back.

"TenTen vs. Biku Mino… begin!"

TenTen leapt back as Haku announced the fight's beginning. When she felt she had some good distance she noticed that the Biku had yet to move. She raised an eyebrow at this before pulling out two shuriken and tossed them at her opponent. The Genin remained still until the last moment before unsheathing his Wakizashi quicker than most could see and deflecting them before returning the sword to its sheath.

'Ok, this isn't good,' thought TenTen as she pulled out more shuriken and kunai from her pouch. As she went to toss them she saw him unsheathe his sword again before he rushed her while deflecting the projectiles as he went.

Once he got into striking distance, he went to slash TenTen in half only for her to duck and attempt to sweep his feet out from under him. He jumped over it and thrust his blade towards her in an attempt to stab her. He was happy to note that he succeeded only to be disgruntled when she puffed into smoke to reveal a block of concrete. He glanced over his shoulder to see TenTen a few feet away from him on one knee with two scrolls on each side of her while performing a few seals.

"_Soushouryuu_!" Shouted the girl before a giant plum of smoke obscured Biku's view.

Suddenly, the forms of two dragons swirling around each other appeared out of the smoke before dispersing showing two sets of scrolls being unraveled. Throughout the whole sight, Biku still didn't move. Even when he saw TenTen jump in the middle of the scrolls he stood still. He just patently waited for the attack to commence knowing that whatever was going to happen, he was prepared.

Up in the air, TenTen grasped the projectiles coming forth from the two scrolls before tossing that at her opponent with pin-point accuracy. However, no matter how many weapons she threw at him, he would deflect them, or dodge with relative ease. Soon, all her weapons lay on the arena floor while Biku stood in the middle, while staring up at her with a bored expression on his face. TenTen gritted her teeth in frustration as she went to retrieve her weapons with the wire attached to them when she realized that the wires had been cut.

'He wasn't just deflecting my weapons!' thought TenTen franticly, 'He was cutting the wire off as well.'

Biku smirked as he saw her look of panic before leaping towards the girl who was still relatively high in the air. As he went to unsheathe his sword he saw Ten Ten's eyes widen slightly as she went to pull out some sort of weapon only to find nothing but another scroll.

Biku went to slash Ten Ten's arm off, only to sweat drop when he was hit by the butt end of a scroll.

'Leave it to TenTen to find other uses for a storage scroll,' thought the Lee dryly while others proceeded to sweat drop as well.

'Can't believe that worked,' thought TenTen sheepishly as she landed on the arena floor.

TenTen watched as Biku flipped mid-air before landing on his feet. He glared at her while sheathing his sword. She suppressed a giggle when she saw the red mark left from the butt of the scroll which had hit him directly in the forehead.

"You can't win now," he said calmly while rubbing his forehead. "You used every throwing weapon in your arsenal, if that scroll had anything to say about it."

"Well I'm willing to prove you wrong on that one friend." Shot back the girl

With that she quickly pulled out her last scroll in her pouch and unraveled it while adding chakra to activate the seal that contained her weapon. With a small puff, a Katana with a red sheath with a matching red hilt appeared from the scroll. She quickly grasped it before unsheathing her blade all the while glaring at the boy in front of her.

Biku only raised an eyebrow at her actions before dismissing it as he prepared to attack again. He was pretty surprised when she stuck her sword's blade into the ground before kneeling down and lifting her pants leg up a bit to show a pair of small ankle weights.

"A few pounds won't make a difference," said Biku smugly.

TenTen didn't reply instead, she just casually took off the two ankle weights until she was holding them in the palm of each hand. She then smiled sweetly before tossing them over her shoulders towards the wall. The moment the weights connected with the wall, it shook as the two objects embedded themselves into it while creating small cracks that stretched out about a few centimeters away from each hole.

"A few pounds won't make a difference huh?" asked TenTen while still smiling sweetly before it was replaced with a scowl. "You shouldn't have underestimated me, now you're going to regret it."

The moment those words left her lips she grabbed the hilt of her sword and rushed forward at an alarming rate. Biku, who had not been expecting this, barely managed to unsheathe his sword to block the attack only to have powerful kick connect with his ribs. Before Biku could gather his bearings, he had to duck under another swing from Ten Ten's blade which cut a few strands of his hair.

Getting annoyed he quickly made a diagonal slash only for it to be blocked by the brunette. The two struggled for a bit before Biku put as much strength into pushing the girl off his sword and thrusting his own blade towards her neck. TenTen quickly jumped back to avoid it while sporting a shallow cut on the side of her neck before turning to block a vertical strike that aimed to cut her in half.

After another struggle of power, TenTen finally managed to push the boy's sword off her before making her own vertical strike which managed to cut the Genin across the chest which penetrated the skin. He groaned in pain as he felt the blood start oozing out of the wound before having to dodge another sword swipe from the weapons mistress.

As Biku went to make another horizontal strike, TenTen ducked under the attack and as the blade went over her head, she quickly grabbed his wrist and, with the Genin's own momentum, pulled him over her causing him to be slammed onto his back and his weapon to leave his hand and go skidding across the ground.

TenTen smirked as the boy now lay on the ground before grabbing one of her nearby kunai and placing it at the boy's neck.

"I win," whispered TenTen before looking at Hayate.

"Winner, TenTen!"

Naruto looked down on the weapon's mistress with high respects. She was a very powerful ninja. You didn't see to many female ninja that were very great. Naruto then look and saw the board picking again.

Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura

The match went by rather quickly. Neither of them winning because they ended up doing a double knock out. Naruto looked down upon ninja like them. They had no power what so ever and they still tried to call themselves ninja. Naruto looked to the screen to see who would be next, and hopefully they wouldn't cause such a disappointment.

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Huna Huti**

"Oh, crap," groaned Shikamaru as he eyed the brown haired Genin.

"Don't worry about it, at least it's not Sasuke you're fighting or someone else," said Choji reassuringly while eating a bag of chips.

"Thanks a lot for that, Choji," muttered Shikamaru before adding, "Troublesome."

Naruto laughed at this, and then looked towards the brown haired kid over on the other side. He looked at their Kumo ninja sensei.

Huti took a glance towards the Kumo trio's sensei to see only to see him nod. Wordlessly Hti jumped over the railing before walking into the center of the arena while Shikamaru took his time going down the stairs. Once he was in front of him, the proctor began the match and both fighters jumped back.

As he leapt back, Shikamaru began to perform a few seals before stopping on the Rat seal. Instantly, his shadow extended as it gave chase towards the silver haired youth. The said man jumped away from the shadow as it crawled along the ground. As he continued to maneuver around the tricky shadow Shikamaru pulled out two kunai before tossing them at Huti hoping to lure him into his trap.

However, Huti was no fool. He saw the wire that Shikamaru had added to the two kunai and cut them off as soon as he saw them. Though, how he attached the wire without him noticing was something he didn't know. Just then he noticed that the boy's shadow was lurking towards him once more and forced him to maneuver around the damn thing once more.

Shikamaru only smirked before canceling his jutsu and going into his equipment pouch and pulled out two round objects. Huti raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened in realization. Shikamaru only smirked before tossing both of the balls into the air towards Huti before the two exploded to cause a blinding light to engulf the whole room.

When the room darkened once more, and everyone could see clearly again, they found that Shikamaru had stayed at the same spot only his shadow was now connected with Huti's.

"_Kage Mane no Jutsu_ was a success," said Shikamaru with a smirk.

Huti only raised his eyebrows once more before asking, "Tell me, what does this do to help you beat me?"

Shikamaru only turned his head to the left and Huti did the same. When he looked, he saw a kunai embedded into the ground about twenty seven inches beside his foot with an explosive tag attached to it. Shikamaru then turned his head to the right and it showed another kunai with an explosive tag on it about sixteen inches from his right foot.

"After I threw the flash bombs I tossed those to each side of you. Now all I have left to do is set do a simple seal and those two explosive tags will go off immediately."

Huti could only sigh as he accepted his loss. He was supposed to be a spy and that meant that you had to do things you didn't like to do. Sure he could beat the kid but in order to keep himself out of suspicion he had to play along. So, with another sigh he spoke, "You win."

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru!"

"That is a true ninja right there. You don't have to be fancy with your ninjutsu, or taijutsu. You just have to outsmart your opponent. He will definitely make Chunin." Naruto said out loud for everyone to hear. Everyone looked down on Shikamaru coming back up the stairs. They thought the same exact thing.

**Nii Yugito vs. Abumi Zaku**

Naruto looked upon the girl from lighting country and noticed something about her. He felt the same tug from her as he did with Gaara.

'She must have a demon sealed inside her.' Naruto thought.

As Yugito approached the center of the arena floor she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her opponent. He was wrapped up from head to toe in bandages.

The moment Hayate announced the fight Yugito had dashed towards the boy while the sound Nin raised his only good arm to point his palm in her direction before blasting a small wave of air towards her. The attack collided only to be replaced by a block of concrete and forcing the boy to look around franticly.

'Where did she go?' asked Zaku to himself as he looked around in every direction. He was answered by a quick kick to the head which caused him to go skidding across the arena until he stopped when he crashed into the wall. He quickly looked up to see that Yugito was once again nowhere to be seen.

He hastily returned to his feet, only to feel Yugito's fist hit him directly in the stomach causing him to gasp for breath. When he lurched forward he felt her knee connect with his jaw causing him to go flying into the wall while bashing the back of his head on it in the process.

Yugito watched with disappointment as her opponent slid down the wall in a heap. He wasn't moving but he was breathing so she knew he wasn't dead. With a sigh she turned to face the Examiner only to hear the sound of someone chuckling softly. When she turned she saw the boy was still on the ground with one palm aimed directly at her before she was hit by a strong gust of air pressure which sent her nine feet across the arena.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy you bitch," spoke Zaku before slowly getting to his feet.

He looked over at the woman he had struck before spitting some blood out along with one of his teeth. As the boy turned to walk away he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a bone chilling wave of killing intent. He slowly turned his head to face the woman only to see her dark eyes glaring holes into his eye sockets.

She glared at him as he struggled to breathe properly before flashing through twelve seals. Once Yugito finished her seals, jolts of electricity began to surround the blond girl until her entire body seemed to glow with the electrical charge.

"You know," she said calmly as she continued to glare at Zaku. "If you had stayed down you could have avoided this. But now that you pissed me off, I'm just going to end this in the most brutal way I can."

Once those words were spoken she lifted her arm towards the frightened sound Nin before extending her middle and index fingers. As she did this all the electricity that was once surrounding the woman began to form a tiny orb near the tips of the blonde's two fingertips. Once all the electricity was absorbed into the orb, which was now about the size of a baseball, she aimed at the boy before smirking.

"_Raiton:Rai Nami Taihou_."

Hardly anyone saw what happened, all anyone could see and hear was a bright flash and Zaku's screams of pain as he was launched into the wall with a streak of lightning following close behind him. As he hit the wall Haku quickly rushed over to see that Zaku was twitching out of control while blood seeped from his nose, ears, and mouth along with the hole of burnt flesh was visible on his stomach.

'If this one lives than he will not be able to function at all ever again.'

"Winner, Yugito!"

'So that is some of the power of another person like me.' Naruto thought. He looked at Yugito walk up the stairs towards them, and as she passed, she turned to Naruto and blew him a kiss. Mizo seeing this got very angry, but kept it in.

Naruto looked at Yugito who had just blew him a kiss, and then looked at Mizo. He didn't need to see her face to know she was mad. He then grabbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"Mizo, its fine, just let it go." Naruto said. Mizo just looked at Naruto and smiled under her mask. She looked at Yugito again who was now looking at them. She stuck up her middle finger at Yugito.

"Fuck you." Mizo said.

"Sounds like fun, only if he gets to join." Yugito said pointing towards Naruto. Mizo blushed under her mask, and so did Naruto. After that Mizo just turned towards the big screen, to see who would be fighting next.

Hyuga Hinata vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto and Mizo looked at Sasuke who started to go down towards the ground, to begin his battle. Hinata looked at the board and tensed.

"To bad Lee was hurt in the forest, and couldn't compete. HE would love this." Ten Ten said. Naruto over heard this and wondered who Lee was.

'Oh no I have to face Sasuke.' Hinata thought. Hinata then began to head down to the floor herself. They both met on the floor, and looked at each other. Hayate looked at each of them and asked if they were ready. Both of them shook their heads yes. Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata Hyuga vs. Uchiha Sasuke…begin." Hayate said jumping back out of the way. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and attacked Hinata. He threw a punch at her head for her to sidestep out of the way. She threw a Jyuken strike at his stomach which was dodged, by Sasuke doing the matrix. He shot back up like a rubber band and hit Hinata in the face. Hinata got hit, but acted like nothing happened. She threw another Jyuken strike at Sasuke, but it was also dodged.

Sasuke tried and kick Hinata but the kick was blocked. Hinata grab his leg, and tried to Jyuken strike Sasuke in the leg. Sasuke seeing this turned his body kicking Hinata with his other foot. Hinata let go of Sasuke's leg and jumped back. Hinata wiped the blood from her mouth.

'If I get hit with one of those Jyuken strike's ill be done for. I'll have to keep this long distance.' Sasuke thought.

'I almost had him.' Hinata thought.

'He knows that he will not be able to beat her in just purely taijutsu.' Mizo thought.

Sasuke then began to run through hand seals," Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke said. He then made a circle with his hand. He took a big breathe and exhaled. Suddenly out of his mouth came a huge fireball. The fireball then headed towards Hinata. Hinata sidestepped it and ran towards Sasuke who was stil blowing out.

Hinata threw a Jyuken strike at Sasukes chest, but it was blocked by Sasuke hitting the side of her arm knocking it to the side.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and twisted it so she fell to the ground in pain. He then held it above her back.

"Give her I'll break your arm." Sasuke said. Hinata not going to give up yet, threw another Jyuken strike at Sasuke with her free hand. It hit Sasuke in the right arm knocking it limp. Sasuke in pain let go of Hinata who jumped to her feet. Sasuke kicked her away when she got up, and they now looked at each other eye to eye.

'My arm is completey useless. The only for it to unblock is if it is hit like that again. She probaly knows that, so I am going to have to get her to hit it, but it might hurt. Who cares I have to win this match to kill my brother.' Sasuke thought. Hinata ran at Sasuke again, and did a sweeping kick, trying to knock him off his feet. Sasuke jumped over her leg. Hinata spun back up and threw a Jyuken strike at his other arm.

Sasuke quickly turned so the Jyuken strike hit his limp arm. Suddenly chakra could get to the arm ,and he could move it again. He punched Hinata in the face, and then turned her around before she could react. He grabbed both of her arms, and pushed them upwards.

"Now this time no funny business. Give up or I break both of your arms." Sasuke said. He pushed upwards causing pain in her arms, to show her.

"I give up." Hinata said.

Hayate nodded,"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha."

'That was very smart of Sasuke, he did very well.' Naruto thought. Mizo and Naruto watched Hinata and Sasuke come back up to the balcony. Hinata was greeted by her friends, getting sorries. Sasuke when he came up was quickly congratulated. Suddenly the board made a sound, saying that it was choosing two more genin.

The moment everyone's been waiting for.

Abrume Shino vs. Yagura Naruto

Naruto looked at the screen and smirked, he never thought he would ever face an Abrume. He knew of their bugs, and knew how to deal with them. Shino looked at the board also and no emotion reached his face. He just received good lucks from his teammates and he walked down to the battle ground. Naruto turned to Mizo, and smiled under his mask.

"Good luck baby." Mizo said.

"I don't need luck." Naruto saying cracking his knuckles. He then procedded downstairs to the battleground. Naruto finally made it down to the middle of the field to see Shino was waiting for him. Hayate looked at each of them to make sure they were ready.

"Abrume Shino vs. Yagura Naruto….begin." Hayate said. He jumped back watching the match begin. Naruto and Shino both looked at each other.

"Give up now." Naruto said. Shino's face still emotionless raised his hands. Suddenly bugs began to come out of his sleeves. The bugs flew into the air, and surrounded Naruto.

'That's just nasty.' Mizo thought.

"Don't let that weirdo kid scare you Naruto. I love you." Yugito said. Naruto sweat dropped, and Mizo turned to the blonde haired girl.

"Shut the fuck up before I come over there and rip your pretty little hair out." Mizo said.

"Bring it bitch." Yugito said.

Back to the fight

Suddenly Shino brought his hands downward, and the bugs flew towards Naruto fast. Naruto poured his chakra outward to create a chakra shield. The bug shit the shield and began to eat at the chakra shield. The bugs ate through the chakra shield quickly and attacked Naruto.

Naruto suddenly disappeared,' where did he go?' Shino asked himself. Like Naruto answered his question he appeared behind Shino. He tapped Shino's shoulder," Hey over here." Naruto said.

"So fast I didn't even see him move." Kakashi said Sharingan blazing.

"Give up you can't win." Naruto said. Suddenly Shino's bugs attacked Naruto once again.

"Never." Shino said. Naruto then quickly threw a jab to Shino's spine. Naruto hit it directly. What he didn't expect was for Shino to burst into thousands of chakra bugs. The chakra bugs attached to his arm, and Naruto tried to shake it off.

'Shit he got me on that one. I never expected that.' Naruto thought. The bugs from earlier also came at him. He quickly released chakra from his arm, to push the bugs off of him, and he jumped back. The bugs surrounded him on all sides.

Shino suddenly appeared out of some of the insects outside of the dome of bugs. He looked at the dome, and actually smiled, like he had just won the match.

Inside the Dome of bugs

Even though the bugs weren't touching him, because there were so many of them, they still began to drain Naruto's chakra. Naruto smiling let more of his chakra out, and released a whole bunch of it.

Outside of the dome of bugs

Everyone could feel the chakra coming out of the dome of bugs. Some couldn't believe how much chakra Naruto had, and he was still putting out more.

"Just who is this kid from Waterfall village?' The hokage asked him self.

"Impossible." Shino said.

Suddenly Naruto released so much chakra that it sent the bugs flying backwards. Once they were done flying backwards they began to fall straight down. They had been killed because they ate too much chakra, and couldn't stop eating. Naruto looked at Shino and smiled.

"Do you give up now?" Naruto asked.

"Hayate-san, I give up." Shino said.

Hayate nodded," Winner: Yagura Naruto."

Everyone stood and watched a match won just by releasing a lot of chakra. They were surprised and scared of what Naruto could do. Naruto just smiled and made his way back up to Mizo. When he got up there everyone was still looking at him. Mizo came up and hugged him. While they hugged Mizo looked at Yugito through her mask. Yugito knowing that Mizo was looking at her moved her mouth to say fuck you.

Everyone then turned to see the final match.

"Will the last two fighters come down here please?" Hayate said. Gaara appeared in a sand pile on the ground and waited for Dosu to come down. Hayate looked at both fighters to make sure they were ready.

"Sabaku no Gaara vs. Yachimicki Dosu...begin." Hayate said jumping back.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said.

"You're fucked up." Dosu said. Suddenly sand came out of Gaara's gourd. It traveled along the ground, and then it shot itself towards Dosu. Dosu who saw this, jumped back. He landed on the ground a little ways from the sand, but the sand kept coming after him.

Dosu then took his right arm out to show everyone that it had a metal tube around it. Dosu quickly tapped his foot on the ground.

"Vibrating Sound Drill." Dosu said. Suddenly he put chakra into the metal tube on his arm. It amplified the sound of his tapping the ground, by thousands. He then sent the wave of sound at Gaara.

Sand jumped in front of the sound, but the sound went through hitting Gaara head on. Gaara screamed out in pain as his inner ears were being destroyed. Dosu taken this time to strike quickly ran at Gaara.

The sand he ran through suddenly grabbed his foot knocking him to the ground. The sand began to cover his whole body. He tried to get up, but it was useless, the sand was keeping him down.

Naruto looked at Gaara,' The demon inside of him is healing his ears.' He saw with his Rinnegan that a massive amount of demonic chakra was going to Gaara's ears. When Gaara's ears were healed he looked upon Dosu who was covered from head to toe in sand, fighting to get out.

He held out his hand and smiled," Sand coffin." Gaara said. Suddenly the sand crushed Dosu ending the match quickly. Gaara smiled, knowing he had gotten Dosu's blood. His sand retreated back into the gourd on his back, and then he put the top on it. Hayate made his way to Dosu. He checked his vitals, and noticed he was just destroyed.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate said.

The hokage stood up from his position is his chair and ordered ninjas to bring in a machine. The ninjas set the machine in the middle of the arena, and left.

"Now will the winners come down here to the arena?" The Hokage said. Everyone that had one their matches came down to the arena. Yugito passed Mizo on the way, and stuck her tongue out at her. Yugito then went up to Naruto and kissed him on the neck, and then went up to the front of the line. Naruto held his neck just being kissed.

He turned to Mizo who was now about to go and fight the girl," Mizo just let her go, she's trying to play with you."

"But she kissed you." Mizo said.

"Yeah on the neck, let's just listen to the Hokage ok." Naruto said. Mizo still glaring at Yugito listened to the Hokage.

"Now this machine has many different balls with numbers on them. It is kind of like bingo. You will activate the machine, and it will pick a number for you. Whatever number you get, will tell us who you will fight in the finals. Now will the first person please step up?" The hokage said.

Yugito stepped up to the machine and activated it. It took a few seconds but a ball came out of a slot, and she went and picked it up. She showed it to everyone. It was a six. Everyone did this, and then looked to the hokage, for who was going to fight each other.

"We have put everything in, and if you look to the screen, you will see who you will be fighting, in the final exam." The hokage said.

Suddenly the screen popped up with the results, for the matches.

Yugara Naruto vs. Sabuka no Gaara

Takini Mizo vs. Nii Yugito

Ten Ten vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Achimicki Chouji vs. Hyuga Negi

Shikamaru quickly noticed he wasn't on the screen," Hayate-san, why am I not on the screen?" He asked.

"Since we have an odd number, you will face whoever wins the fight between Yagura Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

Yugito and Mizo glared at each other," You're going down bitch." Yugito said. Mizo just flicked her off, and hanged on Naruto's arm to show her he was hers. Naruto sweat dropped at this and turned towards Gaara.

'He's the one Orochimaru said would help him win this invasion, in the file. I must kill him in the finals; I will deal with it if his demon comes out.' Naruto thought.

"Now since you know who you will be facing in the finals I bid you good luck. The finals will be held a month from now in the stadium in Konoha. Practice and learn new things, so you can be well prepared for the tournament. Now Hayate will escort all of you back to the main village." The hokage said. Hayate nodded his head. He began to walk towards some doors.

"Will everyone follow me please? Every genin who was still in the room began to follow Hayate. Hayate led them through long passages way, and such. It took them about an hour before Hayate stopped in front of to double doors. He opened them to reveal that they were in the academy. Everyone who won went out into the streets, to go find their family to tell them how good they did. The ones who didn't win still went to go tell their parents.

Mizo and Naruto walked hand in hand, down the main path in Konoha. Suddenly six figures appeared in front of them. Naruto was once reunited with his paths.

"Did they find anything?" Mizo asked.

"No, wherever Orochimaru is hiding he is doing pretty well at it." Naruto said. Mizo nodded and they went to the hotel that the paths had been staying at. They went up to the paths room, and sat on the couch just loving each others company. They began to make out, but before that could happen a summoned bird appeared in front of them.

Naruto and Mizo turned towards the bird, and had pouting faces on because they hadn't gotten to the good part yet.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The bird asked. Naruto and Mizo perked up hearing Naruto's real name.

"I have come to bring you this." The bird said taking a scroll of its back and laying it down on the table. Naruto picked it up and began to read the contents of the scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I just want to inform you that I have made my dream. I have become the Mizukage. If you would please come to Kirigakure, to be here for my ceremony to be inducted in I would greatly love it. _

_Your Friend,_

_Mei Terumi_

Naruto reread the scroll and smiled. His friend that he had met on his travels had finally gotten her dream. Mizo read the scroll and looked at Naruto.

"Who is Mei?" She asked hoping it wasn't some girl before her.

"I met her during my travels before you. We were like best friends. I had to leave and she said she would make the title of Mizukage some day and I promised I would go see her inducted in." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at more of the scroll, and saw when the induction was and smiled.

"I should be able to go to her induction, and then come straight back here. I am going to leave my animal path with you just in case ok." Naruto said.

"I can't come with you?" Mizo asked.

"It wouldn't be wise one of us needs to stay here, to keep an eye on things. I'll definitely be back before the finals of the Chunin exam" Naruto said.

"You mean to tell me it takes a whole month for her to get inducted?" Mizo asked. Naruto got up and began to gather his things to make the trip. Mizo got up and grabbed him.

"Do you have to leave now?" She asked.

"Yes If I want to make it there in two days. I'll miss you." Naruto said kissing Mizo passionately.

"I'll miss you to baby. I guess I'll see you when you get back." Mizo said. Naruto smiled at her then he disappeared.

'Men and their flashy exits. I guess I'm stuck with you.' Mizo thought looking at the Animal path that just appeared in the room.

"Hey you can make out with my path." The path said.

"Hell no only you." Mizo said. The path then laughed.

Naruto was now on his way with the pains out of the village, heading towards the village of Kirigakure. He had been there many times to visit Mei, but never for something as big as this. He remembered all the things they did together while he was there and all the fun they had.

'Do I have feelings for Mei?' Naruto thought.

Elsewhere one day later

A man with orange hair and Rinnegan eyes stood in front of three men. He looked at them with power.

"Sasori, Deidara, Hidan go and bring me back the Kyubi container. I am sending you three because he is very powerful, about as powerful as me. He is heading towards Kirigakure, from what my Intel tells me." The man said.

"Yes Leader-sama." All three of them say.

"Good, now go."


	5. Chunin Arc: Blood Shed! The Akatsuki!

Everyone thank you for reading my story once again.

Naruto chapter start:

Naruto had been traveling for a day and now found himself in the Land of Water. He knew he had one more day left until he reached Kirigakure, so he settled down to rest for the night. Like always his paths set up everything as he waited for them to get done. Once they were done he went to sleep, but not before he made many kage bushins, so he would be alerted if an enemy came into their camp.

Naruto had a peaceful sleep and made his way towards Kirigakure in the morning at sun rise. He and his paths traveled many miles before they finally decided to rest before they made their final trek to Kirigakure. They stopped in a small town so Naruto could get something to eat. They looked around until they found a diner. Naruto walked into the diner and found a place to sit. He ordered his food and began to eat. He finished his meal and then gave the waiter the money to pay for the food. He and his paths then walked out of the diner. Naruto and his paths then began to walk down the street towards the gate of the small town. He and his paths had on their straw hats so no one could see their mask; they walked and almost before Naruto stopped.

He looked up passed his straw hat to see three figures in front of him, they were all wearing the same cloak with red clouds on them.

'Akatsuki, what are they doing here?' Naruto thought. Mizo had told Naruto a lot about Akatsuki and its members. She knew they would probably meet them sooner or later, so she gave detailed information about all the members.

Naruto looked at the first one, who had long blonde hair. Naruto quickly identified him as Deidara. Mizo had told him about all how Deidara used exploding clay, to fight people. He knew all of Deidara's tricks, because Mizo made sure to study up on all of the members.

Naruto then looked at the second one. This one was hunched over and looked like he was made out of wood. The most notable feature was a wooden tail with a huge blade on it waving around behind him. Naruto also identified him quickly. Sasori the greatest puppet master ever to walk the earth, and knew about his mastery over his puppets. He knew about the Third Kazekage puppet that he had.

Naruto looked at the last one there. This one had white hair which was slicked back with some gel. This mans hands were around a huge scythe. Naruto also knew of this one, Hidan a Jashin follower. Being an immortal, he could not die. He used blood of the opponent to kill them. Naruto knew of his different techniques and was amazed about how someone could be immortal.

"What is Akatsuki doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We have come to get the Kyubi container. We have come to get you. Please come with us, I am not in the mood to fight." Sasori said. Naruto smirked under his mask. He reached and grabbed his mask, and his paths did the same thing. They took off their mask and threw them on the ground. Naruto and his paths then took off their straw hats, and looked at the Akatsuki members, so they could see their Rinnegan eyes. Naruto's Asura path suddenly ripped off his cloak so he was left in just his pants.

"I guess that means you want to fight." Sasori said. Naruto looked around to see the villagers were now gone, it seemed like when they saw them about to battle they left the village. Naruto and his paths cracked their knuckles, and then their necks.

'I'll need to go all out from the beginning if I want to defeat them.' Naruto thought.

"Can we just kill him already, so we can go?" Deidara asked.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara, and pay attention. We have to work together. He is stronger than each of us, but if we work together than we have a shot." Hidan said.

"I didn't know you were one for working together Hidan." Sasori said. Hidan just smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Jashin-sama, is going to like your blood." Hidan said. Naruto thought this was really creepy but brushed it off, and waited for them to make the first move. Sasori in his puppet encasing brought out a scroll. The scroll opened to reveal what Naruto knew was the Third Kazekage.

'So she was telling the truth. He did make a human puppet.' Naruto thought.

"No matter how many times you bring him out, I am still freaked out." Deidara said. Sasori just stood their looking at Naruto. The Kazekage puppet opened its mouth and iron sand came out. The iron sand floated into the air around everyone.

Hidan not usually being on a team with Sasori and Deidara, looked at the iron sand in amazement.

"Attack him when you see an opening." Sasori said. Suddenly the iron sand formed into a huge block. The block then flew at Naruto. Naruto held out his hand," Shinra Tensei." Suddenly the iron sand was forced backwards. The block of iron sand headed towards Hidan. Hidan quickly dodged it. The block of iron sand quickly divided back into the sand once more. Hidan charged Naruto quickly, and swung his scythe. The Asura path came out of nowhere, and grabbed the scythe. The path swung the scythe around him. Hidan still gripping the scythe was thrown around with the scythe. The path let go of the scythe sending it and Hidan flying into a building making it collapse on him.

Naruto turned just in time to see another block of iron sand coming at him. Naruto's Naraka path appeared in front of him, Samehada drawn. He swung Samehada towards the iron sand cube. Sameheda drained the iron sand of its chakra, making the sand suddenly drop to the ground.

"It seems you met our friend Kisame eh. Well it also seems you have visited Konoha, and got their old Hokages. Who is the last one though?" Sasori said looking at Naruto's Deva path.

"Skip the small talk." Deidara said. He stuck his hand in his pouch full of clay. The mouth on his hand opening up to take in some of the clay. Deidara took his hand out of the pouch and began to mold the clay. The clay suddenly came out of the mouth on his hand in the shape of a bird. Deidara threw the bird clay near him, and it turned into a huge clay bird. Deidara jumped on the clay bird, and rode it into the sky.

'Looks like Deidara is going to try to get me from the air, while Hidan and Sasori are going to try and get me from the ground. Smart, I would have done the same thing.' Naruto thought. Naruto then looked to see Hidan coming out of the building that had fallen on him.

"You bitch that hurt." Hidan said. Naruto was looking at Hidan not paying any attention to Deidara up in the sky anymore. Deidara just got done molding a clay bomb in his hand which he through down at Naruto. Sasori trying to trap Naruto had the iron sand come back up and attack Naruto once more. Naruto's Preta path looked to the sky to see Deidara's clay bomb coming towards them, and Naruto's human path saw the iron sand cube coming their way.

Naruto and his Deva path got back to back. Since the attacks were coming from opposites ways off each, they could easily see both attacks. The bomb and the iron sand cube was about to hit both of them until both of them ducked. The clay bomb passed under the iron sand cube, and headed for Sasori. While the iron sand cube headed nowhere.

Suddenly Naruto and his Deva path both came up from their dodges and said," Shinra Tensei." The clay bomb was thrown at Sasori at high speeds by an invisble force, and hit him blowing up, making a big explosion. The iron sand cube no longer under the control of Sasori was sent flying towards Deidara up in the sky, at fast speeds. Deidara since in the air could easily dodge it.

Everyone looked to see what had happened to Sasor, since the clay bomb made quite an impact. The smoke from around Sasori to show a young man with red hair, standing in the place of where the wooden armor used to be. With the Kazekage puppet still at his side Sasori looked up at Naruto and his paths.

"This is going to be interesting." Sasori said.

'Looks like I broke his armor puppet.' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at Hidan and Deidara. Suddenly his paths split up. His Preta path and Deva path went to go and attack Deidara. His Human and Asura path went to deal with Hidan, and Naruto and his Naraka path went to go and deal with Sasori.

**With Naruto and his Naraka Path**

Naruto and his path both ran at Sasori. Sasori flicked his wrist sending his Kazekage puppet at them. A knife popped out of the Kazekage's puppet hand. The Kazekage tried to stab Naruto with its poisoned blade. Naruto backstepped and grabbed the puppets hand. Suddenly the Naraka path got out its huge sword and swung it at the puppet. Hitting the puppet totally destroyed it sending pieces everywhere.

Sasori looked at Naruto and his path with an emotionless face. He grabbed a scroll and threw it in the air. Suddenly hundred chakra strings come out of Sasori's chest. While in the air the scroll opened. There was a huge poof of smoke. Which surrounded Sasori.

"Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets." Sasori said. When the smoke disappeared there around Sasori, was a hundred puppets.

"You will now see my true power." Sasori said.

'I can't be cut by any of his weapons. If I am I'll die, because I don't have the antidote." Naruto thought. Suddenly Sasori sent the puppets towards Naruto and his path.

**With The Preta path and Deva path**

The paths looked up at Deidara on his massive clay bird. Deiadara looked down on the paths and laughed. There was no way they were going to beat him on the ground right. He formed some clay in his hand and began to throw many clay bombs down on them. The paths ducked and weaved to dodge the clay bombs. The Deva path saw one clay bomb coming and sent it back with a Shinra Tensei. The bomb blew up right near Deidara not being bale to dodge it knocking him off balance on his bird. The Preta path suddenly picked up the Deva path and threw him towards the huge clay bird, Deidara not seeing this because he was worried about his balance.

The Deva path caught on to the bottom of the bird and began to dig his hands into the clay to climb to the top. When Deiadara got his barrens he looked back down on the Preta path. He notcied that there was only one path there and not two. He quickly looked around to see where the other one was.

'Crap where is the other one at?' Deidara thought.

The Deva path now making it to the top looked at Deidara. Deiadara sensing his chakra turned to the path.

**With the Asura path and Human Path**

The Asura and Human path were now in a heated battle with Hidan. Hidan threw a punch towards the Human path while he swung his scythe at the Asura path. They both ducked and stabbed Hidan in the gut with kunai. Hidan fell down to the ground, holding his gut. The paths began to leave him, thinking he was going to die, until they heard laughing.

Hidan got up from being stabbed and took the two kunai out of his gut. The paths looked at him in confusion until they remembered he was immortal. Hidan threw the kunai that he took out of his gut at them. Still being off guard the Human path was hit in the shoulder while the Asura path let it hit him. When they kunai hit the Asura path it just bounced off, making a sound, like it his metal.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said. The Human path took out the kunai in his shoulder, and dropped it on the ground.

'How am I supposed to kill him?' The path thought. He looked at Hidan who got ready to attack again with his scythe. Hidan suddenly moved faster than the paths could see. He appeared beside the Human path and made a swipe with his scythe. The Human path ducked and dodged the attack. The Asura path took this time to throw a punch at Hidan.

**With Naruto and his Naraka path**

Naruto quickly dodged the puppets that came his way, destroying the ones that had passed him, by using his Shinra Tensei. He was breathing hard and loosing energy fast. His Naraka path swung its giant sword hitting two of the puppets at once, ripping them apart. Naruto looked around and saw he was surrounded by puppets.

"Die." Sasori said. The puppets then all came at Naruto at once.

'I have to try and focus the Shinra Tensei all around me.' Naruto thought. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The puppets were coming fast and he had to do something quickly before he was killed. He suddenly shot both of his arms outwards.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said. Suddenly the invisible force that came with the Shinra Tensei hit every single puppet that was around him. It made them fly backwards, and made parts come loose. The puppets were destroyed when they hit the ground because of the impact.

The Naraka path was doing fine on his own, smashing the puppets with his huge sword. He then saw ten puppets coming at him from afar, moving at incredible speeds.

He ran through hand seals quickly," Earth Release: Earth Pillar Death." The path said. Suddenly earth spikes shot out of the ground below the puppets, and impaled them all, so they could move. Naruto and his path grouped back up together to look at Sasori and his puppets. They had taken care of atleast twenty five of them, but there were a whole lot more where that came from.

**With the Deva path and Preta path**

Seeing that he was not needed the Preta path went to go help out Naruto and the Naraka path.

"You think you can defeat me on my own creation? Think again." Deidara said. The clay bird then flipped upside down and was still flying. The Deva path quickly stuck to the bird using chakra in its feet. Deidara angered that the path wasn't thrown off began to throw his clay bombs at the path. The path ran at Deidara ducking the little explosions. He made it to Deidara and ducked under punch to the face. The path followed it up with a shot to the gut which was dodged by Deidara.

Deidara flipped the bird back over to right side up, and hit the path with his knee, send the path back. The path did a back flip and mid-air and was heading down to Earth, since he was about to fall off the bird.

**With the Asura path and the Human path**

Hidan ducked under the thrown punch at his head, and hit the Human path with the staff end of his scythe send the path into a house. Forgeting about the one who threw the punch he just dodged, Hidan was hit by another punch to the face sending him flying in the air. The Asura path put his hand down and a blade came out of the palm in his hand. He then aimed it at Hidan who was in the air, and fired his hand at him. The bladed hand flew through the air at high speeds, and ws quickly gaining on Hidan.

Hidan seeing the bladed hand come towards him, turned in the air and dodged it. Hidan landed on the ground on his feet, and looked at the Asura path. The human path just got up from the hit into the house, and went over to the other one.

Hidan gripped his scythe harder,' How am I supposed to beat these two?' Hidan thought. He looked at both of the paths and smiled. The Asura path held out his arm, with out the hand, and waited. The hand with the blade sticking out of it suddenly appeared out of nowhere flying through the air. It flew until it reached the Asura path where it was reattached to his arm again.

Hidan made the first move and disappeared again. The paths looked around to see where he had gone to, but could not see him. Hidan appeared behind the Asura path and brought his scythe down on to the path's shoulder. It hit hard shattering the path's shoulder, and the scythe stayed in there. The human path tried to punch Hidan, but Hidan ducked out of the way ripping his scythe out of the path's shoulder, making the wound worse. Black liquid oozed out of the ound, and you could see sparks going everywhere. He had messed up the mechanics in the path's shoulder.

The human path appeared behind Hidan and kicked him into a post, which was on the sidewalk, of the street they were on. The Asura path turned around.

**With Naruto and the Naraka path**

Naruto and his path looked upon the things in front of him. There were many puppet, and it would take a lot of strength to destroy them all, and control his paths.

'Crap my Asura path can no longer use his right arm.' Naruto thought. Suddenly out of nowhere the Preta path appeared. Sasori looked at the newcommer, and frowned.

'Great another one. I was having a big problem, now with another one, I'll be defeated for sure.' Sasori thought. He flicked his wrist and all seventy-five puppets were thrown at Naruto and his two paths. Naruto and his two paths instead of waiting, ran towards the incoming puppets. The Naraka path swung his sword easily destroying a couple that were near him. Naruto jumped in the air, and landed on the back of one of the puppets heads. He fell down towards the ground fast, landing on the puppets head crushing it.

The Preta path took out its three pronged kunai and cut the heads off of many of the puppets.

**With the Deva path**

The Deva path now flying through the air looked down and saw the ground which was coming towards him fast. He stuck his hand out and quickly grabbed the bird, stopping his fall. He slowly climbed up back on to the bird and looked at Deidara.

'Crap he didn't fall off.' Deidara thought. Deidara stuck his hand in his pouch to get more clay. He brought his hadn out and began to make more. The path seeing this ran at Deidara hoping he would get to the blonde man before he could start throwing bombs at him again. Deidara seeing the path coming quickly formed five clay bombs in his hand and began to throw them at the path. The path seeing this stuck out his hand and said," Shinra Tensei."

Suddenly the bombs changed direction and headed for Deidara," Oh shit." Deidara said. Suddenly the bombs went off, and made a huge explosion.

**With the Human and Asura path**

The paths stood together looking at Hidan slowly get up. Hidan was now on his hands and kness, and was about to get up before the Asura path appeared beside him, and kicked him in the sky. The Asura path appeared above Hidan in the air, and punched him towards where Naruto's battle was going on. Hidan landed near Sasori who was having a hard time dealing with Naruto and his two paths.

The Human path and Asura path appeared behind Naruto and began to fight puppets themselves.

**With Naruto and his four paths**

"Hidan get up and help me, with these fools." Sasori said. Hidan slowly got up as Naruto and his paths were battling the puppets. Sasori's puppets were qucikly dying out as Naruto and his paths were destroying them. Hidan seeing this took out his three bladed scythe and began to get back into the battle.

**With the Deva path**

The Deva path was blown off the clay bird by the explosion and was heading towards the ground. He turned his head to see Deidara falling towards the ground also. Deidara was alive and moving.

'Crap if I'm going down than he is going with me' Deidara said making clay bombs in his hand as he descends. He then begins to throw the bombs at the path who cannot dodge them. The path his hit by all of them, and his body is torn. The path puts out his hand and says," Banshō Ten'in. Suddenly Deidara came flying towards the falling path. Deidara tried to not go towards him, but ended up tunring his back towards the path. The Path grabbed Deidara from behind and held him. Deidara tried to get out of the path's grip but could not. Suddenly the ground got closer.

Deidara looked down and saw the ground a few feet away. The path suddenly disappeared. The path reappeared below Deidara. Deidara not being able to stop his descent hit the ground splattering his blood everywhere. His body parts litered the ground, and blood splurted all over the Deva paths cloak. The Deva path was drenched in Deidara's blood. He looked at the dead blonde, and then headed towards the bigger battle.

**With Naruto and his other paths**

Naruto and his four paths were doing very well in destroying the paths until Hidan got into the battle. Hidan was now occupying two of his four paths, putting up a good fight. Naruto and his Human path were now fighting the puppets while the Asura, and Naraka path were fighting Hidan. Naruto ducked and dodged through the puppets killing them one by one.

'Not many left, it shouldn't take much longer now.' Naruto thought. His human path was also killing the puppets one by one. Suddenly a puppet appeared in fron tof Naruto throwing him off guard. Naruto quickly stuck his hand out to do another Shinra Tensei, but was caught off guard when the puppet went to stab Naruto with a hidden blade in his hand, like the Asura paths. The puppet lunged forward with the hand with the blade. Blood gushed everywhere, from where the poisoned blade had hit.

"hmph." Naruto said. Blood was all over the puppet who had the bladed hand.

Naruto looked and saw the bloody blade. He had just got the wind knocked the wind out of him self sending him flying away. He now looked at the puppet that had tried to stab him, stab his Deva path. At the last moment Naruto had his Deva path push him away, and then take the blow. Except the Deva path did not take the blow. The Deva path moved the right way sending Deidara's blood all over his body on to the puppet, and the puppet's blade.

The Deva path looked at the puppets, and quickly pushed his palm into the puppet," Shinra Tensei." The puppet was sent flying backwards into more puppets destroying them. Naruto got hit his breathing back down, and looked at Sasori's puppets. He then saw Hidan taking on his two paths.

**With the Asura and Naraka path**

Hidan looked at the two paths in front of him and smiled. He knew that he couldn't die, and would soon get a lucky shot, at one of them killing them. Hidan gripped his scythe and went charging at the two paths. When he got close enough the Asura path threw a punch at Hidan, for Hidan to disappear. Hidan reappeared behind the Naraka path kneeing him in the spine. The Naraka path fell down not being able to move, because Hidan had broken his spine with that hit. The Naraka path hit the ground hard, and before the Asura path could do anything Hidan brought his scythe down on the path's head, sending blood everywhere.

The Asura path tried to save the other path, but hit Hidan into a building after he had done the damage. Asura appeared near the building Hidan had hit, and destroyed. He looked in the rubble, to see if he could see the Jashin follower.

**With Naruto his three paths**

Naruto ran at the different puppets and destroyed them one by one. His paths were almost done in destroying all of the puppets, and were making their way towards Sasori. Naruto leaving the rest of the puppets to his paths went after Sasori. Sasori seeing this tried to send some puppets at Naruto, but they were destroyed by Naruto's path before they got to him.

Naruto took out a sharp pointed chakra pole, and disappeared. Sasori not seeing where he was at was getting scared. Naruto appeared behind Sasori. Sasori sensing him suddenly unlocked a secret blade in his back, which shot at Naruto. Naruto not being able to hit Sasori before Sasori unlocked the hidden blade said," Shinra Tensei." Sasori was then sent flying forward. Naruto waited for Sasori to be a ways off in the air.

He then said," Banshō Ten'in." Sasori then began to come back towards Naruto. Naruto threw his chakra pole at Sasori. Sasori came back fast, and the chakra pole met him in the middle. The chakra pole went straight through his fake heart, that he created, and through the otherside and kept flying in the air. Until it hit a pole in the street. Sasori kepy coming back towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed his neck from behind and held him out in front of him. Naruto then squeezed Sasori's neck, and his head popped off, and flew into the air. Naruto threw Sasori's body to the side, and looked at Sasori's puppets who were now on the ground also.

'Two down, one more to go.' Naruto thought. All the paths that were facing the puppets then went over to help the two paths with Hidan. They got over there to see the Asura path looking at a house, which was no in ruins waiting. Hidan then slowly came out of the rubble rubbing his head. He looked at all the paths, and he turned to where Sasori was,"Fuck."

Hidan turned back towards the paths and Naruto," You may have killed them, but you can't kill me." He said. He gripped his scythe and ran at Naruto. Naruto got ready, and Hidan disappeared. He appeared behind Naruto and slashed his scythe down to kill Naruto. Suddenly he was grabbed by two of Naruto's paths and forced to his knees. Naruto turned around and smiled at him.

"You say you cannot die, but you will. Trust me." Naruto said. The Human path walked over to Hidan being held down by the two paths and put his hand on Hidan's head. He began to read his mind. He found out where the Akatsuki base is, and what the Akatsuki are after.

"You see I can rip out people's souls." The Human path said. He then brought his hand off of Hidan's head and with it Hidan's soul. There in Hidan's hand was a purple ghostly figure, which the Human path quickly destroyed. Having his soul taken away Hidan fell to the ground dead.

Naruto sent a path to pick up the Naraka path and bring them over to him. Naruto being exhausted from the battle, from losing so much chakra fell down. Controlling the bodies and then fighting himself took a toll on his body. He fell down to his knees, breathing hard.

"Im sorry Mei-chan, but I cant see you become Mizukage." Naruto said. He then had the Animal path summon him, and his paths back to Konoha. When Naruto arrived back in the hotel room, he fell down knocked out. The paths fell down also knocked out because they werent being controlled anymore.

Mizo walked through the door, with food in her hand," You know talking to you through your path is kind of creepy." Mizo said. She then noticed Naruto's body on the floor and gasped. She quickly ran over to him, and checked his vitals. He was alive, he just was low on chakra.

"What did you do, you've only been gone for two days?" Mizo said picking him up and laying him on the bed. She knew all he needed was rest before he could get back to his normal self. She looked at the paths on the ground, and just let them stay there.

**Four Days Later**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the hotel room ceiling. He foud himself on a bed. He looked around to see if Mizo was anywhere. He did not see her anywhere, and he began to get up. He turned his body to, so that his feet were hanging off the bed, and he was just sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his head, which was still in a tizzy, from chakra exhaustion. He looked around again to see a bathroom. He went to the bathroom, to get a shower. When he got out of the shower, he realized he did not have any more clothes. He walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist to see a clean cloak, shirt, boxers, and pants on the bed. Naruto smiled and got dressed, with his new clothes.

Naruto walked out of the room to see Mizo making some breakfast. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hips. Mizo being surprised jumped a little bit. She turned around to see Naruto and smiled.

"Looks whose up. What happened to you?" She asked. He kissed her passiontly and then walked towards the table.

"I'll tell you while we eat." Naruto said. Mizo nodded and finished making breakfast. She put his breakfast on a plate and laid it down on the table. She herself just sat down without breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I already eat breakfast. Now tell me what happened." Mizo said. Naruto then procedded to tell her everything that had happened. Mizo frowned hearing that Akatsuki was finally coming after the biju after two years. That would mean that Naruto was in danger. Knowing that he could take care of himself against almost any ninja, she was still afraid for him.

"What's wrong Mizo?" Naruto asked.

"Its just that, now they are coming after you. Im scared." Mizo said. Naruto smiled and cupped her cheeks.

"I am stronger than almost any ninja in the world. Don't worry." Naruto said kissing Mizo again.

"Now how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"You have been out for four days." Mei said.

"Well I am not going to try to go to Kirigakure, they would probaly just attack me again." Naruto said. Mizo smiled hearing that he would not be going to Kirigakure.

**Elsewhere**

"I am very disappointed in you three, but now it is no problem. He defeated you three together meaning, he Is stronger than I thought. Now I have added you to my collection." The orange haired man said with the Rinnegan eyes. He looked upon three Akatsuki members. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan all had the Rinnegan eyes.

**Back With Naruto**

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm very sure." Mizo said.

**Lemon Warning**

Naruto closed his eyes, and looked upon Mizo, with lustful eyes. Mizo kissed him softly on the lips, while she took off her shirt. Naruto smiled and licked down her neck to her collarbone. He then licked her cleavage, and the top of her bra. This got a moan from Mizo, as she went in for another kiss. As Naruto kissed Mizo, he roamed to the back of her bra, and undid the strap. He pulled off the bra, and threw it to the ground. Mizo blushed at her own nakedness.

Naruto looked upon Mizo's breast, and smiled," Mizo-chan, their so beautiful." Naruto said. Mizo blushed more at this. Suddenly Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth, and begin to suck it. Not wanting to leave the other breast lonely, he began to grope it. Mizo let out a surprise moan, and titled her head backwards as she let Naruto work his magic. Once he was done with her one breast he quickly moved to the other.

Once he was done with her breast, he took off his shirt and threw it next to Mizo's bra. Mizo looked Naruto up and down and smiled. She took of her pants, to show her lavender panties. Naruto gazed upon the wet panties, which were covering Mizo's womanhood. Mizo noticing this blushed even more, and went to Naruto, to get another kiss. Mizo after giving Naruto a kiss, went down to Naruto's pants, and began to undo them.

She pulled off his pants, to show his boxers. She looked up at Naruto who was wondering what she was up to. Mizo gave him a wink, and pulled down his boxers showing his throbbing member. Naruto moaned, from feeling the release from his tight boxer. Mizo looked at Naruto's member with a huge grin on her face.

"Mizo-chan, what are you-." Naruto was cut off. Mizo suddenly took Naruto's member into her mouth, and began to suck it. Naruto not knowing this was about to happen let out a moan. Mizo liking the feeling of Naruto in her mouth, started to run his balls, as she sucked the tip of his cock.

"Oh fuck, Mizo-chan." Naruto said. Mizo liking that Naruto was feeling pleasure, took half of him into her mouth. This made Naruto takes his hands and put it on top of her head, pushing her head down on his member. Mizo took his cock in, as he pushed it into her mouth. Naruto then pushed her head down all the way on his cock, so it was all in her mouth. Mizo trying to stop from gagging, lifted her head off of his cock.

She looked up at Naruto," Let me do this ok. You just sit back and relax."

Naruto nodded his head, and Mizo got back to work. She licked the base of his cock, and went straight to his balls. She began to suck each one of them into her mouth, and take long sucks. After she was done with that, she then moved on to licking the tip of Naruto's penis. Naruto just sat there and watched his girlfriend give him a nice blowjob.

"Cum for me Naruto-kun." Mizo said. She then began to take his cock into her mouth hard, sucking on it as fast as she can. Naruto tilted his head back in pleasure. She then began to massage his balls with her hand, as she sucked harder on his dick. Seeing he was close to cumming, she suddenly took it all in to her mouth, and he cummed inside her throat. Mizo took it all down her throat with ease, but made some come up to her mouth, so she could taste it.

Mizo released Naruto's cock, and opened her mouth, and showed him his cum inside her mouth. She then closed her mouth and swallowed it. Seeing this made Naruto's friend come straight back up, and Mizo saw this. She was about to go and give him another blow, but before she could Naruto flipped her over, so he was on top now.

"We can't have you doing all the work now can we." Naruto said. Naruto licked his way down her body until he got to her panties. He slowly took them off with his mouth, and kissed up her legs, when he went back up. When he got to her pussy, he looked over it. Before Mizo could say anything, he dived straight into licking her folds. Mizo began to moan feeling the pleasure he was giving her. He took short fast licks all over her folds, and then made his way inside her. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy, and began to lick her walls. Mizo screamed from the pleasure she was getting. Naruto hearing this began to go faster.

He stuck his finger in her ass, and began to lick her as he moved his finger in and out of her ass. Mizo liking this moaned his name. Naruto seeing she was close to cumming, he saw the nub on the head of her pussy. He quickly went up to it and bit it softly. This caused Mizo to erupt in pleasure, sending her jucies alll over his face. Naruto licked up all her jucies, and stuck his finger into her wet pussy. He then went up to Mizo, and put the finger with the jucies on it up to her mouth.

"Have a taste of yourself. You taste good." Naruto said. Mizo shyly licked and sucked on Naruto's wet finger. She liked her taste, and sucked all of it off. Naruto aligned his penis at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked her. Mizo nodded her head, waiting for him to slam his cock into her. Naruto having a tricky side slowly put his penis into her pussy. He put it in an inch, and wiggled it around, and then took it out. He put it in two inches again, and then took it out. He then rubbed the tip of his penis on her clit. He did the same thing over and over again. Mizo was getting teased and she didnt like it.

"Naruto just fuck me already." Mizo said.

"What did you say? I didnt hear you." Naruto asked. Mizo smiled at this.

"Fuck your bitch. Fuck my pussy please. I need it." Mizo said. Naruto hearing what he wanted to hear, shoved his dick into her pussy, making her scream. He then began to move in and out of her as fast as he could. Mizo wrapping her hands around his neck, held on as he relentlessly pounded her wet pussy. She screamed his name, as he entered in and out of her. Naruto kissed Mizo, and licked all around her neck, as he went harder into her.

"Naruto, i am coming." Mizo said.

"Me too." Naruto said. Naruto still pounded at her pussy not stopping. He then put his hand on her hips, and brought them forward as he went forward, making the impact even more pleasureable.

"NARUTO I'M COMING." Mizo screamed as she cummed all over his dick. Naruto grunted as her folds tightend, and he released himself into her pussy. Jucies coming out of Mizo's pussy, Naruto laid on top of Mizo breathing hard.

"Your dick feels great inside of me." Mizo said breathing hard also.

"We need to get some sleep." Naruto said. Mizo nodded and they both went to sleep in sweet bliss.

**Lemon Stop**

The next morning Naruto woke up to see Mizo on top of him. He looked at her naked body and smiled. He slowly got up trying not to wake her up. He got from under her and went to go to the shower. He looked back at Mizo who was still sleeping on the bed, and smiled again. He got into the shower and began to think of Akatsuki. He thought about their plans, and the Rinnegan user who he had not seen since he was in Amegakure. How he had the Rinnegan, Naruto had no idea. He might have something to do with Akatsuki, but Naruto did not know.

He got cleaned and got dressed; he walked out of the bathroom door to see that Mizo was in the other shower. He began to make breakfast, waiting for Mizo to get out of the shower. Mizo walked out of their room, and smelled the food. Naruto had the breakfast down on the table by now smiling at Mizo coming in.

"Good morning Mizo-chan." Naruto said. Mizo smiled kissing Naruto and then she sat down and began to eat his food. Naruto also began to start eating.

"This is good food Naruto-kun." Mizo said.

"Thanks, how long did they say until the final rounds of the exams?" Naruto asked.

"They said a month, so we have twenty-three days left." Mizo said.

"Ok that gives us time to look around for Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Well we can do all that after we finish eating." Mizo said.

"Yeah, oh and do you remember a member of Akatsuki with eyes like mine?" Naruto asked. Mizo looked at him confused.

"No not that I remember. When I left there was no one like that. There was though a leader figure that showed up. I never saw him though." Mizo said.

'That might be the orange haired man, with the Rinnegan.' Naruto thought. He would look into that later, but for right now he was worrying about Konoha, is home village.

Hope you liked the new chapter. Also hope you liked the lemon.


	6. Chunin Arc: Final Rounds! Invasion!

Thanks everyone for reading my story, hope you guys like this new chapter. Please review with your comments, on how I have done so far, and what I may need to change.

Chapter 11:

Naruto now perched on top of a building in Konoha, looked to his right. He saw nothing except villagers, and shops. He looked towards his left, to see the same thing. It was the last day before the finals of the Chunin exams took place, and Mizo and he had found nothing on Orochimaru.

'He must have stationed his people outside of the village.' Naruto thought. His paths had been looking through different parts of the village to also come up empty handed. He jumped from his perch on the roof, and fell into an alleyway. He walked towards the end of the alleyway to the street, and began making his way back towards the hotel. It was time to meet up with Mizo and see if she found any information.

The last few days had been hard on Mizo. Following Sasuke back to the Uchiha compound one day, she found out some sad information. Her mother Mikoto Uchiha had committed suicide three years after Mizo had massacred the clan. Mizo was stricken by this, she felt so sad that she caused her mother to kill herself. She found out that this made Sasuke want revenge on her even more. Mizo came to Naruto with this information with open arms, hoping that he could help her. He comforted her and made her feel better. She was now feeling better, but she still felt the pain in her heart.

Naruto remembering her crying face cringed. He did not like to see her cry. That was the first time he had ever seen her cry, and he promised himself it would be the last.

He walked through the streets of Konoha taking in everything that he was seeing. He had finally made his way back to Konoha is home. He was going to protect Konoha as best as he could from Orochimaru. That is why he gave this information to the Hokage. Naruto had slipped the file that he got from Orochimaru's base into the Hokage's office, when he was not present. Hoping the Hokage would do something about it, he just waited.

He noticed that Konoha's ninja were out more often watching the streets for anything suspicious. That's when Naruto knew that the Hokage had gotten the file, and was doing something about it. Naruto now had to stay more out of sight, so he would not be stopped by patrols, so he duck and weaved through allies, as he made his way back to the hotel.

He looked upon the hotel, and saw his paths going in through the windows to his room. He ran up the hotel building's wall, by putting chakra in his feet, and climbed the window also. He found that Mizo was already there waiting on him.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked her. She shook her head no. He knew what they were planning, but he still wanted to try and ruin the invasion before it even started. It was to no avail though.

"We are going to be in for a big fight tomorrow. We need to get our rest." Naruto said. Mizo nodded knowing he was right. So they went and lie down on the bed together, and quickly fell asleep.

Naruto and Mizo woke up early that morning and began to get ready for the exam, and the invasion. They put their cloak and mask on, and headed out the door to go to the arena. It took them awhile to get to the arena because of all the traffic in the streets. People were running trying to get to the arena as fast as they could, so they could get good seats.

Naruto, his paths, and Mizo headed to the stadium slowly and they finally made it there ten minutes before everything began. They went to the place they were supposed to be, and Naruto made his paths go into the stands. Naruto and Mizo walked out on to the field to see the other genin that past to be standing there, in front of the proctor. Once everything calmed down in the arena Hayate began to talk to the genin.

"Ok same rules as before. When I call the match, the match is over. You got me." Hayate said. Everyone looked at him, and nodded their heads.

"Good, now when the Hokage is done giving his speech I want you all to bow to him. Chouji, Neji you two stay here for your match. While the others you will go to the waiting room up there. Tack the stairs over there, to get to the balcony." Hayate said. The genin nodded.

The Hokage stood up and looked around at the filled stadium. He then looked over to the Kazekage and smiled. He turned back to the stadium and used a voice enhancer jutsu, to amplify his voice. Once he was done giving his speech, the six genin, Naruto, and Mizo bowed to the Hokage and the Kazekage. Neji and Chouji stayed on the field while the rest went to the balcony.

Naruto and Mizo both appeared on the balcony while the other genin walked up the stairs. Everyone was amazed to see them up there already, and just walked past them. Everyone looked down to see the start of the fight in front of them.

"I shall end this quickly with my greatest technique." Neji said activating his Byakugan. Chouji waited.

"Chouji Achimichi vs. Neji Hyuga…begin." Hayate said.

Neji quickly before Chouji could react shot at him Byakugan flaring. Chouji wasn't fast enough so he was hit in the shoulder, with a Jyuken strike. He was then hit again on the arm.

"Two palms." Neji said. He then hit two more chakra points," Four Palms." He then kept getting faster and faster, as Neji began to block Chouji's chakra points.

"Sixty-four palms." Neji said striking the last chakra point smiling. Chouji fell down unconscious from chakra not being able to get to his body.

Everyone in the whole stadium was amazed that Neji took down Chouji that fast.

"Winner: Neji Hyuga." Hayate said.

Everyone in the stadium watching the fight yelled, in congratulating the Hyuga. Neji just brushed himself off and walked back up to the balcony.

"Will Mizo Takini and Yugito Nii come down to the stadium field please?" Hayate said.

Mizo looked at Naruto and smiled. She then looked at Yugito who was already down at the arena. She quickly appeared down at the arena floor and looked at her opponent in the face.

"Time to die bitch." Mizo said.

"Not likely." Yugito said.

"Yugito Nii vs. Mizo Takini…..begin." Hayate said.

Suddenly Yugito shot through hand seals," Fire Release: Flame Flower." Suddenly Yugito jumped up into the air and took a deep breathe. Mizo got ready for the attack. Suddenly Yugito breathed out three huge balls of flames, and sent them at Mizo. Mizo easily dodged two, and saw the other one coming right at her. He took out a kunai, and filled it with fire chakra. She then threw the kunai at the huge ball of fire. When it got near the ball of fire, it exploded taking the fireball with it. Smoke came from this, and encased the field.

Mizo activated her Sharingan and looked around the smoke, trying to see Yugito.

'She is easily as strong as me, if she knows how to use the demons chakra.' Mizo thought.

**Flashback**

Naruto looked over at Mizo, as they were walking towards the stadium.

"Mizo watch out for Yugito." Naruto said. She looked at him confused.

"Why I bet I can beat her flat out?" Mizo asked.

"Because she is the container of a demon, just like me. I don't know which one, but I know she is one. I felt a pull to her just like I did that Gaara kid." Naruto said. Mizo nodded.

**Flashback End**

Mizo looked around for the demon container, and found her. Yugito was now running at Mizo with her hand pulled back, ready to punch her with a chakra enhanced punch. Mizo dodged and grabbed her wrist. Mizo threw a quick punch to Yugito's face. Yugito caught the fist with her other hand. Mizo squeezed Yugito's wrist, as Yugito squeezed Mizo's hand.

Both felt pain from each other squeezing as hard as they could. Now the smoke had cleared and everyone could see them, in their heated battle.

Yugito taking this time kicked Mizo in the stomach, making Mizo let go. Yugito followed it up with a punch to the face. Mizo flew back from the punch and slid on the ground. Suddenly Mizo turned into smoke.

'A clone, but where is the real one?' Yugito thought.

Mizo appeared behind Yugito and grabbed her shoulders. Before Yugito could react Mizo threw her into a tree, which was placed in the arena. Yugito flew through the tree, and hit the wall of the arena.

Yugito slowly got up brushing herself off,' I cannot use the Cat's chakra. Everyone would know that I am a container. I cannot beat her with out it. I guess I am going to have to use it.' Yugito said. She then began to gather some of the cat's chakra. Blue chakra began to form around her.

'No she is calling on the demon's chakra. Why is she calling on that chakra so early? I have to stop this quickly.' Mizo thought. Mizo ran at Yugito and stopped in front of her Mangekyou Sharingan blazing. Yugito did not know it but she looked into the eyes of Mizo threw Mizo's mask.

**Tsukiyomi**

Yugito suddenly found herself in a red world. She tried to move, but realized she was on a cross. She saw that she was not tied to it, but she was just hanging there.

'I must be in a genjutsu.' Yugito thought.

"You are in my world now." Mizo said appearing in front of the cross.

Yugito looked down on Mizo and smiled," Nice genjutsu, I cannot break out of it."

"You shall be in my world for three days. Here you shall be killed, and then be brought back alive." Mizo said. Suddenly tons of Mizos appeared around the cross. They all were carrying swords. They all walked up to Yugito and stabbed her. Yugito screamed out in pain. They stabbed her over and over again. She was dead. Suddenly she opened her eyes to be live again. All her wounds were healed.

"Two days, twenty-three hours, and fifty-nine minutes to go." Mizo said.

**Out of Tsukiyomi**

'She is using Tsukiyomi. She must want to end the battle quickly.' Naruto thought.

Yugito fell to the ground knocked out. She had just been put through the most pain in her life. Everyone in the stands looked down on Mizo with surprise. All Yugito did was look at this girl and she fainted. Not caring anymore about what just happened, Hayate walked over to Yugito to check her vitals.

He then stood up and held his hand out towards Mizo," Winner: Mizo Takini."

Everyone in the stadium shouted for Mizo. Even though they did not know what had happened they still cheered. The medics came and picked up Yugito still knocked out and started to take her towards the infirmary.

Mizo turned and began to walk towards the stairs. She made it all the way up the stairs, and back to Naruto.

"You used that technique so early. Were you scared that she would beat you, if she began to use the demon's chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up." Mizo said.

"Can Naruto Yagura, and Sabaku no Gaara please make their way down to the arena." Hayate yelled up to the balcony, where they were standing.

Mizo wished Naruto good luck and Naruto went down to the stadium floor, where Gaara was waiting for him. Naruto looked at Gaara, who was glaring at him with blood lust eyes.

"Mother will get your blood." Gaara said. Naruto did not say anything and looked at the sand demon container.

**In the Kage's box**

The Hokage looked down on the two that were about to fight. He quickly recognized the boy as the demon container, which Orochimaru was going to use in the invasion.

'I hope this kid can take the demon container out, or we are going to be in big trouble.

'I don't like sitting this close to him' The Hokage said turning to look at Orochimaru, who was disguised as the Kazekage.

**Back With Naruto **

Naruto looked Gaara up and down,' this fight is going to be easy, if Gaara doesn't let the demon inside him out.' Naruto thought.

"Are the two contenders ready?" Hayate asked. Gaara just stared at Naruto, while Naruto nodded towards Hayate.

"Naruto Yagura vs. Sabuka no Gaara….begin." Hayate said. He then jumped out of the way, so the two could have their battle.

The gourd on Gaara's back popped out the cork on the top, so sand flew out. Naruto looked at the sand that was flying in the air around them.

'He can control sand, just like Sasori's puppet could control the iron sand.' Naruto thought. Gaara brought his hand down, and the sand began to attack Naruto. When the sand was near Naruto, Naruto disappeared. Naruto quickly reappeared beside Gaara throwing a kick to his face. The sand quickly came and blocked the kick, but Naruto disappeared again. He reappeared below Gaara doing a sweeping kick. The kick knocked Gaara off his feet, and he was falling backwards.

Naruto did a front flip, and tried to kick Gaara in the gut sending him flying downwards, with his heel, but the kick was stopped by the sand. The sand made like a cushion under Gaara and pushed him to his feet. The sand flew at Naruto once again, and Naruto ducked dodging the sand. He then ran at Gaara. Gaara controlled the sand, to get in front of Naruto's path. The sand shot up quickly making a wall of sand in front of Naruto.

Naruto disappeared and then reappeared behind the wall, and threw a punch at Gaara, which connected with Gaara's face. Gaara was sent flying backwards to the wall. Gaara's sand tried to cushion the impact, but it as not fast enough and Gaara hit the wall hard, making a huge crater, in the wall.

Everyone who knew Gaara looked on in amazement. He had just gotten hit and was now in a crater, on a wall. In the Kage's box the Kazekage looked at the battle in amazement.

'No this can't be happening. It's that kid that attacked me at my base. The one with the Rinnegan. He's making all my plans go down the drain.' Orochimaru thought.

The Hokage looked upon the fight in amazement also. He did not think that the demon container would be taken down so easily. He then saw Gaara moving in the crater.

"My blood, I see my own blood." Gaara said. Gaara looked at Naruto, and hopped out of the crater. Gaara had blood coming out of his mouth, and bruises everywhere.

"You made me see my own blood. You'll die." Gaara said. Gaara sent his sand again at Naruto who got ready. The sand came quickly at Naruto and Naruto dodged the sand. He then through a kunai at the sand user, but it was quickly stopped by the sand. The sand made another attempt on Naruto again.

'I can't play around anymore I have to end this before the invasion begins.' Naruto thought. Naruto threw down some smoke grenades that he got from a ninja store in town and filled the field with smoke. Gaara could no longer see, so the sand was useless.

'Good idea taking away his eyesight.' The Hokage said.

Naruto taking off his mask looked around with his Rinnegan. He quickly saw Gaara and dashed towards him. Before Gaara could react Naruto kicked him up into the air out of the smoke. Everyone saw the sand user in the air, and was shocked. Naruto appeared above him, and sent him flying down with a heel kick to the face. Naruto flew back into the smoke, with Gaara who had just hit the ground, and made another crater.

"Gaara no." Temari said.

'This has gone too far. I have to start the invasion before Gaara is defeated.' Orochimaru said. He nodded towards the four-eyed gray haired boy Kabuto, who suddenly put a genjutsu on everyone in the stadium, which made them fall asleep. The only ones who did not go to sleep were Naruto's paths and the ninja of Konoha. Naruto realizing the invasion had just begun turned to finish off Gaara, except Gaara was gone. A loud explosion rang through ears of Naruto. He looked up at the Kage's box to see that the Hokage and Orochimaru were now on top of the building.

'I have to help the Hokage. I'll send my paths to find the demon container.' Naruto thought. He then quickly headed towards the Kage's box to help the Hokage.

Naruto's paths began to look for the demon container. They then saw Mizo who was looking for Naruto.

"Mizo the invasion has begun. Help my paths find the demon container, and deal with him." Naruto's Deva path said. Mizo nodded. Suddenly sound and sand ninja filled the village, and stadium. They began to attack the Konoha ninja. The invasion had begun.

**This was my shortest chapter, and it will probably always be the shortest chapter, that isn't the prologue. I just wanted to get to the Invasion part. Hope you liked it. At the end of every chapter I will put Naruto's paths. So you know which path is which character. **

**Deva Path- Original Rikudou Sennin**

**Asura Path- Hanzo**

**Naraka Path- Kisame**

**Animal Path- First Hokage**

**Human Path- Second Hokage**

**Preta Path- Fourth Hokage**

**Also I want to tell everyone to visit my forum, and post things. Go to each topic and reply to everything. My community can always use some more staff, so please ask to join. **

**Next Time: The Invasion!**


	7. Invasion Arc: Sand Demon! Hokages!

Naruto Chapter Start:

Naruto quickly made his way towards the Kage's box. His mask off, and on the ground of the arena, his Rinnegan eyes were now showing. He looked in front of himself to see sand, and sound ninja everywhere. The sand and sound ninja looked and saw Naruto come towards them. They took out their kunai and ran at Naruto. Naruto seeing this held out his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei**." Naruto said. Suddenly the ninja were sent back by an invisible force. Naruto took out some kunai and hit the ninja who were flying away. They died before they hit the walls of the arena. Naruto saw more ninja in front of him. Since it was not five seconds yet, he could not use the Shinra Tensei, so he went up to the first ninja, and thrust his fingers into the ninja's windpipe, crushing it. He quickly moved to the other ninja, and hit the ninja in the solar plexus, breaking his back. Naruto jumped over a man who threw a punch at him, he held his hand out while he was right over the ninja.

"**Shinra Tensei**." Naruto said. The ninja was hit by an invisible force, and he hit the ground. The invisible force was so strong, suddenly the ninja's bones were crushed, and he now was a crushed form on the ground.

Naruto landed on the ground to have another fist in his face. Naruto grabbed the fist, and moved it aside. He punched the ninja in the face, and sent him back flying. Naruto jumped in the air, and landed on the ninja's stomach. He pushed off the ninja's stomach to send him flying towards the roof of the Kage's box. The ninja's rib cage was crushed instantly, and the ribs punctured the ninja's lungs and heart. He landed on the ground, and began to die fast.

Naruto flew towards the Kage's box roof. He saw four ninja get on the corner of the roof, and begin to run through hand seals. Naruto seeing this held out his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei**." Naruto said. Suddenly an invisible force was sent towards on of the people with six arms, since Naruto was so far away the invisible force, just knocked the ninja off balance. This gave Naruto enough time to roll onto the Kage's box roof. Suddenly a purple shield came up around the roof. Naruto got up to his feet, to realize he was in a big purple box. He then looked towards the Hokage on the roof. He looked over to the side and saw Orochimaru there.

**With Mizo and Naruto's Paths**

Mizo and the paths came on to the scene, to see a huge sand figure, taller than the trees standing in the forest.

'The demon in him has awakened.' One of Naruto's paths thought.

"Mizo we need to take care of this thing before it goes to the village." Naruto's Deva path said. Mizo nodded her head. She looked over and saw Sasuke on a tree branch looking up at the demon. He had black flames across his body, coming from a seal in his neck.

"I am going to make sure Sasuke is ok. You take care of that thing." Mizo said. Naruto's paths nodded. They hurried towards the sand demon.

Mizo headed towards Sasuke. When Mizo arrived at Sasuke, Sasuke turned and stared at her," Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Mizo, are you ok?" Mizo asked. Sasuke took out a kunai.

"How do I know, you are not one of the invaders?" Sasuke asked. Mizo put her hands up.

"I am not one of them, I promise. I am here to help." Mizo said.

"How can I trust you?" Sasuke asked. Mizo looked at Sasuke through her mask, and frowned. Mizo put her hand to her mash, and took it off, showing her beautiful face.

"My name is Mizo Uchiha. I was once your brother Itachi Uchiha, except I am a woman. Our father did not want a women as a successor, so he put a genjutsu over me, to hide I was a girl." Mizo said activating her Sharingan.

**With The Paths**

The paths looked at the demon which was now awake. It was a huge sand raccoon. It had blue tattoo looking things on it, and had one tail.

'So it is the one-tailed demon.' The Deva path thought.

"I am finally out. I need someone to kill." The demon said. Suddenly it looked at Naruto's paths. The demon pointed at the paths.

"You are going to be the first ones I kill." The demon said. The demon then sucked in a lot of air.

"**Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**." The demon hit his stomach and suddenly huge air bullets came out of his mouth, and headed towards the paths at an amazing speed. The Deva path held out his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The path said. Suddenly the first air bullet was destroyed. The second air bullet came at them. The paths quickly jumped out of the way of the bullet. The bullet hit the ground, destroying tons of trees and ground in its path.

The Animal path put its hand to the ground. Suddenly there was a huge puff of smoke. The smoke covered an area, as much as the demon itself. The wind quickly made the smoke disappears, showing a huge Rhino. The rhino was as big as the sand demon, and had the Rinnegan eyes of Naruto.

"You think you can destroy me?" The sand demon asked. The paths then jumped on the Rhino's head.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked upon the sannin, and the third Hokage. He walked into an area near the Hokage, where both of them could see him. Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a confused look, while Orochimaru looked at him with a hate.

'No he can't be here. This will ruin my plans.' Orochimaru said. Sarutobi looked at Naruto over, and over again.

"Who are you? Are you one of Orochimaru's men?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto began to laugh at the fact; Sarutobi thought he was one of Orochimaru's men. Orochimaru now feared how this might turn out. Knowing that he himself could beat the Hokage, but now with a Rinnegan user, his chances were bar to none.

Naruto then stopped laughing and put on a serious face," No, I am not one of the snake's men. I am the one who gave you the information about the invasion."

At this Sarutobi smiled," So you are the one that put that file on my desk."

'What, you mean to tell me Sarutobi knew about this invasion all along. Now my plans are ruined. I have to get out of here, but they won't let me. I'll have to fight my way out.' Orochimaru said.

"I am also here to help you out, with a little problem." Naruto said pointing at Orochimaru. Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru, and saw him looking scared.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Sarutobi asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Naruto said. Sarutobi looked Naruto over again, and then noticed his eyes. He did not know what it was, but he knew that Orochimaru feared this boy in front of him, and he would trust him for now. If he tried to make a move to kill him though, that's when Sarutobi would end the boy's life.

"Fine help me then, but if you even think about killing me, I'll end your life." Sarutobi said. Naruto smiled, and nodded. He then looked at Orochimaru.

'Oh crap.' Orochimaru thought," Where are your other paths?" Orochimaru asked.

"They are dealing with the demon container." Naruto said.

'Ok now I think I have a better chance, since he doesn't have his paths. It is just him.' Orochimaru thought.

"When I am done with you all, I will have to leave, and come back for Sasuke later." Orochimaru said. Naruto looked at Orochimaru confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru smiled, and let his tongue hang out," Well, when you weren't watching over him during the one month break, I was able to give him my curse mark."

Hearing this Naruto got even madder,' No, that means he could be under the control of this snake. Mizo is going to be so pissed.' Naruto thought.

"Are we going to chat all day, or are we going to do what you came here to do?" Sarutobi asked.

Orochimaru looked at Sarutobi," Well since I wasn't expecting our little visitor, it looks like I'm going to need help." Orochimaru put his hands together. He focused chakra into his body, and then released it.

"**Impure Resurrection**." Orochimaru said. Suddenly three coffins came out of the ground. Each of them had a kanji for a number. The numbers were one, two, and four.

'No it can't be. Not this technique. I have to stop this, before things get out of hand.' Sarutobi thought. Naruto not knowing what this technique was just sat back and watched, while Sarutobi started to run towards the coffins.

The coffins then began to open. When they opened dust flew out of them. Sarutobi seeing that he wasn't fast enough, tried to stop the fourth one from coming open all the way. He was almost there, but again he was not fast enough, and it opened. Sarutobi jumped backwards, back to where he was.

Out of the coffins, came the bodies of the first, second, and fourth Hokages; they all had the Rinnegan eyes.

**With the paths**

The Deva path looked to his side, to see that the animal path, Preta path, and Human path were gone.

'How is this possible?' The Deva path thought. The Rhino began to run at the sand demon. The sand demon planting his feet getting ready for what was about to come. The Rhino titles his head down ready to hit the sand demon. The sand demon moved out of the way at the last second, and grabbed the Rhino under its belly. It then used the Rhino's momentum against itself, and sent it flying in the air. The Deva, Asura, and Naraka path all jumped off the summoned Rhino.

The Rhino hit the ground on its back, and quickly went back to its world, with a great big poof. The paths looked upon the demon, as they landed on a tree branch.

The sand demon then began to look for the paths, hoping he had killed them. While the sand demon was looking for them, the paths jumped on to its leg and began to run up it.

**With Mizo**

Sasuke looked upon Mizo, with hatred in his eyes," So it is true?"

Mizo looked at him confused," What do you mean?" she asked.

"Before mom took her life, she told me that you were a girl, and not a boy. I did not believe her thinking that she was just paranoid. She was telling me the truth though. You killed the clan, you killed them all." Sasuke said starting to cry, the Black flames going farther over his body.

"No it is not like that. I had to, if I didn't they would have taken over Konoha. Sasuke they were planning a take over of Konoha. They wanted to take it over." Mizo said. Hearing this Sasuke began to cry even more, the black flames now covering his whole body.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to kill them all, even the little children." Sasuke said.

"The council ordered me to. They did not want the Uchiha's to survive any longer. I spared you and mother because I loved you both. Don't you understand?" Mizo asked.

"Oh I understand alright." Sasuke said. Now the black flames were gone, but his skin was a purple color. Suddenly wing like things came out from his back. He had black markings on his face, and his chakra was skyrocketing.

'Orochimaru's seal, it looks exactly like that. How could this be possible?' Mizo thought.

**With Naruto**

'How is this possible? I control them, not him. That jutsu he just used must summon the dead.' Naruto thought. Sarutobi looked on the dead Hokages with fear. Orochimaru quickly reacted, and stuck a kunai with a seal on into each one of their backs.

"You see I can make the dead fight for me. They are as powerful when they died, as when they fight for me." Orochimaru said.

'It's like they are not connected to me anymore. How is this even possible?' Naruto thought. He knew that if what Orochimaru said was true, than this was going to be a very interesting battle.

Orochimaru looked at his bodies, and noticed the piercings, and the Rinnegan eyes. Surprise hit his face. His face then clamed back down seeing as how they weren't attacking him yet.

"So, you got the bodies of the dead Hokages, to be your paths." Orochimaru said. Naruto hearing this frowned.

"How do you know so much about the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked. The dead Hokages looked at each other like they were still alive. They then looked at Sarutobi.

"I know someone else, just like you." Orochimaru said.

'He must be talking about that guy; I met in Amegakure, after I beat Hanzo." Naruto said.

"I have no time to talk. Go take care of them." Orochimaru said to the dead Hokages.

"I am sorry Sarutobi, but we must kill you now." The second hokage said. The three hokages then began to run at Sarutobi and Naruto.

**With the paths**

The paths continues running up the sand demons leg unnoticed. Once they got to the hip of the demon, it looked down and saw them.

"Found you." The demon said. The demon then got his giant hand, and tried to flattening them on his hip. The paths dodged it and continued running up to where they saw Gaara.

'Maybe if I hit him, and wake him up, the demon will go back inside of the seal.' The Deva path thought. They made their way up to the chest of the beast dodging blows from the demon.

"Why won't you die?" The demon asked sending another shot for them. Seeing as they were about to be hit, the Deva path pointed his hand towards the incoming giant sand one.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The path said. Suddenly the hand and the forearm of the sand demon flew off, the sand hitting the ground below. The paths took this chance and jumped on to the demons head. They saw Gaara asleep, surrounded by sand.

"You wretched little fools, I can't go back in yet, I just got out." The demon said. The Naraka path quickly took off his giant sword, and swung it at Gaara's sleeping body. The sword hit Gaara hard, and fast sending him flying into the air.

Gaara slowly began to open his eyes," What's going on?" He mumbled. The huge sand creature they were on started to deteriorate. The Naraka and Asura path jumped to the ground, while the Deva path jumped after Gaara.

Gaara seeing the path coming just watched as it got closer. Gaara's sand began to come around him, readying for the path. The path suddenly disappeared, and appeared above Gaara. Gaara's sand formed multiple sharp points, and sent them at the path.

"**Shinra Tensei**." The path said. Suddenly the path thrust his palm into Gaara, and Gaara was sent flying downwards at inhuman rates.

**With Mizo**

"Sasuke are you alright?" Mizo asked. Sasuke began to laugh, as his body stopped changing.

"Yes, I am alright sister. I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Sasuke said. Mizo looked at Sasuke confused.

"What day?" Mizo asked. Sasuke suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Mizo.

"They day that I would get my revenge." Sasuke said. He threw a punch at Mizo, but Mizo quickly turned and blocked it.

"I am sorry, but I must do this." Mizo said. Mizo then activated her Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked. He then threw another punch which was blocked.

"I don't want to kill you, and this is the only way you will stop. Tsukiyomi." Mizo said.

**With Naruto**

The fourth Hokage threw a three pronged kunai at Naruto. Naruto knowing what it was quickly got ready for the assault. The First and Second hokages went after Sarutobi, who was now holding a huge staff.

"Go we need to split up." Sarutobi said jumping away from Naruto. Naruto nodded and jumped away from him. Suddenly there was a yellow flash, and the Fourth appeared in front of him.

'Oh shit.' Naruto thought. The fourth threw a punch at Naruto's head, which was blocked, and thrown aside. Naruto quickly kneed the Fourth in the gut, making him crouch over. The Fourth then before disappearing touched Naruto, a seal forming where the Fourth had touched him, on his arm.

'No, now he can just appear out of nowhere.' Naruto thought.

Naruto got into a stance and waited for the Fourth to appear again.

**With Sarutobi**

Sarutobi blocked a punch from the Second, and sent him flying in the air, by hitting him with his staff. Sarutobi looked at the First to see him running through hand seals.

"**Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland**." The First said. Sarutobi knowing this jutsu jumped back from the First.

"Be ready kid, this jutsu is a real bitch." Sarutobi said. Suddenly trees and bushes came out of the roof of the Kage's box. In the huge purple box, was now a dense forest?

**With The Paths**

Gaara shot down towards the ground at high speeds. Suddenly he hit the ground with such an impact that it sent smoke, and dust flying everywhere for an acre around. The Deva path landed on a high tree branch, and met up with the other paths, at the crater. By this time the smoke cleared, and revealed the sand demon to be gone.

'Where did he go?' The Deva path thought. His paths looked around from where they were at and saw Gaara's siblings carrying him away on their backs.

'I'll let them go; they are causing no more harm.' The Deva path thought.

**With Mizo**

Suddenly smoke clouded the area Mizo and Sasuke were at. Dust got into Mizo's eyes making her temporarily blind. Sasuke having his eyes closed opened them seeing a chance. He took out a kunai and tried to stab Mizo in the stomach. Mizo opening her eyes a little bit and saw this. Mizo grabbed the hand with the kunai in it, and twisted it breaking it. Sasuke let out a hiss of pain, and Mizo finished it off by kicking Sasuke in the gut sending him in the air. Mizo rubbed her eyes, of the dust. When she opened them, she saw a sound ninja. The sound ninja was over Sasuke, looking at his wounds.

"No, get away from him." Mizo said. It was too late, and the sound ninja already shunshined away with Sasuke. Mizo fell on the tree branch crying.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked around to see forest, and plant life everywhere,' Great, now he has done this technique. I'll definitely have to watch my back now.' Naruto thought.

Suddenly a yellow flash appeared in front of Naruto. Out of the flash came the Fourth. The Fourth threw a punch to Naruto's head which connected, and sent Naruto in the air. There was another yellow flash, and the Fourth appeared above Naruto in the air, throwing a heel kick at him from above. Naruto caught the Fourth's foot, and sent him flying downwards towards the ground.

'Got you.' Naruto thought throwing a kunai at the Fourth as he fell. Suddenly the Fourth disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto again. Naruto not on his guard got hit in the face with a punch, sending him flying into the ground, making a huge impact.

**With Sarutobi**

"**Earth Release: Earth Style Wall**." Sarutobi said. Suddenly an earth wall appeared in front of him. It immediately blocked a tsunami of water hurtling down at him, from one of the Second's jutsu.

"That was good Sarutobi, we taught you well." The First said.

Sarutobi stood behind the earth wall, blocking the water, and smiling," Thank you, to bad you had to see it like this." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, to bad. **Wood Release: Woodland of Death**." The First said. Suddenly the trees came alive, and sent there roots at Sarutobi. Seeing them coming Sarutobi dodged them one by one. Suddenly the Second appeared behind him as he was dodging and hit him in the back sending him flying towards the ground.

"Time to die Sarutobi, **Wood Release: Wood Spikes.**" The First said. Suddenly roots shot out of the ground below Sarutobi and stayed there, ready to skewer the third Hokage.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review please, so I know what I need to change, and to know if people actually like it. **


	8. Invasion Arc: End and Start Of A Battle

Everyone thank you for reading my story, I am glad so many people find an interest in it. Here is the next chapter.

Naruto chapter start:

Naruto felt him self hit the ground at amazing speeds, making a huge crater. Naruto looked up from on the ground, and saw dust starting to clear up from over his head. He then saw a three pronged kunai coming at him, aimed for his head. Naruto quickly moved his head to the side to dodge the kunai.

'Okay he'll probably appear anytime now.' Naruto thought. As Naruto had predicted the Fourth appeared right over him, throwing a knee to Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed ahold of the Fourth's knee, with both of his hands, and pushed him into the air. Using the time the Fourth was in the air; Naruto got up to his feet, and brushed himself off. The Fourth landed out of the crater, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him and frowned,' this is going to be hard, now that he can appear anywhere around me.' Naruto thought.

The Fourth disappeared and then reappeared in front of Naruto, throwing a punch to his gut. Naruto blocked the punch, but wasn't ready for the elbow going towards his face. The Fourth hit Naruto in the face with his elbow it sent him back flying. Naruto before he got to far grabbed the Fourth's arm, and pulled on it, so he went back towards the Fourth. Naruto thrust his palm into the Fourth's face.

"**Shinra Tensei**." Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto let go of the Fourth and the Fourth was sent flying into one of the trees. Once the Fourth hit the tree, he went straight threw it and hit another tree. The Fourth fell to the ground from getting hit so hard. Naruto looked upon the Fourth as he began to get back to his feet.

Naruto turned to where Sarutobi was to see how he was handling himself, to see Sarutobi falling towards sharp roots, and not being able to stop himself.

'If I don't do something quick he's going to be skewered by those roots.' Naruto thought. Suddenly Naruto took out one of his chakra poles. He aimed for Sarutobi.

"I hope this works." Naruto said. Naruto threw the chakra poll at the Third hokage. Right when he threw it a yellow flash came up beside him. Naruto just had enough time to see a punch going for his chin. Naruto was punched in the chin sending him flying through the air.

The Fourth Hokage began to run through hand seals," **Wind Release: Wind Blades.**" Suddenly the wind began to form into sharp blades. The blades suddenly headed towards Naruto at a fast rate.

**With Sarutobi**

Sarutobi was falling toward the root spikes, at a great rate until suddenly he felt a tug, and was now flying away from the root spikes. He hit a tree, and found that he wasn't falling anymore. He looked up to see a pole keeping him hooked to the tree. The pole went through his shirt, just missing the skin, and sent him flying away from the roots.

Seeing that the First and Second were about to make another move on him, he unhooked himself from the tree, and fell down to the ground. The First and the Second stared at him.

"That was to close to call." Sarutobi then called his humongous staff, which he had dropped over to himself. He grabbed it out of the air, and looked back at the previous Hokages. Suddenly the staff had an eye open on it.

"So do you want me to transform into my ape form?" The staff asked.

The Hokage looked at the ape," No, king Enma. These two are going to be a problem, but I have all the help I can get." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto fighting the fourth hokage. They both looked at the two dead Hokages in front of them.

Sarutobi then eyed Orochimaru who was standing there watching everything play out," This is why I could never choose you as the Fourth hokage. Your soul and mind are twisted."

**Flashback**

Sarutobi and two anbu ran threw a sewer at high speeds heading for their objective. They saw a door in front of them, and they stopped. Sarutobi put his hand up, and motioned for the anbu to go in. The anbu appeared in front of the door, on its side. Sarutobi got behind the anbu to the right of the door, and motioned for them to go in. Suddenly the anbu opened the door, and dashed in from both sides, Sarutobi slowly walking in behind them.

The room was wet and dark, jars with things in them all over the place. Sarutobi looked in front of him self to see his pupil Orochimaru, performing surgery on something. Orochimaru stopped his cutting, and laughed. Orochimaru turned his head.

"Oh so I've finally been found out eh, such a pity." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru explain yourself what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi asked.

"After I set all those traps to give me a warning, I wasn't expecting you. I should have known. You can get past anything.

"A steady flow of people have gone missing from the village, genin, Chunin, even anbu black ops. Many of them were last seen with you. You've been acting rather strange lately." One of the anbu said.

"You a superior shinobi, how could you have done such a thing?" The other anbu asked.

Orochimaru let out an evil laugh," Now I'll have to kill you as well." This got a gasp from the anbu members and Sarutobi.

"So you admit it, that it is all you're doing Orochimaru, but why. What exactly are you up to in here?" Sarutobi asked stunned.

"Oh well since you caught me red handed there is no reason in pretending now is there." Orochimaru turned around to face them," Its research I'm developing jutsu."

"And for that you sacrifice your fellow shinobi?" One of the anbu asked.

"Its forbidden jutsu your after isn't it? Just what is it you want?" Sarutobi asked.

"I want everything." Orochimaru said.

"Everything what exactly?" Sarutobi asked.

"I want to know every jutsu in the world, even those jutsu yet to be discovered. I'm like the one who mixed the first two colors blue and yellow, to make a whole new color green. Only in my case the blue color represents chakra, and the yellow color a hand seal. The green is a new jutsu, just as there are countless shades of colors in the world, there also must be an infinite number of jutsu, to find them, to unlock jutsu long hidden from immortal eyes. It takes year's endless experimentation, which no one has. So I am working on a new jutsu, a jutsu that allows someone to live forever. Eternal youth and immortality." Orochimaru said staring at Sarutobi.

**Flashback End**

"**Kage bushin no jutsu**." Sarutobi said and suddenly three clones appeared around him.

"I must do this." Sarutobi ran through hand seals**.**" Suddenly a huge grim reaper appeared out of nowhere behind Sarutobi.

"It is exactly like the Fourth said. No one but the user of the technique can see it." Sarutobi said.

"What ever you are planning, it won't work. **Infinite Darkness Jutsu.**" The second said. Suddenly darkness spread around the Sarutobi. He could no longer see, but he could hear the footsteps of the past Hokages.

Suddenly Sarutobi was punched in the face. Sarutobi quickly put his guard up and blocked more incoming attacks on him self.

"Prepare Orochimaru, I will now preform a technique, even you have not seen, **D****ead Demon Consuming Seal." **Sarutobi said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto turned in the air, and ran through hand seals," **Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique.**" Naruto said. He breathed in a huge amount of air. Naruto then blew out all the air he had in his lungs, creating a huge fire dragon. The fire dragon headed towards the blades of wind, and destroyed them. It then kept its course heading towards the Fourth.

"Prepare Orochimaru, I will now preform a technique, even you have not seen, D**ead Demon Consuming Seal." **Sarutobi said. Naruto turned to see Sarutobi with his two clones running at the First and Second.

'That's what the seal says on the cage of the fox. He must be using the technique that was used to seal the fox inside of me, to seal off the souls of these past hokages, but what about the Fourth. I only see two clones.' Naruto thought.

Suddenly the Fourth disappeared out from below the flame dragon and appeared above Naruto. Naruto seeing this threw a kick at his face, but the kick was blocked. The Fourth then sent a punch to Naruto's gut which Naruto let hit him. Since Naruto let the punch hit him, it gave him enough time to grab the Fourth and throw him towards the ground. The Fourth hit the ground hard making a crater.

Naruto landed beside the crater looking down on it. Naruto then turned to the side to see a Sarutobi clone behind a tree watching him. Suddenly out of the smoke the Fourth appeared in front of him. Suddenly a blue orb appeared in the Fourth's hand.

"**Rasengan**." The Fourth said. Naruto knew that Sarutobi wouldn't be able to wait for long, so he had to make sure the clone got to the Fourth.

'Looks like I have to take the hit, but I'll get him while I'm at it.' Naruto thought. Naruto took out a chakra pole real quick and shoved it through the Fourth's stomach until it appeared out on the other side. Naruto was suddenly hit in the face with the Rasengan making a big explosion. Naruto was sent back quickly from the explosion.

"**Shinra Tensei.**" Naruto said. Suddenly the Fourth was sent back also towards a tree. Naruto hit a tree, and fell down breathing hard. He had a lot of burns on his face, which were slowly being healed by the fox. Red chakra began to seep all over Naruto's body healing his wounds. There were a whole lot more than expected, so the chakra was going very slow.

The Fourth hit the tree, and looked at Naruto. He tried to get down from the tree, but was shocked when he was stuck there by Naruto's chakra pole. Sarutobi's clone suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I summon thee." Sarutobi's clone said. Naruto watched as Sarutobi's clone performed the jutsu. When Sarutobi's clone was done the Fourth's body fell to the ground. Naruto looked over to where the real Sarutobi was and saw his clones did the exact same thing to the First and Second hokages.

Naruto watched everything play out as he sat there healing from his wounds. Sarutobi's clones dispersed and Sarutobi summoned his staff.

"Enma come." Sarutobi said. Suddenly the staff came to him. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru. A sword suddenly appeared in Orochimaru's hand as he blocked a down swing from Sarutobi. Sarutobi then tried to hit Orochimaru again with his staff, but failed because it was blocked again. Sarutobi then hit Orochimaru's sword from his hand. Sarutobi jumped behind Orochimaru.

"I got you now." Sarutobi said pointing his staff at Orochimaru. Suddenly the staff grew longer, and it sped quickly towards Orochimaru. A monkey hand came out at the end, and tried to grab Orochimaru. Orochimaru put his hand up.

"**Striking Shadow Snake**." Orochimaru said. Suddenly snakes shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around the staff, and stopped it from hitting him. Suddenly Sarutobi appeared in front of Orochimaru.

"Let's end this now." Sarutobi said grabbing Orochimaru. Naruto watched as Sarutobi performed the jutsu on Orochimaru. Orochimaru held back as he fought to keep his soul in his body. Suddenly Orochimaru moved his fingers, and his sword which was hit out of his hands earlier came and was heading towards Sarutobi's back. Naruto saw the staff Sarutobi had turn into a huge ape, who was trying to catch the sword, but it was too late, the ape caught the sword after it punctured Sarutobi.

'You better do the jutsu fast, or your dead.' Naruto thought.

"Time to die." Sarutobi said. Sarutobi tried to perform his jutsu even though he was stabbed by the sword.

"Give up Sarutobi-sensei you can't win." Orochimaru said. Sarutobi cringed feeling the pain of the sword.

"Never will I always protect the village with my life. If I can't take away your soul, I'll just have to take away the things your love most. Seal." Sarutobi said. Suddenly Sarutobi finished his jutsu. Naruto saw that Orochimaru's arms were turning a purple color. Sarutobi watched as all his strength and life was taking away.

"Your reign of terror is over Orochimaru I have taken away your jutsu." Sarutobi said. Sarutobi began to close his eyes, as he was nearing death.

"You old man how you dare take your jutsu from me." Orochimaru screamed as his arms fell to his side.

Sarutobi fell to the ground dead, but he was smiling. Orochimaru looked down on the Hokage's body in anger. His ape summon looked at Sarutobi with a frown.

"You died a true hero Sarutobi. A true third Hokage." The ape said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"My arms feel like they're on fire." Orochimaru said sweating. One of the ones that were holding the purple barrier turned.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you okay?" He asked.

"Release the barrier, the mission has failed, take me away from here." Orochimaru said. Naruto watched as the barrier was released. He then looked at the Fourth's body. The Fourth's body opened its eyes and looked at Naruto.

'I can see myself. I am in control of the bodies again. What was that jutsu Orochimaru used?' Naruto thought. He then saw the ninja that put up the barrier come and pick up Orochimaru and head out of the forest, on top of the Kage's box.

'From what the jutsu Sarutobi did do, Orochimaru's jutsu must have summoned the souls of the past Hokages. Since I had the bodies of the past hokages out and about they were summoned to the coffin, to be the best bodies for the souls. He's getting away, but I am still healing from taking that attack.' Naruto thought.

The bodies of the First and Second both got up from the ground, and moved to pick up Naruto. The First came up and picked up Naruto, while the Second got the body of the Fourth. Naruto and his paths then made their escape off the roof of the Kage's box without being seen. Naruto looked towards the village, as he saw it being destroyed slowly. He then saw Orochimaru getting away.

'I'll find you and I'll kill you.' Naruto thought. His paths then went down to an alleyway where Naruto could rest, without being seen. Naruto then began to heal once again, under the guard of the First and Seconds bodies. He also had the fox's chakra begin to heal the Fourth's body's injuries after h had the Second take out the chakra pole.

**With Naruto's Other Paths **

Naruto's Deva path was now heading towards the village, to help some of the Konoha ninja with the other ninja. The Deva path looked down to see Mizo kneeling on a tree branch crying. The Deva path had the Asura, and Naraka path head towards the village, while he went down to Mizo.

The Deva path landed beside Mizo looking down on her. Mizo looked up at the path still crying.

"They took him. They took Sasuke." Mizo said.

"Who took him?" The path asked.

"The sound ninja, some of Orochimaru's ninja, they took him before I could do anything. He's gone now." Mizo said getting her crying under control. The Deva path put its hand on Mizo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but for right now we need to go and help Konoha. We will search for Sasuke after we get these bitches out of Konoha." The path said. Mizo smiled at this, and got up.

"You're right come on; we have no time to lose." Mizo said jumping branch to branch towards Konoha. They were close to Konoha when Mizo saw the giant three headed snake. She stopped on a branch, and the Deva path turned to her when he stopped on the branch in front of her.

"What's wrong?" The path asked.

"I'll deal with the three headed snake, you go ahead." Mizo said.

"I'll go with you, and help you if you need it. I want to make sure nothing happens to you." The path said. Mizo smiled at the path.

"Fine, but I won't to fight the snake." Mizo said. They both then started to make their way towards the three headed snake.

**Back With Naruto **

Naruto was healing better now, and his wounds were almost healed. He got up and used the wall for support. His wounds were healed now, but he still had major soreness in his body. The Rasengan even though it his face was like affecting his whole body. The Fourth's body was now healed also, and was standing up. Naruto got off the wall, and he and his path walked out of the alleyway to see a kunai pass by. Naruto looked towards where the kunai had come from. He saw a couple sound and sand ninja. He sent his three paths in different directions to save as many people as possible.

Naruto himself feeling sore not being able to do any hand to hand combat without getting seriously injured ran through hand seals," **Earth Release: Earth Encampment**." Naruto said. Naruto then held his hand out. Suddenly an earth box came out of the ground, and surrounded the sound ninja. They could not get out of the earth box they were in, so they waited wondering what would happen.

Naruto smirked," **Earth Release: Earth Compression Box**." Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground. When he did the top of the earth box came down also, killing all of the ninja inside, by smashing them flat. Blood splattered everywhere, hitting the half destroyed buildings around them. Naruto was now breathing hard; he went to a wall to hold himself up.

'My chakra is low. I can't fight as much, but with the fox's chakra filling up my chakra pool, I should have a full chakra pool soon.' Naruto thought, as he used the wall to balance himself.

**With Mizo and the Deva Path**

Mizo and the Deva path headed towards the three headed snake as fast as they could, killing sand and sound ninja as they went through the village. They jumped down from the roof top they were on, on to a road. They were coming up on the hospital, and then it wouldn't be to long before they came onto the snake. They were almost passed the hospital when suddenly a purple blur shot out of one of the hospitals rooms. The blur headed towards Mizo. Mizo turned just in time to see a hand with huge nails scrap her across her chest, sending her backwards into the building behind her.

The Deva path turned to see Mizo fly through the air and end up smashing into a building. The path turned to see the one who attacked Mizo. The path looked back at where Mizo was and saw her coming out of the building with a huge claw marks on her cloak.

The path was about to attack the one that attacked Mizo but was stopped by Mizo," Stop ill handle her go and take care of the snake." The path looked at Mizo with a frown.

"Go I can take care of this bitch." Mizo said. The path then began to head towards the giant three headed snake. Mizo turned to the blonde headed girl that was in front of her. The girl had purple and blue chakra swirling around her, and she had huge nails which made claws on her hands.

"I want a rematch." The girl said.

"So you're with them, the ones who invaded the village?" Mizo asked the girl.

"Yes, we got paid a lot of money to help them." The girl said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to kill you Yugito." Mizo said.

**With Naruto's Naraka Path (Kisame)**

The path took its sword off of its back, and unwrapped it, to reveal a monster of a sword. It jumped away from the Asura path and jumped towards a group of sand ninja attacking some Konoha ninja. It swung its sword down on one of them knocking them out, and sending them flying into a building. When the sword came away from the skin of the ninja, it took his skin off, killing him. The Konoha ninja looked upon the path with awestruck faces. They quickly backed off, not knowing what was going to happen.

The path ran through hand seals," **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**." The path said. Suddenly it opened its mouth and tons of water rushed out of it. Enough water came out to create a tsunami of water. The path jumped on the tsunami and rode it towards the sand ninja. The ninja not knowing what to do were crushed by the giant wave. Two ninja that were fast enough to move out of the way were quickly killed by the path's giant sword. The others looked upon a huge lake that spanned a couple blocks, and was six inches deep.

"**Water Release: Multiple Water Shark Missile Technique****." **The path said. Suddenly the water came closer in, making the level rise above some of the buildings. The Konoha ninja jumped on top of one of the roofs, getting away from the water. The sand ninja however got trapped under the water. The path also jumped on top of a roof and looked down on the sand ninja. Suddenly sharks made out of water began to swim towards the ninja. The ninja not being able to move fast enough were torn to shreds by the sharks, blood mixing with the water to make purple water. Seeing the ninja were dead the path released the technique. The water spread thin, so it wasn't even an inch deep. The path was about to take care of some other ninja, when the Konoha ninja appeared around him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto after dealing with the ninja before headed towards where Mizo was, to make sure she was okay. He had felt massive chakra spikes coming from there, so he thought he would check up on her.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you liked the new chapter. The next chapter i will not call his paths by First, Second, or Fourth but by their path names. For your convience here is who each path is.**

**Deva Path: The Rikudou Sennin**

**Animal Path: First Hokage**

**Human Path: Second Hokage**

**Preta Path: Fourth Hokage**

**Asura Path: Hanzo**

**Naraka Path: Kisame**


	9. Invasion Arc: Invasion Over!

Ok everyone hope you liked the last chapter. We are still in the Invasion Arc, so hope you like this chapter.

Naruto chapter Start:

Naruto made his way towards the area, where he knew Mizo was at. He jumped on to a roof top and looked towards her direction. He saw something that frightened him. Not because he was afraid for his own life, but for Mizos. What he saw was a huge bluish-purple cat, which was easily the size of a five story tower.

'What is that thing? It can't be, is that Yugito? She must be using all of the demon's chakra.' Naruto thought. He then saw the cat had two tails, flowing out her backside. Naruto saw she was the two tails. The chakra cat suddenly began to grow fur. Naruto watched as the chakra cat, looked now like a real cat, except a whole lot bigger.

'Mizo hold on I'm coming.' Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly leapt from the roof he was on over to another, and he did this as fast as he could. He then saw something going around the huge cat. It was black flames.

'She is using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Don't over use it Mizo.' Naruto thought.

**With The Naraka Path**

The path stood in the middle of a circle of Konoha ninja. They all had kunai drawn, and were staring at him.

"Who are you, and why did you help us? You are Waterfall ninja." One of the ninja asked the path. Suddenly before the Konoha ninja could see what happened all of Naruto's paths were now around the Naraka path, each path facing outward towards the Konoha ninja.

"We mean you no harm. We are just helping you." The Deva path said. The path looked around, and saw the destruction of the village.

"It looks like you need it." The Asura path said.

The Konoha ninja gritted their teeth. They then saw that the paths were not there to attack them, but to help them, they slowly put down their guard.

"Well if you are here to help us then let's go." One of the Konoha ninja said. The Konoha ninja nodded at their captains words, and jumped away, leaving the paths and the captain alone.

"We will be watching you, and if you even think of attacking any of us, we will kill you all." The Konoha captain said. The paths nodded understanding what the man was saying, and why he was saying it.

"Now come on we have your village to save." The Human path said. The captain nodded and signaled them to follow him. They jumped off the roof they were on, and were heading towards the arena, where the invasion started.

**With Mizo**

Mizo jumped to dodge a paw that came down on her from above. The paw made a huge print in the ground, sending a small tremor everywhere. Mizo had the black flames surround her to protect her from a swipe from the Cat's tail. Mizo then jumped at the Cat's face. The Cat opened its mouth and fired blue fire balls out of its mouth, at Mizo. Mizo had the black flames protect her from the ball of blue fire, and went forth to hit the cat in the face. The Cat hissed at the pain in felt on its face. The cat backed up stomping on a few houses, and buildings destroying them.

Mizo landed on the ground, and ran towards the huge cat. She took out a few kunai and threw them at the eyes of the cat. The giant cat, shot out of its mouth another ball of blue flames, and destroyed the kunai.

'This is going to get complicated.' Mizo thought. She then had her black flames go and surround the giant cat ready to burn it into oblivion. The black flames then attacked the cat, with high speeds. The cat quickly released a huge amount of chakra, and easily destroyed the flames.

'How is that possible, to destroy my flames. She can destroy anything with her chakra.' Mizo thought. Mizo looked up at the giant cat.

"You cannot defeat me Mizo." The cat said. Mizo looked up at the cat, wondering if it just talked.

"I am more powerful than you; your petty flames cannot kill me." The cat said. Mizo got out a kunai and put an explosive tag on it.

"We will see about that. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**." Mizo said putting her hand in a hand seal. Suddenly twenty Mizo's came into existence from smoke. Each had an explosive tag on their kunai.

Mizo ran at the giant cat to fast for the cat to see her. Mizo and her clones appeared flying through the air above Mizo, and threw their kunai at the cat. The cat turned to see what was going on.

"You think that those kunai will do anything against me please." The cat said.

"I think they will." Mizo said. The kunai hit the cat, and just bounced off of her skin.

"I told you, now die." The cat said. Suddenly the kunai exploded where they were, and sent the cat flying in the air towards some buildings. Mizo quickly landed on a roof, and jumped off of it. She flew towards the giant cat that was soaring through the air. Mizo landed on the cat's belly and ran towards the cat's head. The cat looked on its belly to see Mizo running up towards its head. Suddenly a fist came out of the cat's stomach and hit Mizo in the chin, sending her off of the cat. The cat puffed out of existence to reveal Yugito with purple chakra around her.

Mizo flew through the air, and landed on the roof of a building. Yugito landed on the roof also, her claws elongated, and her teeth pointier. Mizo slowly got up off the ground, to look at Yugito. She felt her mask, and felt it was ripped in half, so she threw it on the ground revealing her Sharingan eyes.

"Finally I get to see your ugly face." Yugito said. Mizo gritted her teeth at this.

"What is your problem? Why are you doing this?" Mizo asked. Yugito laughed, and got a kunai in her hand.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm in it for the money sweetie." Yugito said showing her pointy teeth. Mizo frowned because Yugito's reasons were shallow.

"Well I'm sorry but this invasion will not work. It's over Konoha is winning." Mizo said Yugito looked around and saw Mizo was right. The invasion was failing, and soon it would be over. She gripped a kunai in her hand, and the purple chakra around her went higher as she got madder.

Mizo ran at Yugito running through hand seals," **Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**." Suddenly Mizo spit out of her mouth many small fire balls, which quickly sped towards Yugito. Yugito jumped in the air to dodge two, and saw three more coming at her.

Yugito ran through hand seals," **Lighting Release Armor**." Suddenly electricity began to run through her body making her nervous system grow stronger. Suddenly before the fireballs got to her she disappeared. Suddenly she appeared in front of Mizo throwing a punch to her face.

Mizo got hit in the face, and was blown back into another building from the punch. Yugito quickly released the armor not wanting to waster her chakra, and jumped to the next building. Yugito jumped and saw Mizo lying down on the floor blood everywhere.

"I win bitch, maybe Naruto will see I am better for him than you ever were." Yugito said. She then spit on Mizo's body.

"I don't think so he's mine." A voice said behind Yugito. Suddenly there was a kunai to Yugito's neck. Yugito looked behind her to see Mizo standing there smiling holding the kunai.

"How did you?" Yugito asked but before she was done the Mizo that was lying on the ground disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone." Mizo said. Mizo then went to slice Yugito's neck open but she was elbowed in the gut. Yugito got out of Mizo's range and turned to look at her.

"I will complete my mission." Yugito said. Mizo got out a kunai and got ready, for the attack. Yugito suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Mizo slashing down with her kunai. Mizo saw it coming and blocked it, and then swiped at Yugito's chest. Yugito jumped back quick dodging the swipe. Yugito ran through hand seals.

"**Fire Release: Flame Flower**." Yugito said. She jumped in the air, and breathes out three huge fire balls, which headed towards Mizo. Mizo looked at the fire balls, and summoned her black flames. They quickly destroyed the fire balls, which made a lot of dust from the impact. Mizo looked through the dust to see Yugito coming towards her at a fast rate.

Mizo threw her kunai at Yugito, but Yugito disappeared in mid-air. Mizo looked around to see where she had gone, but could not locate her. Suddenly Yugito appeared in front of Mizo throwing a punch to Mizo's face. Mizo moved her head, so the fist went by her head. Mizo then grabbed Yugito's arm and swung Yugito over her head, and slammed her into the ground. When Yugito hit the ground she tried to kick Mizo's head. Mizo not seeing this coming was hit in the head, and walked backwards from the pain.

Yugito jumped up quickly and threw a kunai at Mizo. Mizo who had her act together moved to the side for the kunai to go by her. She then put her hand out and grabbed the kunai where the hole was on the hilt, and threw it back at Yugito. Yugito not seeing this coming was to slow to dodge or block the kunai, so she was hit in the shoulder.

Blood came out of the wound, and Yugito fell down to her knees, from the pain. Yugito held her shoulder from the pain. Mizo walked over to Yugito and looked down on her.

"What was all that shit you were talking about earlier? I won bitch." Mizo said kneeing Yugito in the face sending her on her back. Now the purple chakra around Yugito disappeared. Mizo was about to walk over to Yugito when the glasses wearing kid that followed Orochimaru appeared beside her.

"You what are you doing here?" Mizo asked. The kid checked Yugito, and then looked up at Mizo. He fixed his glasses, and looked at her Sharingan eyes.

"Well, I am sorry that I must end this fight now, but Orochimaru wants her alive." The kid said. Yugito slowly got up and used the kid to keep her steady.

"Kabuto, just get me out of here." Yugito said. Mizo ran towards them, not wanting them to get away. Kabuto grabbed Yugito and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Mizo seeing they were gone got mad and punched the roof, making the shingles fall off.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Mizo. Mizo turned to see Naruto behind her.

"What happened where is Yugito?" Naruto asked. Mizo turned to Naruto.

"She's gone I lost her." Mizo said. Naruto walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"The invasion is over, we have to get my paths and get out of here, before people start to ask questions." Naruto said.

**With Naruto's Paths**

Naruto's paths followed the captain of the Konoha squad towards the arena. They turned to look and see a huge frog, had appeared and landed on the three headed snake.

'A summon. Who summons frogs?' The Deva path thought. They then turned and saw they were at the arena. The paths that used to be Hokages put on their masks, so no one would recognize them. They jumped into the arena to see an all out battle going on. They quickly began to help the Konoha ninja with the invading ninja. Naruto and Mizo arrived at the arena to see the paths dealing with the invading ninja. Mizo deactivated her Sharingan, and jumped down into the arena where the paths were.

The paths then jumped back to make a formation around Naruto and Mizo. Seeing as all the invading ninja were taking care of, and the arena was clear, Naruto, Mizo, and his paths were about to leave.

"Stop right there." A Konoha ninja said.

Naruto turned to look at the Konoha ninja. He stared at the person who told him to stop. It was a man with gray gravity defying hair.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Naruto quickly identified the man as Kakashi Hatake or White Fang of the Leaf village. Naruto had spent his time studying the bingo book since he was chasing down ninja for their bounty, and remembered coming up on him.

"Kakashi Hatake, we have no business here. We were just trying to help." Naruto said. Kakashi had the Konoha ninja on their guard.

"Your headband says Waterfall ninja, how as a little village produced such great ninja?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked at Kakashi's smarts.

"As you may have guessed we are not from the Waterfall village. We are merely travelers who took their identity to gain access to the Konoha." Naruto said. Mizo walked up to Naruto.

"Don't you think you are giving them too much information?" Mizo asked. Naruto shook his head no. Kakashi seeing as though Naruto and this girl had infiltrated the village he was now on guard.

"What was your business infiltrating our village?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked.

"We had gotten word from someone that Orochimaru was planning an invasion, so we came to help." Naruto said. Kakashi looked upon Naruto trying to figure out if the blonde was lying. He had just gotten word from the anbu that saw the fight between the Hokage and Orochimaru that this blonde kid was there also. They said that he stood his own against the fourth hokage who was resurrected by Orochimaru.

"I heard that you helped the Hokage in fighting Orochimaru. Am I correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Your information is correct. To bad I could not save him" Naruto said. Kakashi and all the other ninja frowned and the lost of their Hokage. He had died bravely and helped them greatly in the invasion, by defeating Orochimaru.

"Well then if you are not against us then maybe you should stay here in the village, and help repair." Kakashi said. The Konoha ninja looked at Kakashi like he was crazy; trusting these ninja they had no idea about.

Naruto smirked at Kakashi's offer," I am glad that you would offer such accommodations, but my friends and I must be on our way. We are glad that we could help, but we have other matters to attend to." Naruto said.

"Well we thank you for your assistance in this urgent matter." Kakashi said.

"No problem, now you should be able to deal with the rest of the ninja, am I correct?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded his head saying they could, and Naruto began to make his way out of the arena. Mizo and his paths followed him out of the arena, while Kakashi and the Konoha ninja watched. A ninja then appeared beside Kakashi," Sir, we have found Sakura Haruno, but Sasuke Uchiha is nowhere to be found."

Kakashi cursed under his breathe, Orochimaru probably was behind that. HE knew Orochimaru was after the Uchiha, and knew it was him.

"Do you want us to search for him sir?" The ninja asked.

Kakashi breathed a sigh," No, right now we need to deal with the threat at hand. We need to get the village under wraps quickly."

"Yes sir." The ninja said. The ninja disappeared to go carry out the orders that Kakashi had given him. Kakashi turned to his fellow ninja there.

"Ok Gai you come with me, we will help get the rest of the enemy ninja out of the village." Kakashi said. A man with a bowl haircut threw his arm in the air.

"Yosh Kakashi the power of youth will once again be released." Gai said. Kakashi sweat dropped, seeing this man in green clad tights do this. Kakashi then turned to some anbu who had appeared behind him.

"You three follow those ninja." Kakashi said pointing to where Naruto had just gone. The anbu shook their heads and were off to follow.

**With Naruto**

Naruto turned to Mizo, and looked her up and down. She took a pretty good beating from Yugito, but she should heal pretty fast. Him self on the other hand needed some rest. The fox's chakra was slowly working on his injuries and he was still very sore. Naruto, his paths, and Mizo had made it out of the village and were now nearing a small town. They jumped down onto the road to the town, and began to walk. They were exhausted and needed to slow down. They soon made it to the town to see it was lively, and was not affected by the enemy ninja, or invasion. They probably did not even know those things happened yet.

Naruto's paths found them some rooms to sleep in, so they went there. They got into the hotel room, and settled down. Naruto lied down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Mizo seeing him went and lay down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Mizo asked. Naruto turned and looked at Mizo, who had scratches and bruises everywhere.

"I am just fine, but I wish I could have saved the Hokage. At least we foiled Orochimaru's plans right." Naruto said smiling. Mizo smiled at this.

"What about Sasuke how are we going to get him back?" Mizo asked getting teary eyed. Naruto kissed her forehead.

"It'll be fine, we will get him back. Orochimaru just got us at a bad time, but soon I'll kill him, and take him back." Naruto said. This made Mizo feel a lot better, and she kissed him on the lips. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Elsewhere**

An orange haired man looked down on the people in front of him. He looked up to show his Rinnegan eyes. The bodies also looked up showing the same eyes.

"It seems like Orochimaru has failed in his invasion attempt. It looks like we will have to move our plans up." The orange haired man said.

The four bodies that stood in front of him were special in everywhere way. One was Sasori of the Red Sands, Deidara the clay user, and Hidan the Jashin worshipper. Those three quickly moved from their positions and headed towards the exit of the cave. The orange haired man looked down on the last body.

"You are my greatest body, so I will send you to capture the nine tailed container. Not now though, for right now you are good where you are at." The orange haired man said. The body then disappeared from his sight.

"Nagato, how are you supposed to stop the prophecy from coming true?"

The orange haired man looked at the woman next to him," Konan, things are going according to plan. The prophecy will never be completed. I'll make sure of that."

"But Nagato, how are you going to do that with your real body, not even able to move from its spot?" Konan asked.

"I have already planned that out, you'll just have to wait and see." Nagato said.

"What of the Uchiha? Has Orochimaru taken him?" Konan asked.

"From what I hear from my sources yes he has. He will not be the person to ruin my plan however." Nagato said.

**In the Land of Sound**

Orochimaru looked down at his arms which were now unusable. He hated this, feeling weak and unable to do things. There were things that made him happy though. He walked over to two tables which had two different bodies on them. One of the tables had a yellow haired ninja, while the other had an Uchiha on it. Orochimaru lifted up the shirt of the Uchiha to see a seal, and then looked at the stomach of the blonde to see the seal gone from her stomach.

"Lord Orochimaru the transfer has been completed." Kabuto said walking out of the shadows.

"Very good Kabuto, my plans are now being put in motion." Orochimaru said looking down on the Uchiha.

"Very good Orochimaru, I see you have finally figured out how to transplant a demon from its seal to another human." A voice said in the shadows. Orochimaru turned scared to see the owner of the voice. He saw a man with a mask, which had one eye socket, which revealed the persons Sharingan eye.

"It can't be you." Orochimaru said backing up from the person. Kabuto quickly jumped to Orochimaru to help him.

"It is me though and I have come to take him." The man said pointing towards the Uchiha on the table. Orochimaru could not move because he knew who this person was, he knew his power greatly towered over his own.

"Why do you want with the Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked.

"I do not have to tell you anything snake. I'll be taking him now." The man said and suddenly the Uchiha disappeared in a void. The man went after him and also disappeared into a void. Orochimaru seeing they were gone kicked a jar on the ground breaking it.

"Who was he Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"That Kabuto was Madara Uchiha." Orochimaru said.

**Hope you liked the new addition to the story. Be ready for the next chapter. Coming Soon.**


	10. Retrieval Arc: Tracking! The Plan!

Naruto chapter Start:

**Somewhere in the Land of Sound**

Orochimaru looked up the blonde that was on the table in front of him. He then looked at the back of her neck, and saw the seal he had used on her. He had intercepted the Kumo team before they got to Konoha. He had put the seal on her to control her movements, and thoughts. He had the perfect plan, and it was all ruined by two people.

'The Rinnegan user, and Madara have ruined my plans, but I still have her. She has great potential. Once I use her body, I will hopefully grow strong enough to get Sasuke back. Right now I need to find Tsunade' Orochimaru said.

He looked at the blonde and began to start the procedure. Kabuto came into view and helped him along the way.

**(One Week Later) In a small town outside of Konoha**

Naruto woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the hotel room; he and Mizo had been at for the past week. They had decided to stay there, and make themselves comfortable, before they began to search for Sasuke. Today was the day they would begin their search, and so Naruto got up without waking up Mizo and went to get into the shower. Once he was done with the shower, he got his clothes on. He then walked to the bed and leaned over Mizo's face. He lightly kissed the top of her nose.

"Mizo-chan, time to get up." Naruto said. Mizo smiled and moved slightly showing she was up. She moaned and then opened her eyes to see Naruto in her face.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Mizo said.

"I'm glad, but today is the day we start searching remember. Get up we will leave soon." Naruto said. Mizo hearing this quickly got up to go take a shower. She had been waiting for this day for a whole week. Naruto had convinced her to take a break from fighting with him and she listened knowing it was what they needed. After the invasion they got a good nights sleep, they actually slept till the next night.

Naruto smiled at this and got his paths to begin to make breakfast. He had been the shoulder that Mizo could cry over once she realized that she might not see her brother again. She cried for the first day but got her act together and was now ready to kick some snake ass. Naruto made her smile by saying that Snakes didn't have ass, but just a hole.

Naruto turned to Mizo to see her dressed in her cloak. He served breakfast on the table smiling at her.

"First we need to get some leads to find out where they are. We know they are somewhere in Sound country, that is a given, just where at in Sound country that's the problem." Naruto said.

Mizo took a bite of her eggs and then looked back at Naruto," He said in that file that he was going to make Sasuke his new body, what did he mean by that?"

"I don't really know, but whatever he is planning we need to find them before he finishes it." Naruto said. Mizo nodded knowing she wanted to save her brother from whatever plan Orochimaru had made for him.

"Naruto in the forest he wanted to kill me. He did not understand. He will just try to kill me again." Mizo said sighing. Naruto looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I'll have to make sure he understands then eh." Naruto said. Mizo nodded and began to eat her food again.

"I'm guessing I'll leave Orochimaru to you." Naruto said. Mizo just looked at him with an evil glare. Naruto waved his hands in front of him and laughed.

"Ok I'll leave him to you." Naruto said. Mizo stopped glaring at him, and went back to eating her food.

"Good, now come on we have to finish eating, so we can start searching early." Mizo said. Naruto nodded and began to eat his food faster. He then stopped eating and looked out the window next to them. He saw something move fast away from his sight. Mizo looked out the window also.

"What, do you see something?" Mizo asked.

"I think we have been watched. I felt their presence after we left Konoha, but I thought it was nothing. They have been watching everything we do. We need to get out of here." Naruto said. Mizo set down her unfinished food, and so did Naruto. They then headed out another window with Narutos paths.

Naruto and Mizo made their way through the forest outside of the village, and towards Sound country. Naruto felt the presences behind him again.

"They are following us again. We will go into that field over there, and ambush them with my paths." Naruto said to Mizo. Mizo nodded, and Naruto's paths quickly disappeared. Naruto and Mizo made their way towards the open field. They made it there and then turned around waiting for the ninja to appear. They did not appear, but Naruto felt their presences in the bushes.

**In The Bushes**

The three ninja stared at Naruto and Mizo from the bushes. They had been following them ever since they had left the village and they had been sending information back to Konoha. They had just sent the information about Sasuke back to Konoha with a summon. They heard a sound behind them, and they all turned around. They saw six figures standing there in the same cloaks, and same masks. One of them had their huge sword in one of the ninja's faces, while two others had kunai to the other two ninja's necks.

"Move into the field." The one with the huge sword said. The ninja both looked at each other and did what the ninja had told them.

**In the Field**

The ninja walked into the field with Naruto's six paths behind them holding weapons to their necks. The paths walked the ninjas in front of Naruto and Mizo. He then made them get to their knees, with the paths ready to take their lives if they tried anything.

Naruto looked at them, and saw their masks. They all had the same mask and the leaf symbol on them. They were from Konoha. The paths took their weapons from the necks of the ninja, and let them up.

"Why are you Konoha ninja following us?" Naruto asked. The ninja looked at each other then at Naruto. They brushed themselves off.

"We have been sent here to gather information on you, and your team." One of the ninja said. Naruto looked at Mizo, with a serious look.

"What information have you gathered on us?" Mizo asked.

"The only information we have gathered on you is that you are in search of Uchiha Sasuke. For what reason we do not know why, but Konoha has already sent a team to Sound country, to search for the Uchiha, also that you are the missing-nin Itachi Uchiha." Another anbu said.

"How'd you find that out?" Mizo said stepping to the ninja. Naruto held out his hand," We won't kill them ok Mizo; they were bound to find out sooner or later. How they found out I do not know, but for right now let's go." Naruto said. Mizo didn't answer him, she just backed off.

'This messes with our plans, but we will have to deal with this.' Naruto thought. The paths then hit the ninja in the back of their necks knocking them out. Mizo looked at Naruto.

"Naruto if they already sent a team to search for Sasuke then they could mess with our plans." Mizo said.

"I know, but if they know where Sasuke is we can find the team from Konoha and follow them. Once they find Sasuke we will step in, and deal with things." Naruto said.

"I want Sasuke to go back to Konoha, he needs a home. So when we capture him, we will give him back to Konoha." Mizo said.

Naruto looked at Mizo," Are you sure Mizo?" Naruto asked. Mizo nodded her head. Naruto's paths began to head towards Sound country, and Naruto and Mizo looked down on the Konoha ninja.

"Come on Mizo we need to find the Konoha ninja." Naruto said. Mizo nodded her head and she and Naruto went to go catch up with Naruto's paths. They made their way towards Sound country at high speeds hoping to find the Konoha ninja. When they arrived at the border they began to look for clues to where the Konoha team might have been heading. They jumped down to the ground, and began to look for clues.

Mizo quickly found footprints on the ground. Hoping that these were the footprints of the Konoha team they began to head in that direction. Naruto sent his paths to go and look in different directions, just in case they were going the wrong way.

Mizo and Naruto traveled along the trail that they saw of footprints as fast as they could. They had not caught up to the people who had made the footprints by nightfall, so they went and set up camp. Naruto and Mizo quickly set up their tent, and a fire. They quickly got to bed an hour later.

Naruto and Mizo woke up to the sound of birds chirping. They quickly got their tent and things back into a scroll, and headed towards the direction of where the footprints were going. Naruto's paths had no luck going through different towns looking for the Konoha group, so Naruto and Mizo guessed that they were on the right track. About and hour later they jumped down from a tree they were on to the ground. They looked at a small fire still hot.

"We must have been right on them last night. We can't be less than maybe thirty minutes, seeing how the fire is still hot." Mizo said touching the fire a little. Naruto nodded and hey began to make their way towards the direction of more footprints. They sped quickly towards the direction going as fast as they could, hoping to reach the team before they got to Orochimaru. Naruto summoned his paths to him, and they began to travel with them towards the Konoha teams locating.

"I am beginning to feel their chakra. It seems like there are eight of them. Three of their chakras are definitely bigger than the others. They are maybe ten minutes in front of us." Naruto said. Mizo nodded and they picked up the pace. When they got close, they jumped into the bushes hiding from the Konoha ninjas' view.

Naruto had his paths surround the Konoha ninja who had stopped for a break. Naruto looked upon the Konoha team to see the gray gravity defying hair of Kakashi Hatake. Naruto then looked at the other ninja. Naruto looked at the people who had the higher chakras. He saw one had black hair, and he had a cigarette in his mouth smoking away. He then looked at the other ninja, who had long black hair, and she had bright red eyes. Naruto quickly recognized them as the leaders of each team.

Naruto looked at the smaller chakras to see everyone who he had seen in the Chunin exams. He then looked at Kakashi's team and saw the pink haired girl named Sakura. He then looked at the other teammate which was very pale. Naruto did not recognize his person, but he didn't care.

"Please come out here, we know you are there." Kakashi said. Naruto cursed under his breathe. While he was thinking he hadn't thought of being stealthy and was caught. Naruto had his paths walk out of the bushes showing the Konoha ninja they were surrounded. Naruto and Mizo then walked out of their hiding spots.

The whole Konoha ninja group looked upon them with surprise, not thinking it would be them. Kakashi looked at Naruto with his one eye," So, I see the information we got was right."

'Shit, those ninja were able to relay their information to this group.' Naruto thought. Every Konoha ninja drew their weapons. Naruto held out his hands.

"We are not here to hurt you; we are here to help you find Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said. The pink haired teammate of Sasuke stepped forward.

"Why, so you can kill him, just like you did the rest of your clan." Sakura said pointing at Mizo. Mizo began to grow angry looking at the girl.

"I had no choice in doing what I did." Mizo said. The Konoha ninja seeing as their information was right were getting ready for a fight. Naruto looked at Mizo and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We do not want to fight; yes this is the person you know as Itachi Uchiha. Except-." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, we know." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Kakashi confused so did Mizo.

"You see after the massacre, the third Hokage made it known to the jonin of Konoha, which you were ordered to do it." The one with a cigarette said. Naruto seeing as the third Hokage did something else that he liked.

'Old man you have helped me in a lot of ways.' Naruto thought.

"But what we didn't know is that you were a girl until our Intel came from the ninja you knocked out in the field." Kakashi said.

"Then why all the hostility, we will not hurt you?" Naruto asked.

"Just because we have this information doesn't mean we have to trust you." The red eyed woman said. The genin looked upon the people in front of them. They knew they were powerful, but the leader looked young looked young. They then looked at the person they knew as Itachi Uchiha. They had found out that information when the ninja were being told everything about their mission at hand. They could not believe it at first, but now they knew it was right.

"We will not hurt you. As we said we are just trying to get my brother back to Konoha, away from the snake." Mizo said. Kakashi looked at the other fellow captains, and nodded his head. They nodded their heads back and they ordered the genin to lower their weapons. The genin hesitantly lowered their weapons, not understanding why they were backing down.

"Thank you." Naruto said. Kakashi looked upon the person he heard take on the dead fourth hokage and survive. He knew this person was strong, but how strong was he, and what was with his purple eyes. He was going to figure these things out.

"Just because we are lowering our weapons now, doesn't mean we won't kill you if you try anything stupid." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled under his mask. Naruto's paths jumped so they were behind Naruto.

"Do you know where Sasuke is located?" Mizo asked.

"Yes, we have got information that he is being held somewhere around here in an underground base." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded," So we will start searching."

"How long do you think it will take for us to find the base?" Mizo asked.

"It should take us around an hour to get to the base." The smoking guy said. Naruto his paths and Mizo sat down showing that they were not going to try anything. Kakashi ordered his team to sit also, and so did the other jonin captains.

"Can you show us your plan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded and took out a scroll and inscrolled it. He laid the scroll the down in front of Naruto, showing a map. Kakashi pointed to a place that was circled.

"This is the base. We are planning to go in from here, and here. Two teams go in the front, while one team goes in from the back. Since you are here, you can split up your group, and send them with each group. Once we are inside, we shall find Sasuke, and get out of there." Kakashi said pointing to different spots on the map. Naruto nodded seeing the plan was very good.

"What about Orochimaru, he is bound to be there?" Mizo asked.

"We will just have to-." Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence," I'll keep him distracted long enough for everyone to get Sasuke out of there." Naruto said.

"You think you can stand up against a sannin, you look like you're just a kid." A young boy with a puppy on his head said. The jonin leaders looked at the boy known as Kiba. Naruto took off his mask to show his face, and Rinnegan eyes.

"Yes, I am a kid, as old as you if not younger, I am however more powerful than your jonin captains." Naruto said. The genin teams almost began to laugh, yeah right this kid that is their age beat their senseis. Naruto put his mask back on before they could ask questions about his eyes.

"Yeah right like you could take on our senseis." Sakura said.

"Sakura shut up. He is right I saw it for my own eyes. He could kill us all by himself if he wanted to." Kakashi said. At hearing this, the genin looked at the boy that was their age in fear. If this kid could really do what he said he could then they should be afraid.

"Don't worry though I will not hurt you." Naruto said smiling under his mask. Even though they heard this they were still not completely sure.

"So this plan when were you planning on doing it?" Mizo asked.

"We were planning on doing it tonight under the cover of night." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded seeing as their plan had no flaw.

"We hopefully the snake will not show his ugly head." Naruto said. The jonin captains nodded knowing he was right on that one.

"Now for right now I think you and your team needs to rest. We have been into one of his bases before. He has a lot of ninja with the same seal he gave Sasuke in there. You will have to kill a lot of them." Naruto said. Hearing this, the genin tensed up. They were going to have to kill, that's exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Can your genin handle it?" Mizo asked. Kakashi looked at the group of genin," I think they can handle it."

"Good, because we don't need anyone hesitating, and getting themselves or other people killed." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded but he looked back at the genin. He now knew this was a very important mission, to get back one of the last members of a great clan. He thought they were ready for this, but now knowing they had to kill a lot of ninja, he didn't know.

Kakashi turned to his genin," I know that you are going to have to kill probably a lot on this mission. Remember you are protecting the people you love. You are killing to help your village. When they attack and you have openings don't hesitate."

The genin nodded showing that they were not scared, but deep inside they were. None of them had ever killed anyone before, so this would be the first.

"Good, now everyone get rest we have a lot of things to do tonight." Kakashi said. The genin nodded and went off to rest. Kakashi turned back towards Naruto.

"Hopefully they are really ready, or this plan could go down the drain. You guys get rest also; I'll have my teammates watch the camp." Naruto said. The jonins thanked him and went to go rest. Not trusting Naruto and Mizo they all kept one eyed open, so Kakashi couldn't go to sleep.

Naruto and Mizo looked at the map to see the plans they were going to execute tonight. They saw that it was a very good plan and the only thing that stood in front of them was Orochimaru. If he was there it would cause a lot of problems. Naruto thought about the jutsu he used to bring his paths back to life. He knew he would be very hard pressed to defeat them by himself.

"I don't want them to get hurt." Naruto said talking about the genin and Konoha ninja. Hearing this, the jonin slowly dosed off to sleep trusting Naruto.

"Yes I know Naruto, but we must complete the mission. If the genin mess up then we'll do our best to save them, but we can't save everyone." Mizo said.

"I can." Naruto said.

"You can what?" Mizo asked.

"I can save them all. I can save everyone." Naruto said.

**Hope you liked the new chapter. This is the start of a new arc, so hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Retrieval Arc: Countdown to Death

Naruto chapter Start:

Naruto looked up at the moon and stars above him. He saw the moon slowly peep over the clouds, and look down upon himself and Mizo, sitting there together under the midnight moon. Naruto quickly breathed a quick breathe and looked at Mizo. He nudged her with his shoulder to wake her up. Mizo slowly opened her eyes, to look into Naruto's eyes. They had decided to leave their masks off since it was only causing them trouble. They left the mask on the paths to not bring trouble, to them if anyone recognized them.

"It's time Mizo." Naruto said. Mizo just looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled, "Well isn't this something to wake up to."

Mizo slowly got off of Naruto and stood up, and brushed herself off. Naruto followed behind her and brushed himself off also. They then began to head towards the Konoha group. They finally arrived where the Konoha group was at, and woke Kakashi and the other jonin. The jonin woke the genin up and begin to go over the plan once more.

"Ok now we need to complete this mission as fast as possible. We are going up against Orochimaru, one of the strongest ninjas of our time. H is very good with making traps, so everyone needs to watch out." Kakashi said. The genin nodded.

Kakashi then showed everyone their positions in entering the base, on a map.

"Ok Naruto you, my genin team, and Mizo will go in the front entrance. Your paths and Kurenai's, and Asuma's teams will go in the back entrance." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded knowing the plan.

"Do you have any words about your experience with Orochimaru's bases Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Naruto tried to think of other things that he needed to tell them about Orochimaru and his bases. He then remembered the cursed seal people that were at the last base.

"Yes, there is one thing. Ok Orochimaru has a lot of people who have the cursed seal under his leadership. So be ready for an army of cursed seal people when we get in there." Naruto said.

"Ok then time to move out." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and sped towards Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto, Mizo, and his paths together, and everyone else following behind them. When Naruto saw the entrance to Orochimaru's base, he sent his paths down to it, while he and Mizo went towards the hidden back entrance. They arrived at the hidden back entrance, and waited for the others to arrive. Kakashi and his team finally arrived, and they waited for the other group to contact them saying they are ready. Naruto pushed on his microphone, so everyone even in the other group could hear him.

"Remember genin, you cannot be scared to kill. There are going to be a lot of things that are going to want to kill you in there. You are going to have to kill them before they kill you or your team." Naruto said, and then went back to radio silence. The genin in both groups new he was right, and got ready.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, let's go." Asuma answered through the microphone.

"1….2…..3…go." Kakashi said. Suddenly both teams shot through the door, to meet complete darkness.

**With Kurenai and Asuma's Team**

"Ok everyone eyes sharp." Kurenai said. Everyone nodded, and looked around to see nothing but darkness.

"It seems like he knew we were coming. Ok everyone stay close, and do not wander off more than a couple feet from the group." Asuma said. Asuma then took out a torch and lit it, showing the corridor they were in.

"Ok everyone circle around Asuma, and we will go down the corridor slowly but surely." Kurenai said. Everyone now being able to see circled up around Asuma as they began to go down the corridor. Kurenai took the front, while the genin to the sides and the back. Kurenai and the genin took out a kunai, and were ready for anything that could happen.

The paths walked behind the group also being ready for anything.

**5 Hours Earlier**

Kabuto looked at the genin group in front of him. He had noticed them, when one of his genjutsu was disrupted. He looked and saw Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. He then looked to his right to see something he was afraid of. He saw the kid that had fought with Sarutobi and Orochimaru. Kabuto suddenly puffed into smoke.

Naruto looked to where he just saw a puff of smoke and frowned.

'They know we are coming.' Naruto thought.

**Back with Kurenai and Asuma's Team**

Asuma got a kunai out, and held the torch out in front of him, so everyone could see down the corridor.

"Now everyone it seems like he knew we were coming, so watch out for anything." Asuma said.

'This is really dangerous for some genin to be in.' Kurenai thought. Kurenai stepped forward and suddenly fell through a hole in the ground. Ino, Chouji, and Shino followed her into the hole. Asuma was able to stop the rest of the genin, before they fell in. Asuma thinking that they were gone looked down into the hole.

"Kurenai are you guys alright?" Asuma asked hoping that they weren't dead. There was no answer. Asuma began to start to mourn for the loss of his teammates.

"Asuma, we are fine. It seems like he used this trap to separate us. Keep going down the corridor. We will go down the one we are down now." Kurenai said. Asuma and the other genin hearing Kurenai's voice were happy knowing they were all ok.

"Ok Kurenai be safe." Asuma said. Three of Naruto's paths walked up to the hole. The Deva path turned to Asuma.

"We will go down there and help them. The other paths will stay here with you." The Deva path said. Asuma nodded and the paths that were at the hole jumped down to see Kurenai and the other genin. Kurenai had already taken out a torch.

**With Kakashi's team, Naruto, and Mizo**

'So they do know we are here.' Naruto thought. He stuck his hand out to stop the group from moving any further.

"As I suspected, he knows we are here. Everyone be ready for anything that could happen." Naruto said. Everyone nodded and began to look around for anything that could be a trap, in the torch filled corridor.

"He is going to try to separate us." Naruto said. Suddenly as he said this the walls began to move. The walls moved so quickly Naruto was not quick enough to move to get back with the group. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were on one side of the wall, while Kakashi and Mizo were on the other side.

Mizo banged on the wall," Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto walked over the wall," Mizo I am ok. We need to keep moving. Most likely now that he has split us up, he will send ninja to attack us."

"We see a corridor; hopefully we can meet up if we go down it." Mizo said.

Naruto looked around, but could see nothing but darkness. Suddenly the lights came on and he could see the corridor he was in.

"It seems like the fun is about to begin. We will meet up with you guys when we can. Good luck Mizo." Naruto said. Naruto turned and looked at the genin in front of him.

"What do we do now?" Sai asked.

"We need to keep moving." Naruto said.

"I am not leaving without Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Naruto grabbed her and put her up against the wall.

"We don't have time for this nonsense. Kakashi will be ok; it's yourself you should be worried about. Bad things are about to come this way, and you need to be ready for them." Naruto said.

Sakura looked into his light purple eyes. Naruto could see that she was scared, and afraid for what was about to happen. Naruto let her down from the wall, he had pinned her against.

"There is no need to be afraid. Kakashi is a very powerful person. So is Mizo." Naruto said. Sakura nodded. Naruto then began to walk down the now lit corridor.

"What about you? How powerful are you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned around so they could see him smiling," Me well, I'm more powerful than both of them." Sakura and Sai looked at him like her was crazy. Naruto turned around again, and began to walk down the corridor once again.

**With Kurenai, Ino, Chouji, and Shino**

"Kurenai-sensei, what's going on? Why did the lights just come back on?" Shino asked. Kurenai got rid of her torch, and looked at the genin.

"It seems like we are about to meet by the enemy. Everyone be on their guard." Kurenai said as she began to walk down the corridor. The paths looked at the genin, and then began to follow Kurenai. The genin not wanting to be left behind ran up to Kurenai.

Suddenly the lights were cut off once more. Everyone got close to each other. Suddenly the Deva path felt evil chakra in front of them. Suddenly the lights were turned back on to show thirty ninja in front of them, with their cursed seals running wild.

"Ok everyone this is it. Stay close, and protect each other." Kurenai said. The Deva, Human, and Animal path began to run at the enemy ninja. Kurenai started to run right behind them. Ino scared stiff stayed where she was. Chouji was like Ino and was fear struck. Shino quickly raised his arms, and sent his bugs toward the enemy ninja.

The Deva path held out its hand," **Shinra Tensei**." The invisible force raced towards the ninja. It hit them, but they did not go flying. The paths stopped seeing this. They then looked at the ninja's feet, and saw they were sticking to the ground with chakra.

'Orochimaru has studied.' The Deva Path thought. The paths then began to run at the ninja again. The enemy ninja not standing there also began to run.

**One of the ninja took out a kunai and threw it at the Deva Path. The Deva Path jumped forward like he was diving into a pool. He soared right over the kunai. He landed on the ground, and rolled. Suddenly he held his arm backwards," **Banshō Ten'in.**" the kunai he just soared over was then pulled back towards him. He threw his arm forward, and the kunai soared past his head. The kunai like lighting went into the enemy ninja's head. ** **Kurenai seeing this stopped for a second in amazement, but quickly attacked a ninja with a kunai in hand. Bugs flew past her head and quickly attached to a ninja, covering his whole body. The ninja quickly fell down seeing as all his chakra was out of his body. ** With Asuma, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba "**Let's go Akamaru. **Double Piercing Fang**." Suddenly Kiba and his dog jumped up into the air. The then began to spin in the air to make many tornados. The tornados then headed for one of the ninjas. The tornados hit the ninja, and sent him back flying into the wall torn to pieces. ** **Asuma quickly added chakra to his blades, which made the blades grow longer, and sharper. Asuma jumped at the enemy ninja, and cut the neck of one of the assailants. Blood sprayed over Asuma, but unfazed he went to the next ninja. ** **Shikamaru went through hand signs," **Shadow Imitation Technique**." Suddenly Shikamaru's shadow spread out and grabbed the shadow of the ninja in front of Asuma, making them unable to move. Asuma seeing this quickly cut down the ninja that could not move. A ninja snuck up behind Asuma, and brought his kunai up about to stab Asuma. Suddenly the ninja stopped and fell to the ground. Asuma turned around to see the ninja fall down. Asuma turned to see Hinata palms blue. ** "**Thanks Hinata." Asuma said. ** "**You're welcome Asuma-sensei." Hinata said. ** "**Behind you." Asuma said. He pushed Hinata's head down and threw a kunai at the ninja behind her. The kunai hit the ninja in the throat killing her. ** With Kakashi and Mizo **Kakashi ran through hand signs, and brought his arm to his side. Suddenly his arm was encased In lighting. He quickly ran at the ninja in front of him, and stuck his hand through the ninja's chest, killing him instantly. Mizo ran from behind Kakashi and jumped off his shoulder to soar above the now dead ninja, and land on another enemy ninja. She brought him to the ground, and stomped on his face crushing it. ** **A ninja threw a punch at Mizo's face but she blocked it and sent a counter to the ninja's stomach. The ninja curled over in pain, and Mizo brought her knee up to the ninja's face sending him flying upward. ** **Kakashi brought his hand out of the dead ninja, and twirled around to hit a ninja behind him in the face. Kakashi seeing five ninja in front of him ran through hand signs," **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**." Kakashi took a deep breath, and exhaled it sending a huge fireball towards the five ninja. The ninja could not move fast enough to evade the fireball so they were all engulfed in it. ** "Amaterasu**." Mizo said. Suddenly black flames came out of nowhere and soared at the enemy ninja. Some of the ninja jumped out of the way, but the others were burned and dropped dead. ** With Naruto, Sakura, and Sai

Naruto jumped over one of the ninja's heads, and threw a kunai down. The kunai hit the ninja on the top of the head, and impaled his brain, sending blood everywhere. Sakura stood back and watched this happen, and she gaped at the blood. She was not ready for this, and she knew it. She was not strong enough to contend with these ninja.

While she was standing there a ninja snuck up behind her. He turned her around and held her by the throat. Picking her off the ground he looked in her eyes. Sai turned from his battle with one of the ninjas, and saw this. He quickly cut down the ninja with his sword, and unwrapped a scroll. He quickly took out his paintbrush and drew as fast as he could. When he was done three ink tigers jumped off the page, and ran at the man holding Sakura. One of the tigers bit the man on the leg, making him drop Sakura. The other two tigers quickly pounced on him after he dropped her and killed him.

"Sakura get up. You have to fight. You are going to die if you don't." Sai said. Naruto looked back at this scene, and then went back to his fighting.

'She's going to die if she does not fight.' Naruto thought. He ran through hand signs," **Earth Release: Earth Compression Box**." Suddenly earth surrounded most of the enemy ninja in a room of earth. Naruto held out his hand, and then slammed it to the ground. Suddenly the room of earth came down squishing and killing everyone inside.

Sai quickly killed off the rest of the ninja, while Sakura sat there in fear. Naruto looked back at Sakura and frowned," Come on we have to rally up with everyone else."

Sai nodded, but Sakura just stood there looking at all the dead bodies on the ground. Sai went over to Sakura," Sakura come on. Snap out of it."

Sakura snapping out of her daze looked at Sai. She then shook her head to get all of the fear of disappointing everyone, and began to follow Naruto and Sai down the corridor.

**In a room inside the base**

Orochimaru sat there looking at his cameras. He saw his ninja easily getting defeated by the Konoha ninja. He had bandages all over his body. He had completed the procedure, and the attack on his base was about to mess everything up again. Kabuto beside him looked at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, what do we do now?" Kabuto asked.

"We must get out of here. I cannot defeat them all. They are looking for Sasuke, someone we no longer have. Soon they will find out I do not have him, and I don't want to be here, when they find out." Orochimaru said. Orochimaru pressed a button.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. Orochimaru got up and Kabuto followed him out of the room, Orochimaru's blonde hair showing through his bandages.

**With Naruto, Sakura, and Sai**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had been running down the same corridor for the last couple of minutes, and were growing tired of running. Suddenly out of nowhere when they came across and intersection into corridors, they ran into people. They were quickly knocked down off their feet. Naruto quickly getting back up saw that it was the rest of the Konoha ninja.

"Thank God we found you guys." Kiba said. Suddenly and alarm went off. The corridors then began to close off section, by section, until they were enclosed, and couldn't go anywhere.

"What is that noise?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Mizo being in this situation before knew what it meant.

"This place is going to self-destruct." Naruto said.

**Hey everyone this is my first chapter in awhile. It is a short one, and I know not as good as my others, but I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
